A Pesar de la Soledad
by Tenshin-no-Tsubasa
Summary: Catorceavo Episodio: -A Pesar de la Soledad- No se iba a rendir, iba a seguir adelante y sin mirar atrás. Estaba decidida, y por él, sería capaz de mirar ese brillante atardecer con ojos llenos de Amor...-KiriSaku- "EL FIN"
1. Chapter 1

**-A Pesar de la Soledad-**

Supongo que antes de empezar debo de dar ciertas aclaraciones al igual que poner el disclaimer...como sea...

**Disclaimer: a mi no me pertenece Tennis no Oujisama, solo estas bobas ideas.**

Aclaraciones:

Esta historia vendría teniendo medio varias parejas, pero yo me centro un poco más en la de SakunoXKirihara, habrá muchas cosas en esta historia, si quieren alguna idea: Celos, accidentes, Peleas, ciertas personas que le gusta violar a las chicas idefensas, chicos Sobre-Protectores, ect...esas han sido pocas de las ideas hatas el momento.

Al final habran ciertas cosas más escritas y si es que son de la gente que no les importa lo que al autor dice y solo se la pasa escribiendo incoherencias para al final ser ignorados...da lo mismo, aun así yo solo se los pongo para anunciar cosas. Bah, como sea. Allí esta el fic...  
_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1: "Una pequeña y Boba Introducción"**

_¡RING RING!... (7:46)_

Ignoraba aquel molesto sonido que no le dejaba descansar en paz. Tapo su cabeza con las sabanas, creyendo que así el sonido se esfumaría.

_¡RING RING!... (7:55)_

Seguía y seguía aquel chirrido. Incorporaba más y más su cuerpo entre sabanas, no teniendo intención alguna de moverse de allí.

_¡RING RING!... (8:03)_

Se harto, había llegado hasta el límite de su pequeña paciencia y despertó pesadamente. Quería ver que era aquel sonido que no le dejaba dormir, queriendo por fin acabar con esto. Tallo levemente su ojo izquierdo, tratando que la vista se le acostumbrara poco a poco a la luz de ese bello día. Se asomó entre las blancas cortinas de su ventana, percatándose que era un día soleado con un cielo despejado.

_¡RING RING!... (8:10)_

Volteó al buro blanco localizado a un costado de su cama, topándose con un pequeño reloj rosado. Este no dejaba de sonar, emitiendo un estresante ruido que molestaría a cualquiera.

_¡RINF RING!... (8:12)_

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente mientras trataba de percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Hubo un _click_ en su cerebro, recordando todo…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Salió disparada de la cama, cayendo al piso por el hecho de que su tobillo derecho se atoró entre las sabanas. Trato rápido de recuperar su postura, corriendo hacia su siguiente dirección.

_-Se me ha hecho tarde, ¿por qué Obaa-chan no me despertó? _

Sus pasos como actos eran torpes, arruinando todo lo que hacía por la prisa. Se tranquilizo un poco antes de bajar las escaleras, no quería que ningún accidente sucediese por culpa de su torpeza. Ya estaba lista, solo le faltaba algo de desayuno y almuerzo y estaría preparada para irse a la escuela. Nuevamente, se le había olvidado lo sucedido y comenzó a actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Se dirigió a la cocina, poniéndose el mantel pensando que iba a preparar para comida como desayuno. Desvió un poco la mirada hacia la mesa, notando un extraño papel blanco en ella. Curiosa, lo tomó y la leyó:

_-Querida Sakuno:_

_Hoy tuve que salir antes de casa por el hecho de que ocupaba hacer ciertas cosas en las canchas de Tennis junto con_

_Tezuka, el día de hoy tendrás que hacer todo tú sola._

_No creo poderte ver en toda la mañana e incluso la tarde ya que tendré una reunión, hoy regresaras sola a casa. No me vayas a esperar._

_Nos vemos en la noche._

_Atte: Ryuzaki Sumire._

Había leído con algo de atención la nota. Solo suspiro. Dio media vuelta buscando con la vista el reloj, queriendo sabes que hora era…

8:45

Hay veces que la inocencia y el ser despistada puede traerte mala fortuna, tal y como en este caso para ella. Tomó todo a la ligera, ignorando sus pensamientos y todo lo demás. La pequeña se estuvo cuestionando por un momento si asistir a la escuela o no…era tarde ya, así que no habría razón para asistir ya si se había perdido la primera hora, pero su abuela no estaría contenta y le regañaría, aparte que tendría que empezaría a tratarle como una niñita chiquita otra vez por su desconsideración. No había opción, no importándole el hecho de su tardanza, asistiría a clases.

Tomó su maletín, retirándose de la residencia Ryuzaki de una vez por todas.

…………………………………..

Todas las calles estaban mojadas, como si el mar se hubiera estrellado en ese lugar. Cuando lo pensó bien, nuevamente recordó que en la noche pasada hubo una pequeña- a quien le mentía- una horrorosa tormenta eléctrica. Allí supuso de la razón por la cual se había quedado completamente dormida con el capricho de no querer despertar.

Cruzo con cuidado la calle, adentrándose a un gran parque. Comenzó nuevamente su corrida, evitando toparse con los charcos para no salpicar o correr el riesgo de caer. Levantó rápidamente la mirada al cielo, distrayéndose con el movimiento de las nubes. Embozo una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa. Hoy iba a ser un buen día….

-¡…!- el golpe de algo estrellándose contra el suelo se escucho alrededor del lugar. Retirando lo dicho, hoy no iba a ser un buen día…

Nuevamente, la torpeza se interponía entre ella y el mundo; sobre todo el hecho de que se distrae muy seguido.

Había resbalado en un charco de lodo, cayendo sobre este y manchándose toda. Quedo hincada sobre el lodo, tallando con su antemano un poco su mejilla para retirar un poco el lodo de su angelical rostro.

-Mou…ahora tendré que ir así al instituto- se quejo por un momento. Suspiro. –Algo me dice que seré la burla de todos otra…- iba a seguir con sus quejidos, pero una risa la distrajo.

Frente a ella, se encontraba aquel chico de cabellos chinos negros y de mirada jade. Mirando le de forma divertida. Esta se exalto ante su presencia.

-¡Kirihara-san!

-Parece que te levantaste con el pie equivocado de la cama- le sonrió burlonamente. La chica se miro otra vez, notando lo sucio de su uniforme y cuerpo.

-…- no quiso responder, solo permaneció en silencio tratando de quitar un poco le lodo de su blusa; aun sin quitándose del charco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planes seguir manchándote de lodo?- le llamó la atención. La chica notó que el tenía razón. Con cuidado-evitando cometer otra torpeza- quiso ponerse de pie, pero su equilibrio le fallo y estuvo nuevamente a punto de resbalar. Para su suerte cierto chico estaba junto con ella.

-¡K-kirihara-san!- se sonrojo a más no poder. El chico la tomó de la muñeca, acercándola un poco a el evitando que cayese nuevamente al suelo. La soltó, dando un paso para atrás. La miró de cabeza a tobillos, notando lo sucia que estaba. No pudo evitar reír un poco. La chica hizo un puchero ante el acto, sintiéndose un poco ofendida, pero para que lo ignoraba, sabía que daba risa su estado.

-¿Planeabas irte así a la escuela?- esta tímidamente asintió, sintiendo gran vergüenza. El chico suspiro. –Supongo que no me queda otra.

Puso en el piso su mochila de tennis, abriendo la cremallera buscando algo dentro de esta. Sakuno se le quedo viendo interesada.

-¡Ten!- le lanzó su chamarra de titular junto con unos shorts .La chica algo asustada logró apenas acacharlos, tratando de entender la situación en la que se había metido.

-¡K-kirihara-san! Este…n-no creo que esto sea necesario. Y-yo- el chico la callo lanzándole una fría mirada.

-Busca un lugar para cambiarte y ponte eso- puso nuevamente su mochila en su hombro –Se que será grande para ti pero es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-P-pero no es necesario, e-enserio- quiso darle a comprender que no importaba si asistía así a la escuela, al final nadie le iba a notar.

-No importa lo que digas, acepta en algo tan siquiera mi amabilidad.

-Y-yo…- ya no había razón de argumentar más palabras, l había ganado –M-muchas gracias, K-kirihara-san…- hizo una leve reverencia, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de un diferente color rojizo.

-No hay problema…

-P-pero…no ocupara esta ropa para su entrenamiento…

La chica tenía razón, no había pensado en ello. Solo se limitó en mirarle una vez más. Por un momento, quedo cautivado por aquellos grandes ojos choco-latosos cubiertos de ese fresa sonrojo. Se golpeo mentalmente, percatándose de la barbaridad que acababa de pensar.

-N-no la necesitare, hoy puedo usar otra ropa para ello- le desvió la mirada.

-Nuevamente, m-muchas gracias.

-Deja de agradecerme por pequeñeces.

-Etto...hoy cuando salga de la escuela, iré a visitarle a R-rikkaida para entregarle las prendad…- dijo tímidamente.

-No te preocupes igual de ello, regrésamelas cuando puedas.

-H-hoy iré, ¿e-esta bien?

-Como sea- miro el reloj de su muñeca, percatándose de la hora –Creo que es mejor que me retire, Sanada-senpai me asesinará por llegar tarde.

-¡L-lamento esto!- hizo otra reverencia, ahora sintiéndose culpable.

-¡No te disculpes!- le grito –Me desespera que hagas eso, como sea, recuerda cambiarte de prenda. Nos vemos- así, se fue corriendo de su lado. La chica le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en la distancia. Miró las prendas que tenía en brazos, sintiéndose extraña. Hoy iba a ser un día difícil, sobre todo cuando los Senpai-tachi la vieran vistiendo con el uniforme de los regulares de Rikkaidah. Se extrañarían y le preguntarían todo sobre lo que pasó…

Tendría que lidiar con muchos problemas, pero aun así…se sentía extrañamente aliviada por haberlo visto al igual que se sentía completamente extrañada con el simple hecho de que se encontraba olfateando el aroma de la chaqueta.

Recordó que había un instituto al otro lado de la calle que le estaba esperando. Sin pensarlo otra vez, salió corriendo del lugar.

No sabía si agradecerla a la lluvia por lo sucedido, o agradecerle a su torpeza y distracciones. Daba lo mismo, ambas le trajeron esta pequeña felicidad.

* * *

Para ser el primer episodio que escribo de este fic supongo que fue lo vastante idiota. Por cierto, habrá ciertas partes dónde la personalidad de Kirihara sea muy OCC al igual que algunos otros personajes, pero solo habrá ciertas situaciones, no siempre.

Las parejas en general son: RyomaXFujiXTezukaXKiriharaXBunta=Sakuno Love...(todos esos tipos tratando de conquistar el corazón de la chica.

Honestamente, me habían hartado a más no poder los Fics: RyoSaku que decidi cambiar la forma. Ahora cambiemos la pareja del Seigaku por otra diferente. Otra cosa que no se si hubiesen llegado a notar pero aun así le ecribire: **La razón del titulo...**

Como han notado, la historia para un principio se ha tornado ambiental y algo alegre-o graciosa- pero habrá partes en la cual nuestros protagonistas sifran de una decaida o de alguna tristeza que les afecte. Conforme vaya avanzando la serie iran comprendiendo.

Creo que esto es todo lo que debo de escribir. Cuando pueda subo el siguiente episodio...a sí, etto...posibles faltas de ortografía, no buena redacción y...ehmm..no soy buena en esto, simple y boba novata---Ja-ne!


	2. Chapter 2

No se si realmente tarde mucho para continuar con el Fic, pero las ideas claramente no llegaban. Allí esta el episodio....

**Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama no es de mi propiedad, solo la ridicula historia que estan a punto de leer. ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Daño al Corazón, Recordando aquellas Palabras Dolorosas...**

_SHHHHHHHHH_

El Agua caliente caía cálidamente sobre su pequeño cuerpo, limpiando las manchas de su accidente pasado. Sí, se encontraba en las duchas escolares aprovechando la penúltima hora-que ya estaba por finalizar-para limpiarse un poco y cambiarse a las prendas que Kirihara-san le había amablemente prestado.

Cerró la llave, tomando la toalla amarilla de la varilla de metal y rodeando su cuerpo en ella. Se dirigió a dónde había dejando sus prendas con anterioridad, tomándolas y metiéndose al vestidor más cercano. Primero se puso sus prendas interiores, las únicas que no resultaron afectadas. Cuando las tenía puestas, tomó el short, percatándose de lo grande que le quedaría. Al principio lo coloco en sus caderas, le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Se sentía extraña así, lo subió ahora un poco más arriba del ombligo algo debajo de sus pechos. Ahora estaban dónde los quería, poco arriba de las rodillas.

Para su suerte, aparte que no tenía ninguna playera en la escuela, ella usaba una blusita de tirantes rosas con fondo blanco como parte superior interior; no se sentiría tan desnuda. Ahora se colocó la chaqueta del Rikkaida. Como se lo esperaba, las mangas demasiado largas y le quedaba como un vestido; altura a medio muslo. Subió hasta arriba la sección del cuello la cremallera, notando que esta le llegaba hasta la nariz. Se la dejo así, no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Salió del vestidor, notando su reflejo en el espejo frente a ella. Una nueva imagen…una que me mantenía en algo asombrada.

Se veía como una pequeña niña de apenas ocho años de edad, uno que le gusta lucir ropa grande que le hacia ver muy tierna. Sus grandes ojos rojos y su cabellera suelta le hacían lucir no simplemente dulce ni siquiera tierna, mucho mejor. Simplemente una niñita hermosa.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron al ver su aspecto, posando una mano-o manga-frente a su rostro. Este iba a ser un día difícil, y más si salía del lugar así.

¿Qué pensarían de ella? ¿Se burlarían? Era imposible, ella solo era como un fantasma para la gente…nadie le prestaba atención…mucho menos sus "amigos", su "familia"…nadie en especial… ¿La cuestionarían? Esta pregunta vendría siendo para los Senpai-tachi, los cuales les llegaría miles de preguntas al verla con la chamarra de uno de los Regulares del Rikkaidah.

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

La campana que le sacaría de sus pensamientos por fin había llegado. Se percato que ahorita comenzaban los cinco minutos de descanso antes de comenzar con la última hora antes del receso. Tomó su uniforme y lo guardo momentáneamente en su casillero de gimnasia; agarró por ultimo su maletín escolar y se dispuso a ir al salón de maestros para decirlo e incluso disculparse por llegar sumamente tarde a la escuela.

Abrió la puerta para salir del lugar. Ahora su día difícil estaba dando inicio…

Comenzó tímidamente a caminar por los pasillos, dejando que su flequillo le tapase la mirada. Varios de los alumnos de tercer grado como de segundo se le quedaban viendo, preguntándose quien era esa pequeña niña. Sakuno odio por un momento que el salón de maestros estuviera entre segundo y tercer grado. Aquí, la mayoría de sus Senpais le verían.

Siguió caminando en silencio, sintiendo gran calor de un momento a otro en su rostro. Le faltaban cinco salones más por llegar…y mientras ocurría ese trayecto no quería toparse con nadie.

…..

…….

………

-¿Nee, Tezuka?- abrió por completo los ojos, tratando de no levantar la mirada y seguir avanzando. Reconoció esa voz de inmediato. Aquel chico lindo y genio sádico del Seigaku. Syuzuke Fuji.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le llamó el chico a un costado del genio. Ya eran dos, ahora no podía ser peor.

-Esa chaqueta…no es la de los chicos del Rikkaidah.

Trato de apresurar el paso, solo dos salones más…dos salones más.

-Tienes razón.

Escucho otros pasos aparte de los suyos acercándose a ella. Una última y boba acción…corre si deseas vivir. Y así lo hizo, mientras sus senpais no descubriesen momentáneamente que era ella seguiría bien por las siguientes… ¿4 horas más?

Abrió la puerta del salón de maestros con brusquedad, dio media vuelta y la volvió a cerrar…junto en la cara de Tezuka-senpai. Se odio profundamente por lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que sería juzgada u castigada por su acción. Mantuvo fuerza un momento en la puerta, deseando que el chico se fuese…

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

La campana de regreso a clases había sonado. Hay veces que los milagros llegan a ocurrir. Se dio cuenta que la persona detrás de la puerta se estaba marchando. Suspiro aliviada.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- una voz mayor le llamó. Se sobre-salto un poco, recordando el lugar dónde se encontraba. Oculto los brazos detrás de sí, no dejando ver sus ojos por su flequillo. –No es normal ver a una chica vistiendo del uniforme de Tennis de Rikkaidah y mucho menos en esta escuela. Por favor dime quien eres y que haces aquí.

La chica levanto la mirada para ver a la entrenadora, asombrándose que ni siquiera ella supo reconocerle.

-¿Obaa-chan?- dijo tímidamente. La señora se asombro, percatándose que "esa" chica era su nieta. Ahora miles de preguntas sin respuesta rondaban su mente.

-Sakuno, ¿Qué con esas prendas? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no están en clase y dónde esta tú uniforme?- pregunta tras pregunta…tal y como se lo esperaba.

-Yo…- comenzó a jugar tímidamente con las magas de la chamarra, pensando las palabras para explicar todo.

-¿Qué me estas ocultando?- fue directo al grano.

-¡L-lo siento mucho, Obaa-chan!- hizo una reverencia, mostrando culpabilidad. Ryuzaki solo pudo suspirar.

-Espero varias explicaciones, pero solo haré dos preguntas más.

-¿D-dime?

-¿Qué haces con el uniforme del Rikkaidah?

-E-es que…no escuche el despertador y quede completamente d-dormida…y cuando me percate de ello…y-ya era muy tarde…

-¿Eso significa que acabas de llegar a la escuela?- pregunto enojada. Sakuno asintió. –Continúa…

-De camino aquí…atravesé el parque para llegar más rápido y…como sabes lo t-torpe que soy…resbale en un charco de lodo y caí…

-….-

-Allí apareció Kirihara-san y me ayudo a pararme y…como v-vio lo sucio que estaba mi uniforme…me p-presto esto…- ante lo último se sonrojo, recordando nuevamente lo sucedido. Su abuela nuevamente suspiro.

-Sakuno, debes dejar de distraerte muy seguido. Bueno…creo que hoy te quedaras así.

La chica se le quedo viendo en confusión.

-Al rato mandaré una carta a tus maestros diciéndoles la razón de tus faltas y del vestuario, por el momento no te preocupes de nada- la chica suspiro –Pero eso no quita el hecho de que estrás castigada.

-L-lo siento mucho, Obaa-chan.

-Sakuno, ya es hora que asistas a tus clases restantes- dijo dándose la vuelta fijando su mirada en la ventada. Sakuno asintió, saliendo lentamente del lugar.

Sumire suspiro. -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Sakuno?- murmuro para sus adentros.

….

………

…………

Escuchaba como el maestro le hablaba a los alumnos, mientras ella tontamente se quedaba frente esta a esperar cuando su cuerpo reaccionaba y tocaba la puerta. Un momento después se dispuso a hacerlo, pero sus golpes al final fueron suaves y tímidos, como siempre.

-¡Adelante!- tomó aire y lo guardo por un momento es sus pulmones. Lo soltó y abrió la puerta.

-…- todo el mundo se quedo en silencio ante su aparición.

-S-sensei… ¡L-lamento mucho llegar tarde!- hizo otra reverencia. El maestro se le quedo viendo pensativo, mostrando curiosidad ante la chica.

-Pequeña… ¿Quién eres tú?

-…- la chica calló. Eso le dolió, sintió nuevamente aquel dolor en su corazón que siempre la inmovilizaba cuando cosas así pasaban.

-¡SAKUNO!- grito la chica megáfono. Ante el nombre ya supieron de quien se trataba, pero era una extraña forma para visualizarla.

-Ryuzaki-san…espero me disculpe por lo de ahorita, pero con esa forma de vestir y sin tus trenzas no se te reconoce.

La chica sonrió y dijo que no importaba. Se disculpo nuevamente ante su retraso y fue a tomar asiento, delante del Príncipe del Tennis.

El chico raramente no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la menor. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Se preguntaba mentalmente. Ese pensamiento le hacía sentir algo frustrado, pero lo peor de todo…sentía algo, un nuevo sentimiento…como…no sabía describirlo; pero no le gustaba el hecho de que su joven animadora estuviese usando una chaqueta del Rikkaidah. Ahora se preguntaba, ¿de quien era?

Sakuno se sentía algo apenada, pero incomoda, ya que sentía como el chico de atrás no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Por una parte, se sentía feliz ya que por primera vez la estaba notando, pero incomoda ya que era penoso estar así. Apenas es de mañana, aun faltan muchas otras cosas más por llegar. Tal y como decía Tezuka-senpai… ¡Nunca bajes tú Guardia!

…

……..

…………….

Terminaron las clases matutinas, ¿ahora que sigue? El receso…ahora comenzaba las preguntas y la tortura.

-¡Sakuno!- la chica de coletas le sacó de sus pensamientos. Esta le volteó a ver a.

-¿Qué son esas ropas? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde a clases? ¡Me preocupaste mucho, Sakuno!- por un momento, se sintió feliz al notar que SI existía en este mundo una persona que le preocupara, sonrió –Si tú faltabas, ¿Quién me ayudaría en apoyar a los chicos del Seigaku? ¡Qué mala de tu parte!- la sonrisa fue lentamente desvaneciéndose, sintió nuevamente aquel dolor en su pecho.

-¿Sakuno, esta bien?- no respondió -¡Sakuno!- asustada, le tomó de los hombros y la sacudió. La gente que seguía alrededor volteó a ver que pasaba, nada interesados al respecto, solo curiosidad.

-N-no pasa nada, Tomo-chan…s-solo estoy a-algo distraída- dijo, forzando una sonrisa. La chica le miró extrañada, dejándose llevar por el juego de su "amiga". Le conocía bien, ella no era ese tipo de personas.

-Salgamos un rato Sakuno, mientras caminamos me cuentas todo- sin que antes la menor pudiese replicar, la chica de coletas ya le llevaba arrastrada afuera del salón.

-Pobre Ryuzaki-san al tener que soportar a esa latosa.

-Horio-kun, no hables así de ella…ha de estar preocupada por Ryuzaki-san que se comporta así.

-Lo dudo, esa gritona siempre es así.

…

……..

……………..

Estaban en la azotea, la chica de coletas estaba parada frente a la castaña esperando por respuestas; pero esta solo se quedaba en silencio con la cabeza baja.

-Sakuno….- comenzó a hablar –Me preocupas…recientemente te has estado comportando de una forma extraña, no pareces la misma.

La chica solo le escuchaba, no teniendo intenciones de responder.

-¿Pasó algo entre ti y Ryoma-sama? Es lo más lógico que se me ocurre ante tu estado…

Allí estaba otra vez…su Ryoma-sama…no era que ella lo odiara, lo admiraba, pero ya había tenido bastante de el…no quería seguir siendo su sombra. Dejo esto para sus pensamientos.

-T-tomo-chan…no pasa nada…

-Sakuno, yo te conozco, nunca actúas así por así, ¿dime que te ha pasado?

-N-no pasa nada…e-enserio, c-cree en mí.

-…- guardo silencio, realizando un leve puchero, pero ya no quiso seguir peleando, cambio inmediatamente de tema.

-¿Puedo preguntar que con la chaqueta? ¿De quien es?

-E-esto…- se miro por un momento –Larga historia, pero la ropa es de Kirihara-san- dijo sonriente.

-¡¿K-KI-KIRIHARA?!- grito asustada, no creyéndose lo que la chica le dijo.

Sí, era imposible de creer que el Demonio háyase sido amable con el Ángel.

-No me la creo, pero si tu lo dices…

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

-Ya es hora de regresar al salón…vamos.

Las clases normal mente continuaron. La chica ya quería que fuese la salida y este pequeño infierno en el que se encontraba terminase de una vez. Solo algo le inquietaba, y rogaba mentalmente que no sucediese. Existía la pequeña posibilidad que Tomoka le obligase a acompañarle a ver la practica de Tennis, no importándole si se opusiera o no…esta tarde tenía cosa que hacer, debía ir distrito de Kanawa a regresar las prendas, no antes de llegar a su casa y cambiarse primero. Suspiro pesadamente, llamando la atención de la gente alrededor suyo.

…

………

…………………………

Las clases del día finalizaron, por fin ya todos podrían marchase a casa y realizar su actividades, ya era hora de que…

-¡Vámonos Sakuno!

…la chica llegase y se la llevara por la fuerza.

Llegaron a las canchas de Tennis, llamando la atención de ciertos Regulares que ya se encontraban entrenando ante la llegada de las chicas animadoras. Una de los cuatro Regulares localizados allí no pudo evitar mirarle con algo de frustración, recordando un suceso pasado.

_-Fue Ryuzaki-san…._- pensó algo desconcertado.

-¿P-por qué Ryuzaki-chan trae eso?- pregunto Eiji algo curioso, soportando las ganas de ir tras ella y abrazarla. Sus pensamientos no podían negar que se veía muy adorable de esa forma.

-T-tomo-chan…creo que hoy no podre quedarme…- dijo llamando la atención de la mayoría e incluso de los últimos Regulares recién llegados.

-Saa…Ryuzaki-chan se ve muy _adorable _vistiendo de esa forma- el genio hizo su aparición, asustando por completo a la chica.

-F-fuji-senpai….- no puedo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido que le habían dado. El chico solo sonrió.

La mayoría de los del Seigaku le rodearon, esperando respuestas. La chica comenzaba a sentirse algo presionada, molesta, harta…y muchas otras cosas ya que todo el mundo le preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Cuál es la razón para traer ESO puesto?

-¿Por qué Sakuno? Realmente te desconozco…

-E-es que…tengo cosas "más" importantes que hacer…h-hoy no puedo quedarme…

…silencio…las canchas de un momento a otro se inundaron de silencio. Tomoka sostuvo a la chica de los hombros, cuestionando la con la mirada…

-¡¿Quién ERES TU Y QUE LE HAS HECHO DE MI SAKUNO?!

-G-gomen, T-tomo-chan…pero esta soy yo…

-Ryuzaki-san…- una voz fría le llamo. Esta volteó a ver de quien se trataba, su peor pesadilla había llegado mientras que sus recuerdos de los actos pasados regresaban a su mente.

-¡L-lamento mucho lo que sucedió…T-tezuka-senpai!- la culpabilidad se reflejaba a la perfección en su voy. El capitán no le quitaba todavía la mirada de encima.

-….-

-….-

-Estoy esperando explicaciones.

-…- tomó aire, soltándolo levemente segundos después. Ya podría hablar un poco más claro, explicando por completo la situación y todo lo ocurrido. La mayoría no se lo creía, dando como respuesta miradas de confusión. La gente más fría, refiriéndonos a Tezuka, Ryoma y Fuji no mostraron emoción alguna, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no se sintieran extrañados interiormente.

-Y-y no me puedo quedar ya que debo de ir a r-regresar las prendas a Kirihara-san…

-Espérate a que la practica termine, te acompañare- dijo de forma sobre-protectora el capitán del equipo. Nadie se asombro ante el acto, ya conocían a la perfección al chico.

-E-esta bien, Tezuka-senpai…se dónde esta y todo…mi s-sentido de orientación ha mejorado últimamente- comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa –A-aparte que le dije que se las llevaría antes que su practica comenzase…y parece que ya se me esta haciendo tarde…

-Ryuzaki, escucha al capitán, no te confíes al asistir a ese lugar sola. Recuerda simplemente lo torpe que eres, aparte que te pierdes fácilmente- la mayoría de los chicos se quedaron atónicos ante lo que el chico de mirada gatuna dijo, Sakuno entendió a la perfección lo que decía. Sonrió forzadamente, apretando los ojos tratando de retener las lágrimas que se querían escapar de sus ojos.

-G-gracias por preocuparte Ryoma-kun, pero se cuidarme sola…- con esas ultimas palabras, salió corriendo de lugar. Cuando dio la vuelta para correr, el viento se llevo consigo dos pares de lágrimas frescas…unas que la mayoría de los presentes pudieron notar.

-Sakuno…- debía de admitirlo, esta vez el chico se había sobrepasado.

-¡Echizen!- grito un chico mientras le tomaba por el cuello -¡¿CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPETIRTE QUE A LAS MUJERES NO SE LES HACE LLORAR?!- le grito enojado, apretando el agarre lastimando un poco al chico.

-¡M-momo-senpai! ¡Eso duele!- se quejo, como si la escena que acabase de suceder fuera solo otro bobo recuerdo.

-¡SERAS!- quería simplemente golpearlo, pero sus compañeros alrededor le detuvieron antes de que fuese a los extremos.

-Cálmate Momo- Kawamura dijo sosteniéndole de los brazos.

-Momo-senpai, ¿a que vino todo esto?- se quejo el chico arreglándose la chaqueta. Momoshiro se estaba saliendo de quicio, ¿Cómo podía tener un Kohai tan…tan insensible y bobo como él?

-¡Cálmense de una vez!- grito el capitán -¡Correrán ahora 20 vueltas a toda la vista, todos los que estén aquí dentro!-

Con eso la mayoría se calmo, pero algunos seguían preocupados pos la acción pasada de la joven Ryuzaki. No podían hacer nada, el acto ya había sido hecho.

…

……..

……………….

Estaba en su casa, cambiándose de prendas a otras nada formal para su estilo. Un simple pants rojo y una blusa blanca. Simplemente eso. Guardo el short en su mochila, pero la chamarra la dejo fuera. Sabía que sus pensamientos eran los indebidos en esos instantes, pero quería seguir usando la chaqueta de aquel chico pelinegro. Se la puso nuevamente de la misma forma, dejando su cabello suelto sin las intenciones de sostener en una coleta o en sus dos adorables trenzas. Salió de casa, disponiéndose a marchar a la estación del tren.

Cuando se fuese del Rikkaidah…estaba segura que desearía pasar frente al río para despejar su mente y pensar en cosas buenas, no en cosas tristes que simplemente le hieren más y más; cada momento que piensa en ellos…

……

……..

…………..

Salía de clases, dirigiéndose a los vestidores de hombres para poder cambiarse de prendas para poder jugar Tennis. Al llegar al lugar, pareció como sí el hubiese sido el primero ya que nadie se encontraba todavía alrededor. Dejo su mochila dentro del locker, abriendo la cremallera para sacar su ropa de Regular. Un momento quedo callado…percatándose de que no traía su uniforme, solo el pantalón y camiseta.

Golpeó su cabeza, maldiciéndose por lo torpe que fue al olvidarlo en su casa. Mientras realizaba actos masoquistas, no se había percatado que el resto del equipo había llegado también.

-Mocoso, ¿estas bien?

Ante la voz que escucho dejo de golpearse, volteando a ver a sus Senpai-tachi.

-Sí…perdón por lo que acababan de ver…

-Es raro verte así- comenzó a hablar el chico de lentes –Es normal verte golpear a la gente durante partidos, pero no a ti mismo.

-¿Qué sucede, Akaya?- cuestionó el capitán.

-N-nada…- mintió, sintiendo sobre sí la penetrante mirada del vice-capitán. El chico no recordaba nada al respecto de la mañana, creyendo que había dejado su uniforme en casa a punto de recibir una sentencia de muerte por parte de Sanada.

Nadie dijo nada por los siguientes cinco segundos, ignorando al final el tema regresando a sus actividades diarias.

Cada quien comenzó con su respectivo menú al inicio de la practica. Con el paso del tiempo, Yukimura dio la orden de que le dieran ciertas vueltas a la escuela para calentar, los otros sin queja alguna aceptaron. No podían negarse, era eso si es que apreciaban a lo máximo su vida.

….

……..

…………….

Había llegado al instituto, para su suerte no se perdió en el trayecto, ahora…no debía de perderse dentro de este lugar. Sí, era la primera vez que ella estaba en este lugar. Hubiese querido que alguien le acompañase para no perderse, pero debía percatarse de que ya era grande y debía madurar. Sacando todos los pensamientos de su mente, se adentro a la desolada escuela.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llego a este lugar?

Estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas sin rumbo alguno por buen rato, estuvo buscando ha alguna persona que le pudiese dar direcciones, pero para su mala suerte ya nadie se encontraba alrededor.

Ya no sabía realmente dónde se encontraba, el edificio frente a ella parecía un auditoria, así que supuso que era eso. Había bancas alrededor, dándole una cierta imagen a un parque. Se sentó un momento, para descansar un poco y visualizar bien el lugar dónde se encontraba.

-Mou…estoy perdida…- se dio por vencida, dando a la luz los hechos reales.

A un poco cierta distancia, unos chicos que se encontraban trotando se fijaron en la chica. Se detuvieron las dos personas, forzando un poco la vista para percatarse si su vista no les mentía…o esa chica tenía puesta una chaqueta de ellos. Ambos se miraron, asintiendo con la cabeza. No se habían equivocado, ella la tenía puesta. Los demás chicos se detuvieron para ver a los otros dos. Ambos mirando a un cierto punto en especial. La mayoría siguieron con la mirada ese mismo punto, quedando igual algo confundidos.

Sakuno suspiro, estirándose un poco y parándose de su lugar. Ya había relajado un poco su cuerpo y podría seguir buscando por el chico. Miro por un momento el reloj de su muñeca. Suspiro nuevaente al ver la hora. Se estaba haciendo tarde y sin señal del chico. Faltaba media para las seis…

-¿Dónde estará? ¿Habrá regresado ya a casa?- se pregunto un poco preocupada. No percatándose de que un grupo de chicos le había escuchado.

-¿Buscas a alguien en especial?- se asusto. Volteó rápidamente a ver quien era el propietario de la voz. Encontrando detrás de ella a ocho chicos que le miraban seriamente.

-A-ano…

-Antes de que digas alguna cosa, ¿Qué haces con esa chaqueta?- pregunto un peli-gris acortando las palabras de la chica.

Sakuno miro alrededor de ellos. Sabía que eran los Regulares de Tennis, pero ella buscaba a uno de especial. Allí estaba, detrás de un chico que utilizaba una gorra azul.

-¡Kirihara-san!- dijo en alegría, ignorando la pregunta anterior. Algunos se confundieron, otros siguieron con sus frías personalidades. El nombrado le miro curioso al igual que confundido.

-L-lamento haber llegado tarde…no pude salir antes de la escuela- se disculpó formalmente ante el, recibiendo más preguntas a su mente.

-¿Q-quien eres?- pregunto por fin, tratando se sacarse esa dudo en la cabeza. La chica le miro confusa, posiblemente notando que el chico se había olvidado completamente de ella. No le culpaba, todo el mundo lo hacía.

-Venía a regresarle su chaqueta como short- dijo con otra sonrisa forzada, dejando su mochila en piso para quitarse la chamarra y entregársela junto con una bolsa blanca en la cual estaba la otra prenda. –N-nuevamente le agradezco por lo que hizo, Kirihara-san…tratare de ser menos descuidada para la próxima.

El chico quedo viendo fijamente a la menor por unos instantes. Unas imágenes llegaron a su mente, recordando a lo que se refería.

-¿Ryuzaki-chan, no? ¿Aquella niña torpe de esta mañana?- Sakuno tristemente asintió, pero en algo le alegro que se háyase cordado de ella.

-¿Ryuzaki? Ese nombre me suena familiar.

-Ella es la nieta de aquella vieja gruñona, la entrenadora del Seigaku.

-¡Obaa-chan no es eso!- grito. Al momento en el que se percato de lo que había hecho se disculpo.

Hubo silencio repentino, pero el vice-capitán frustrado lo rompió.

-¿Tienes algún otro negocio aquí en Rikkaidah?- la chica negó –Entonces ya es hora para que te marches.

Ella asintió. –L-lamento lo sucedido al igual que interrumpir su entrenamiento…R-realmente lo siento- al escucharla Kirihara inconscientemente gruño. Los presentes no pasaron eso por alto.

-¡Te he dicho que no te disculpes por pequeñeces!- posó una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, revolviendo por completo su cabello.

-L-lo siento- se molesto más, revolviendo más fuerte su cabello.

-Mocoso, creo que ya debes de dejarla…- dijo el pelirrojo. El chico notó su acto, dejándola al instante. La chica le agradeció a su salvador, este solo le sonrió.

-Sabes, eres linda.

La chica no paso por alto el alago, asombrándose por completo mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas. Bajo un poco la mirada, dejando que su flequillo le cubriese el rostro.

-¡Ahora te ves adorable!- dijo, acercándose a ella para después darle un pequeño- y mortal- abrazo. Sakuno nuevamente se sonrojo, pero su rostro se veía más rojo que antes. Completamente más.

-Estará bien…esta más roja que antes…

-Puri- el peli plateado río.

-Senpai…creo que la estas matando…

El chico escucho ese comentario, mirando a la chica que parecía no poder respirar. La soltó de inmediato del agarre, disculpándose. Cuando recupero un poco de aire, sonrió lo más alegre que pudo, antes de articular unas ultimas palabras.

-C-creo que ya es hora que me vaya- levanto su mirada al cielo que se estaba tornando rojizo por el atardecer –Se esta haciendo tarde y no q-quiero quitarles más tiempo.

-Fue un gusto en conocerte, Ryuzaki-chan- el capitán amablemente le sonrió. La chica tímidamente correspondió.

-¿No quieres esperarte un poco en lo que terminamos para que te lleve a tu casa?- pregunto el peli-negro, llamando la atención de la gente alrededor.

-¡N-no gracias, K-Kirihara-san…no quiero molestarle más, fue suficiente lo que hizo por mí esta mañana- exaltada comenzaba a negar con brazos y cabeza.

-Es lo apropiado, aparte de que se tomó la molestia de venir hasta acá para entregar esas cosas.

-¡Yo la acompaño!- grito felizmente el pelirrojo. –Yanagi-senpai tiene en algo la razón, aparte de que ya se esta haciendo tarde para que una joven y linda estudiante este fuera a estar horas.

Sakuno solo pudo sonrojarse ante las palabras.

-Bunta, dejemos a Akaya-

-¡No! ¡Jamás le dejare a su merced a MI Princesa de Chocolate!- grito, negando cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con Kirihara o ella.

-¿P-princesa…de C-chocolate?- repitió la castaña, sonrojándose más y sintiéndose confundida.

-Maniático de las golosinas, ahora confundes a una niña con dulces.

-¡¿Qué?! No me culpen, ella huele a chocolate…

-N-no quiero interrumpir nada…c-creo que sería mejor que me marchase- se despidió, dando media vuelta para marcharse. Se detuvo por completo al sentir aquel tacto con su muñeca, sintiendo como alguien le detenía para no seguir con su trayecto.

-¿No escuchaste que te esperaras?- dijo el peli-plateado, sonriendo.

Sakuno se asusto ante el acto, no pudo evitar mostrar aquella mirada de miedo.

-Niuo-senpai, creo que la has asustado.

El chico río nuevamente. –Si se asusta por algo tan simple dudo que llegue a su casa a salvo.

-P-podre cuidarme sola…no hay necesidad de que me protejan o se preocupen por mí- su voz lentamente se comenzaba a quebrar, había recordado ciertas cosas, unas en las cuales su querido Príncipe y sus frías palabras estaban involucradas –S-e que soy torpe y lo demás…pero no débil…

El chico de lentes se le quedo viendo. –Nadie dijo algo al respecto sobre ello.

Sakuno reacciono. Se percato que él chico tenía razón y que nadie había dicho nada sobre eso acerca de ella. Secó rápido sus lágrimas y se disculpó.

-L-lamento esto…confundí un tema con otro…- sonrisa forzada. –Será mejor que me vaya, adiós- dejando a un chico con palabras en la boca, salió corriendo del lugar.

-Qué chica más rara- dijo Niou.

-Tu lo has dicho- asintió Jackal.

Marui como Kirihara se quedaron viendo la dirección en cual la chica había partido, ambos suspiraron al unison.

-Será mejor terminar con esto si quieren irse rápido- hablo firmemente Yukimura. Todo el grupo asintió y comenzó nuevamente a correr.

* * *

Bueno...como ya se han dado cuenta:

-La personalidad de Ryuzaki la cambio un poco, es igual de penosa pero el dolor esta reflejado en su alma y corazón.

-Los chicos del Rikkaidah...como no salen mucho no tengo muy bien presente sus personalidad, así que habrá veces que tenga que recurrir al OCCs. Espero me disculpen eso,

Lamento si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía al igual que de redacción, soy mala en esto y practicamente se admitirlo.

Gracias a la gente que comentó en el episodio anterior, espero no haberles desilusionado con este episodio de porquería. ¬¬


	3. Chapter 3

Este capítulo es simplemente corto, diría yo. Agradesco nuevamente a la gente que ha comentado en los episodios pasados y ehmm...y posiblemente a la que comentará en esté. Pues, lo único que puedo decir es que lamento lo corto, razón: si le continuaba en este mismo el episodio abarcaría como a más tardar...unas 6,000 o a más tardar 8,000 palabras y estas se me hacen exageradamente muchas y los episodios largoos son aburridos e inclusive interminables. Simplemente por eso y espero me disculpen por ello.

**Disclaimer: a mí no me pertenece Tennis no Oujisama como lo he dicho con aterioridad, solo el fic y mis bobos comentarios y pensamientos...**  
**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: Hay veces que un Poco de Ayuda no hace Tanto Daño…**

¿Acaso era una idiota? ¿Una niña que tiene miedo a cualquier cosa que se le pose por delante? No lo entendía…simplemente no entendía su sentir. ¿Cómo puede actuar así frente a gente desconocida? Les había visto con anterioridad pero jamás había cruzado palabra alguna más que con Kirihara, pero aun así ¡Simplemente como Pudo! Podía notar, que Tomoka tenía razón, había cambiado mucho, incluso ya era irreconocible. Levanto su mirada que con anterioridad se encontraba escondida entre sus rodillas, mirando su reflejo en el río. No había cambio físico, simplemente era mental y de comportamiento. Miro sus ojos, cristalinos con ciertas lágrimas de por fuera. Otra vez sucedía lo mismo, el acto de niña llorona.

Suspiro, abrazando sus rodillas y hundiendo su cabeza entre estas. Estaba todo oscuro, las estrellas ya habían mostrado aparición en el cielo azul. Ya era tarde, muy tarde como para que una "linda y joven estudiante" como Marui había dicho, estuviese merodeando por allí. De seguro su abuela estaría preguntándose por esta, o de seguro aun no llegaba a casa y notaba su desaparición. Debía de dejar de tener pensamientos negativos y contradictorios hacia la gente, esto no era nada normal de ella.

Se paró, quitándole un poco el polvo a sus prendas. Para su suerte, todavía había luz en las calles, estaría segura….

-¡…!- el ruido de un cristal romperse le llamó la atención, dando media vuelta para saber de dónde vino. Sus iris temblaban…sus ojos bien abiertos se encontraba. Metida en problemas, en medio de la noche…un lugar desconocido en el cual nadie podría protegerle…

…

…….

…………………

Por suerte el menú de entrenamiento de ese día no había sido tan pesado como los anteriores… ¿o será acaso que no se dio cuenta de ello por estar preocupándose por la chica? No, era imposible. El era un demonio de Rikkaidah no una niñera. Aun así, su capitán como Yagyuu-senpai tenían razón…no era bueno dejarle ir sola.

_CLICK…._

Ahora que lo pensaba y recapacitaba a la vez, ¿desde hace cuanto se preocupa por alguien que no sea ciertamente de su equipo? ¿Y más por una niñita? Suspiro pesadamente, deseando ya llegar a su casa para dormir un buen rato y no despertar hasta el siguiente día.

-¡…!- una botella de cristal se rompió, No le importo, en estos alrededores de Kanagawa eran dónde los viejos borrachos, violadores y narcotraficantes se reunían. Era mejor ignorarlo.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Se sobresalto. Miro a todos lados, en busca de la persona de aquel grito. Reconoció a la perfección la voz, extrañamente sintiendo un nudo atorado en la garganta y ganas de ir a salvarle.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- allí estaba lo que ocupaba, otro grito de la menor. Estaba muy cerca de dónde se encontraba. Mirando para todas partes..le encontró. Sus ojos jade mostraron una gran rabia, mordiendo su labio inferior causando sangrado, debía de hacer eso si no quería matar a alguien.

Comenzó a correr a dónde ellos se encontraban. Al estar a pocos pasos de distancia, logró mirar bien la escena. El señor arriba de la indefensa niña, desgarrando como una fiera las prendas de la chica dejándola en prendas interiores. Gruño, apretando y mandando toda su ira a sus manos.

-¿Qué se siente pequeña? ¡¿Lo estas disfrutando, eh?!- ya le había lastimado, dejándole ciertas cortadas en su blanca piel.

-¡Aléjate! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- peleaba y forcejeaba, pero era inútil.

-¡Vamos pequeña! ¡Recuerda la forma en la cual YO te quite la Virginidad!- estaba a punto de besarla, pero un golpe en el torso se lo impidió. Salió volando hacia un costado, poniendo su mano en la sección del golpe levantando lentamente la mirada. Allí estaba aquel chico de segundo grado.

-¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?- era lógico lo que estaba haciendo, pero igual pregunto. Si la respuesta era una convincente, simplemente le golpearía, si no era de su agrado. Bienvenido al mismísimo infierno.

-¿Y tu quien te crees mocoso? ¡Eh!- le grito, poniéndose nuevamente de pie.

-La persona que te mandará al mismo Infierno- dijo amenazante, quitándose la chamarra y poniéndola sobre el cuerpo desmayado de la chica.

-¡Maldito!

Ante esta situación las palabras no servían del todo, simplemente su único recurso era la violencia. Para Kirihara esto era un simple juego, esquivaba con facilidad todos los débiles golpes del viejo borracho. ¿Era hora de contra-atacar, cierto? Dio un pequeño salto para atrás, manteniendo cierta distancia del viejo. Ambos se quedaron quietos, Akaya únicamente metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Volveré a preguntar y espero una respuesta correcta- sonrió burlonamente -¿Qué se supone que le estabas haciendo?

El anciano por igual sonrió -¿Acaso no era obvio?- fue lentamente sacando una botella de cerveza de su arrugada chaqueta –Estaba tratando de disfrutar esta noche de cielo estrellado con la pequeña. Además, ¿Quién eres tú para interferir?- Kirihara gruño.

-Planeaba golpearte un poco hasta dejarte inconsciente, pero parece que ahora cambie de opinión.

-No te hagas el macho mocoso, no te metas con la gente equivocada.

-Corrección… ¡tú no te metas con la gente equivocada!- lanzo el primer ataque. Fue esquivado.

-¡No me jodas!- levanto la mano con la botella, estrellándola contra el piso.

-¡…!- varios fragmentos de cristal fueron dispersados. Unos cayeron al piso, otros no. Por la cercanía entre Kirihara y el viejo, ciertos vidrios se impregnaron en su piel, hiriéndolos.

Kirihara, ignorando la herida de su rodilla como brazo, río. -¿Crees que esto podrá detenerme?- pregunto, quitándose con brusquedad los pedazos encajados. El viejo le miro con temor.

-¿Q-que eres tú?- cayó al piso, retrocediendo en miedo.

-¿Hay necesidad de saberlo? Soy simplemente un estudiante de secundaria- le levanto la mirada, mostrando su demonio de Tennis.

-¡D-de-demonio!- como un ratón asustado que huye de su presa desapareció. Kirihara suspiro, tratando de calmarse ya que todo había pasado. Egreso su mirada a la chica que hacia tirada en el césped. Camino hacia esta, hincándose un poco para verle de cerca. A menor se encontraba llorando, un rojo carmín posándose en sus mejillas mientras su respiración era agitada. Sus manos aferrándose a la chaqueta, apretando los parpados.

-Te lo habíamos dicho, no era bueno que te fueras sola. Aparte que no conoces este lugar…- se rasco la contra parte de su cabeza, mirándole algo serio. –Niñita boba- le puso bien la chaqueta, cuando le subió la cremallera, la cargo estilo boda; llevándosela a su casa para tratarle las heridas. No le importaban las de él, le preocupaba más la chica.

…

…….

……………………

La acostó sobre su cama como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase. Seguía respirando de forma agitada aun así ya todo hubiera pasado…será que…Posó de inmediato una de sus manos en su frente. Sí, estaba teniendo fiebre. ¿Qué podía hacer en un momento como este? Usar medicinas. Claro, pero no tenía en su casa. Sus familiares habían ido a acampar y se llevaron todo el botiquín con ellos. Debía de pensar en alguien que viviese cerca de él para pedirle algo de ayuda, aunque no había necesidad de depender de nadie…pero esta vez había que hacer una excepción. De un momento a otro la imagen de Yukimura Seiichi llego a su mente.

¡Claro! Su capitán vivía en la esquina siguiente de su casa, el era bueno en primeros auxilios. Esperaba que tuviese tiempo para venir. Dejo a la chica por un momento, dirigiéndose a la sala en busca del teléfono.

Marco el número, esperando que este respondiera.

-….- sonaba la línea. Todavía sin respuestas.

-…- miro al reloj de la pared. Media noche. Maldijo el tiempo. De seguro en el entrenamiento de mañana por molestar a estas horas le pondrían a correr doscientas vueltas.

_-Se esta comunicando en la Residencia de los Yukimura, ¿desea algo?- _la voz sonaba adormilada.

-¿Se encuentra Yukimura Seiichi? Habla Kirihara Akaya- se sintió aliviado de que levantaran el teléfono, ahora se encontraba en camino de regreso a la habitación para ver el estado de la chica.

_-¿Akaya? ¿Qué se supone que haces llamándole a tú capitán a esta hora de la noche?-_ su voz sonaba molesta. Allí estaba lo que temía, aunque si le daba las razones podía ser menos severo con el al día siguiente.

-¿Recuerda a Ryuzaki Sakuno? ¿La chica que ayer nos visitó en el entrenamiento?

_-¿Ryuzaki-chan? ¿Qué le paso? _

-La encontré hace poco cerca del río, pero no de una forma muy bonita- se sentó a un costado de la cama, cuidando con la mirada a la chica.

_-¿Esta contigo? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- _como el caballero que era se preocupa por el estado de las damiselas.

-Esta conmigo, pero esta grave. Tiene fiebre muy alta y…- fue cortado por el chico del teléfono.

_-Voy para allá…-_ y se cortó. Kirihara por igual colgó, poniendo el teléfono en un buró cerca de él. Iba a ponerse de pie, usando todo su peso en su rodilla derecha. Cayó nuevamente al suela por culpa del dolor. La herida se había hecho en sí algo más grave, incrementando el sangrado. Por la preocupación que tenía en ese momento por la chica se olvido por completo de su estado. ¡Al diablo con esto! Era un hombre y como tan aguantaría, la salud de una mujer era más importante.

_¡RINGGGGGGGGGG!_

Había sonado el timbre. Se asombro. No había pasado casi más de un minuto desde que finalizo su llamada con su Buchou y este ya se encontraba parado frente la puerta de su casa. Ignoró nuevamente el dolor y se paró para ir a abrir la puerta, sabía que sí le hacía esperar no habría ningún mañana.

-¡Buchou!

-¿Dónde esta?- traía junto con el una pequeña mochila café. Akaya se sorprendió, ¿acaso Mura haría de doctor ahora? Simplemente increíble.

-En mi habitación…

Estando allí Yukimura no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la menor, preguntándose como fue que todo esto paso. Le habían destapado y quitado la chaqueta; dejando al expuesto su pequeño cuerpo. Sus prendas estaban todas rasgadas, varias partes de su cuerpo tenían pequeñas cortadas y otras cuentas unos moretones. Esto era inaudito…

-¿Qué fue lo que realmente sucedió, Akaya?- no le importo mirarle, solo se dispuso a comenzar a curarle las heridas.

-Cuando la vi estaba queriendo ser violada por un maldito viejo borracho- su voz sonaba enojada, el peli-azul no pasó eso por alto.

-¿Qué paso con él?

-Huyo como un maldito cobarde, tuvo suerte que no le hubiese asesinado.

Después de esa última oración la habitación se lleno de silencio, solo la respiración de la chica se escuchaba.

-Akaya, tráeme una toalla húmeda- sin respuesta fue a hacer lo que le pidió.

Suspiro, sintiéndose en sí algo culpable por la situación de la chica. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que una joven e indefensa dama como ella se fuera sola estando en una ciudad desconocida? Era de lo peor, ahora ya no merecía ser llamado caballero.

-Aquí esta- se la dio. Yukimura fijo un instante su mirada en el chico, percatándose de la macha de sangre que resaltaba sobre su playera de titular. Le puso la toalla en la frente de la chica, esperando que así se mejorara un poco. Se dio la vuelta para ahora mirara de frente a su jugador idiota, mirándole con un semblante frío.

-¿Estas herido, cierto?

-¿Eh?- miró su brazo y después rodilla –Sí, pero no es nada grave, solo superficial…

-Si solo fuera superficial no se marcaría la sangre en las prendas- dio en el clavo. –Ahora, por no decirme nada al respecto…cuando te mejores de la rodilla correrás por el infierno.

Trago con fuerza, sintiendo algo de miedo ante las palabras del capitán. –D-de acuerdo…

…

…….

……………….

Había ya casi pasado como una media hora en general, la chica parecía ya un poco más calmada. Ahora durmiendo como sí nada hubiese sucedido.

-Creo que ya esta todo…será mejor que me vaya de una vez- se paro. Kirihara notó su acción y se puso igual de pie.

El chico le acompaño hasta la entrada, una vez afuera ambos se dispusieron a charlar un poco.

-Mura-buchou…pido permiso de faltar a la practica matutina del día de hoy.

-Entiendo, cuídala y asegúrate de llevarla a Seishun a salvo.

-Gracias por venir y…tratar mis heridas…

-Me alegra que nada grave le haya se pasado a Ryuzaki-chan, si no me sentiría muy mal al respecto…bueno, es mejor que descanses, nos vemos mañana, Akaya…

Se quedo un rato más parado frente a la puerta hasta que su capitán hubiese desaparecido en la distancia. Se adentro nuevamente en la casa, acomodándola un poco.

Regreso a la habitación, la chica ya estaba más tranquila. Fue buena idea informarle a su capitán…

Recargo su espalda contra la cama, sumiéndose por unos momentos en sus pensamientos.

Era extraño…simplemente extraño el hecho de tener a una chica en su cama y el estando solo con ella. La péquela Ryuzaki Sakuno, nieta de Ryuzaki Sumire entrenadora de Tennis del equipo de Seigaku. Ahora, por el hecho de que esta no se encontraba en su casa y posiblemente extraviada, le estaría causando cierta preocupación; todo esto significaba y daba a entender que cuando pusiera un solo pie en la escuela esa tendría que buscar a la anciana para darle explicaciones. Simplemente rogaba por no ser injustamente asesinado.

Inconscientemente se tiro en el piso, mirando al techo pasando ambas manos detrás de la cabeza. Dio una última mirada a la menor, durmiendo plácidamente, ya era hora de que este también durmiese. No le importaba el lugar, no le importaba el hecho de dormir en el suelo…con que estuviese acompañando a la pequeña princesa…

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado el episodio, ahora que empezare con examenes no se cuando vuelva a publircar otro episodio, pero esto sí...no soy de la gente que abandona sus historias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo del leer el Fic y...ehmmm...espero no haberles decepcionado. Ideas, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, virus, desaprovaciones, etc. son con mucho gusto admitidas.

Ja-ne...


	4. Chapter 4

Bien, aquí solo presentandome para subir otro episodio del Fic...etto...como sea:

**Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama no es de mí propiedad. Sí lo fuera mataría a Ryoma (No hay razón, solo quiero que muera) ¬¬**

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 4: ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto? Una sonrisa siempre alegra el día...**

_¡RING RING!..._

Sonaba de forma escandalosa el teléfono es su residencia. Miro el reloj que se encontraba a su costado. Una y media de la madrugada. ¿A quién se le ocurre marcar a estas horas? Se cuestionó mentalmente. Sin màs retardos, levanto el telèfono.

-Esta hablando a la Residencia Tezuka, ¿Desea algo?- trato de sonar lo màs amablemente posible, pero sentìa gran frustración.

_-¿Tezuka, Kunimitsu Tezuka?_

-El habla…

_-Lamento llamar tan tarde, solo querìa informar ciertas cosas ya que tù conoces a la entrenadora Ryuzaki…_

-¿Podría saber con quien estoy hablando?

En sì se le hacia extraño que una persona cuya voz se le hacia un tanto familiar le estuviese hablando a esas horas, y sobre todo si su entrenadora tenìa que ver en algo al respecto.

_-Yukimura Seiishi, capitàn del equipo de Tennis de Rikkaidah, ¿me recuerdas?_

-Sì, lamento la descortesía, ¿pero podrías decirme que esta pasando?

_-Su nieta, Ryuzaki Sakuno…_

Sus ojos que a un principio solamente mostraban pura seriedad se abrieron por completo al escuchar el nombre de la menor y màs si salìa de la boca del "hijo de dios". Ahora que lo recordaba, en la tarde cuando vio por ùltima vez a la pequeña esta iba a ir a Rikkaidah a entregar ciertas cosas…después de esto recibió una llamada por parte de su entrenadora como a las ocho de la noche preguntando le sì sabìa a donde se habìa ido ya que todavía no regresaba…extrañamente comenzó a preocuparse…

-¿Què pasa con ella?- trato de conservar la calma, debìa sacarle toda la información.

_-Creì que sus familiares estarìan preocupados por su repentina desaparición…por eso llame para informar que la pequeña dama esta a salvo…_

-¿Dònde se encuentra ahora?

_-Esta en casa de Akaya, Kirihara Akaya…_

Ella era su hermanita, así èl la toleraba…habìa muchas razones para poder preocuparse por su estado. Uno, estaba todavía en Kanawaga; dos, estaba durmiendo en casa de un demonio; tres, ¿què fue lo que realmente paso?

_-Mañana Akaya la llevarà a Seishun y les explicarà todo lo que sucedió. Descuida Tezuka, esta en buenas manos…_

-Gracias por llamar y lamento las molestias que Ryuzaki-san ha causado…

_-No te preocupes de ello, el deber de un caballero es cuidar a las damiselas. Lamento llamar tan tarde, nos comunicamos luego…_

-Sì…

Se corto la llamada, por igual, el colgò. Ya que sabìa el paradero de la menor, era hora de informar a su entrenadora. Levantó nuevamente el telèfono, comenzando a marchar unos números…

…

………

……………………………..

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba de esa forma…él abrazando le fuertemente por la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo como sí no la quisiese dejar ir. De esa forma había despertado, pero aun así mantenía gran fuerza en el agarre. Ambos en el suelo, durmiendo uno encima del otro tratándose como una cómoda almohada. No se comprendía, si ya se encontraba despierto, ¿Por qué no se la quitaba de encima y se alejaba antes de que cosas mucho peores sucediesen? Le gustaba…la forma en la cual se encontraban, su aroma, sentir aquella calidez que emergía del cuerpo de la menor… Se estaba volviendo un maldito enfermo. Miro el reloj de la pared. Seis treinta de la mañana. Faltaba media hora para que este se tuviese que retirar a entrenar, pero esta vez sería para ir a Tokyo para llevar a la chica a su escuela. Esto significaba que era hora de despertarle…aun así el no lo desease.

-Niña, hora de despertar- soltó su agarre, moviéndola por el hombro para ver como reaccionaba. Esta solo se dio la vuelta, ahora acostándose sobre el piso. Akaya suspiro.

-Mmmm…Kirihara-san- dijo entre sueños, mostrando un leve sonrojo. Parpadeo un par de veces, procesando lo dicho para reconocer si estaba soñando o ella realmente dijo su nombre.

-Debe estar teniendo pesadillas respecto a lo de ayer- se mintió a sí mismo –Mejor despertarla antes de que llegue a esa escena.

-¡Ryuzaki-san!- la movió con un poco más de fuerza, pero tampoco la lastimo. La chica realizo leves y pequeños quejidos, antes de comenzar a abrir lentamente los ojos.

-Ahh…- fue lo primero que salió de sus labios -¿D-dónde estoy?-

-Era hora de que despertaras, niña- sin razón le llamaba por la forma de "niña", pero no es lógico, era una niña. Sonrió de lado.

-¡¿K-kirihara-san?!- se exalto, sentándose de inmediato mostrando rubor en sus mejillas otra vez. -¿Q-que esta pasando?

-Pues…por así simple decirlo es una larga historia y creo que no queras saber nada en absoluto.

-¿Qué pasó?- Akaya suspiro.

-Ayer por la noche casi eres violada, ¿alguna otra pregunta o duda?- las iris de la chica temblaron al escucharlo. Ahora que lo recordaba él tenía toda la razón…pero el simple hecho de recordar lo sucedido le aterraba, no quería volver a repetir esa horrible escena en su mente.

-Y ahorita estas en mi casa, mejor decirlo en mí habitación- se paró del suelo, mirando desde arriba a la menor.

-Y-yo…- bajo la mirada, soltando pequeños sollozos. Kirihara se asusto.

-¡N-ni se te ocurra llorar!- grito algo nervioso. Sí Mura-buchou se enteraba que casi hace llorar a una joven e inocente chica como ella…era mejor no imaginarse las consecuencias.

-N-no lo puedo evitar…- lentamente fue limpiando sus lágrimas con sus dedos –Pero me siento feliz. M-muchas gracias por todo, K-kirihara-san- le mostro la sonrisa más dulce que podía tener, una que ella mismo creyó haber perdido hace ya mucho tiempo atrás. Sin pensarlo o siquiera creerlo se estaba sonrojando. Desvió de inmediato la mirada, queriendo cambiar el tema.

-H-hoy yo te llevaré a Seishun para decirle a tú abuela todo lo sucedido, así que vete cambiando…

-E-etto… ¿Ano, Kirihara-san?

-¿Qué?

-¿Q-que me podría poner?- pregunto de forma nerviosa. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Era una mujer, dentro de la casa de un hombre con una chamarra (la del Rikkaidah) y nada por debajo más que ropa interior.

Se golpeo mentalmente, ¿por qué no pensó en eso antes?

-Creo que te tendré que volver a prestar prendas- dijo. La chica le levantó la mirada mostrando asombro en sus ojos.

-…- no supo como responder, nada saldría de su boca en esos instantes.

Un silencio inundo la habitación, ninguno de los dos quiso articular más palabras. Akaya se dirigió a su closet, en busca de ropas que le quedarán en sí algo pequeñas y que no le quedasen tan grandes a la chica. Esta situación era difícil.

Miraba por todos lados la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era grande, de paredes azuladas y arreglada. Increíble que uno de los demonios del Rikkaidah viviese en un lugar tan ordenado como este.

-A-ano, Kirihara-san- le llamó pero este no le presto atención, continuó hablando aun así –P-puedo irme así…sí es que me d-dejas usar otra ves t-tú chaqueta c-claro- al final río de forma nerviosa. En respuesta tuvo una mirada fría que mataría a cualquiera por parte del chico.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA O QUE?!- no era su intención fritarle, mucho menos asustarla, pero no lo pudo evitar -¿Qué pasaría si uno de los malditos hombres de Seishun te obliga a quitarte la chamarra? ¿Te sentirías cómoda cuando media escuela te vea desnuda?- pregunto algo irritado. La chica se quedo atónica, no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando.

_-¿K-kirihara-san…se acaba de preocupar por mí?- _pensó, embozando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Sonríes porqué te gusta la idea de ir desnuda? Entonces…- la chica interrumpió sus palabras.

-G-gracias por preocuparte por mí, Kirihara-san- otra sonrisa perdida. ¿Cuántas había recuperado en esa misma mañana? No, pregunta incorrecta. ¿Cuántas sonrisas había recuperado desde que se re-encontró con Akaya? Esa era la pregunta correcta, pero aun faltaba tiempo para dar la respuesta.

Sin saberlo nuevamente sonrió. Esta chica, esta chica era simplemente rara. Le quito la mirada de encima y siguió buscando una que otra prenda a su medida. Encontró un short azul y una playera blanca. Estas eran de cuando estaba en primaría, de seguro le quedarían.

-Ten, ponte esto de por momento- se las lanzo. Sakuno las tomó. –El baño esta allí; cámbiate, arréglate, báñate yo que se. Te esperaré en la cocina, solo no tardes- salió de la habitación, dejando a una sonriente Sakuno.

…

…….

………………………..

Caminaba, sabía a la perfección su camino y por eso no se tomaba la molestia de prestarle atención; ahora lo que importaba eran sus pensamientos. Desde que habló con aquel chico en la madrugada sintió que algo no estaba bien o fuera de su lugar, solo no le entendía. Estaba atravesando la entrada hacia el instituto, ignorando la presencia de aquella persona que le vio entrar sacándole de sus pensamiento al escuchar su voz.

-¿Esta todo bien, Yukimura?

-¿Sanada?- no se asombró al verlo, puntual como de costumbre. –Descuida, todo esta bien. Solo estoy pensando.

Le miro de forma irritado, sabía que tenía algo entre manos ya que le conocía desde infantes. Suspiro, siguiendo su juego.

-No falta mucho para que lleguen los demás…será mejor ir adelantándonos a las canchas de Tennis.

…

…….

…………………

Había tomado un corto baño de a más tardar diez minutos, solo remojo y enjuago un poco su pelo para quitar un poco de mugre por los sucesos del día anterior. Se había asustado al ver el estado de su cuerpo. Pequeñas heridas que habían sido tratadas y una que otra cortada en la piel. No le importo, ya no le dolían en absoluto. Kirihara había hecho un gran trabajo, supuso ella. La prendas que le había prestado le quedaron a la perfección, grandes pero a la medida. Se sentía incompleta, como si algo faltara. Miró la chaqueta que se encontraba colgada en un gancho.

Quería ponérsela aunque eso sería algo sumamente extraño. La tomó sobre sus manos. No sabía en que estaba pensando, pero iba a realizar el acto.

Salió del baño, mirando alrededor de la habitación si había alguien. Estaba solo. Salió con un poco más de confianza, dirigiéndose ahora a la cocina para encontrarse con aquel muchacho.

-¿Kirihara-san?- le llamó. Esperando respuesta para saber exactamente dónde se encontraba el chico.

-¡Ryuzaki!- grito. Ante esto, ella ya supo guiarse. Lo había por fin encontrado (no era una casa grande, pero ya conocen a Sakuno), sentado en la sala observando el televisor. Le mostro una de sus típicas sonrisas burlonas, no pasando desapercibido su sonrojo.

-¿Lista para irte? Recuerda que debo regresarte sana y salva a Seishun.

-A-ano… ¿P-p-pu-pue..?- el chico le interrumpió.

-Sí vas a decir algo dilo claro, tanto tartamudeo es muy difícil de entender.

Se sintió apenada. Trago un bocado de aire, guardándolo pocos segundos en sus pulmones antes de poder hablar con claridad. -¿Puedo usar otra ves su chamarra?- pregunto, sintiendo gran calor en su rostro. Quedo medio asombrado. ¿Le gustaba la chaqueta? ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Era un caballero y como tal se la dejaría ya que era el deseo de una dama. Bueno…exactamente no era un caballero del todo, pero por ser hombre debía de… ¿ustedes entienden, no?

-Adelante.

Se sumo en sus pensamientos, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento en su interior. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué era este sentimiento que con anterioridad se había quedado escondido o más bien había desaparecido?

¿Amor tal vez?

¿Cariño?

¿Aprecio?

No lo sabía, tantos sentimientos unidos en un mismo instante. Un rubor mayor al anterior se posó en su rostro. Akaya lo notó, asustándose por un momento. Recordó que la noche pasada estuvo agonizando de una alta fiebre que apenas con varias medicinas que Mura-buchou le había administrado logró calmarse. No podía estar sufriendo otra vez de ello.

Salió disparado del sofá, acercándose peligrosamente a la chica posicionando una de sus manos sobre su frente, midiendo su temperatura.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? El demonio en su interior le había recriminado. ¿Acaso la hacía ya que le preocupaba que su capitán lo matara por no cuidar de ella como prometió? ¿Acaso se sintió preocupado que actuó antes de pensar? ¿No será que realmente se preocupaba por su salud?

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, unas orbes jade mirando fijamente a esas cafés. ¡Maldita sea!

-E-estoy bien…g-gracias…

-Bien- se alejo de ella –Toma tus cosas y en pocos minutos nos vamos.

…

………….

………………………

-El mocoso esta demorando…- gruño entre dientes aquel chico de pelo rojo.

-Sí, ¿Por qué demora tanto?

Ya todos los regulares del Rikkaidah se encontraban reunidos en las canchas de Tennis. Yukimura todavía no decía nada al respecto de lo sucedido, pero como todos se estaban quejando de su ausencia, era mejor decirles.

-Akaya no vendrá hoy al entrenamiento matutino.

Todas las miradas, algunas de curiosidad y otras por nomas fueron enfocadas en el chico.

-¿Yukimura?- Sanada le cuestiono. Este simplemente sonreía.

-Akaya esta ahorita de camino a Seigaku.

-…- guardaron silencio, esperando más respuestas de su querido buchou.

-¿Recuerdan a Ryuzaki-chan? ¿La chica que vino a ver a Akaya ayer durante el entrenamiento?

-¿Ryuzaki? ¿Entrenamiento?- murmuro para sí cuestionándose quien era esa persona. _Click… _-¡Mi Princesa de chocolate!- grito acercándose a Yukimura casi cómo si desease matarlo. -¿Qué ha pasado con ella Mura-buchou?

-No mucho, pero cómo no puedo irse a su casa se quedo a dormir en casa de Akaya.

Marui Bunta se sintió desfallecer, ¿un maldito demonio durmiendo bajo el mismo techo con un ángel? Cosa nueva.

Él también estaba algo confuso, pero no le importaba del todo ya que él no tenía nada que ver con la situación, solo se disponía a anotar cosas en uno de sus tantos cuadernos.

-Bien, creo que ya se acabo el tiempo de descansó y es hora de comenzar con el entrenamiento.

…

……..

………………. Había llegado con naturalidad al instituto. Ese día se había cancelado el entrenamiento matutino por extrañas razones y por eso se encontraba allí medio temprano. Miro su reloj con su fría mirada, faltaban cinco minutos para que las clases dieran inicio. Se quedó parado en la entrada, mirando hacia la calle esperando que cierta persona en especial llegará. Solo se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría.

-Buenos días, Tezuka.

Miró hacia otro lado, asintiendo con la cabeza correspondiendo el saludo hacia aquel chico de cabellos cafés.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Esperando a alguien en especial?- su forma natural de molestar a la gente. El maldito genio sádico del Seigaku.

-Sí- fue una respuesta cortante.

-¡Fujiko-chan, Tezuka-buchou!- una voz alegre y algo chillona grito desde cierta distancia alzando la mano saludando ambos chicos. Estos saludaron con un asentimiento.

Eiji como Oishi se acercaban mostrando una sonrisa como de costumbre. Al estar frente a ellos, detuvieron su camino.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto curioso Oishi.

-Tezuka espera a alguien en especial- sonrió.

-¿Quién es quien es-nya?

Suspiro, si no lo decía ahora no le dejarían en paz hasta que les obligará a correr 50 vueltas en el entrenamiento de la tarde. Aun así, ¿Cuál era el problema? Ella era su Kohai, todo el mundo le conocía, jamás pensarían cosas que no debían de cruzar por sus mentes.

-Ryuzaki Sakuno…

…

……..

…………………………

Habían ya pasado muchos minutos desde que salieron de la estación de tren y para asegurarse de que todavía no se le hacía tan tarde para llevar a la menor miro su reloj. Era todavía temprano, siete veinticinco para ser exacto. Caminaban en silencio, ninguno sabiendo que poder decir después de la extraña mañana que ambos han pasado juntos. Había veces que le miraba de reojo, notando a cada momento su cambio de actitud. Sonrojo, sonrisa, puchero, puchero, sonrisa, sonrojo; acto tras acto, era tan predecible.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- le pregunto poco después de hartarse de aquel silencio. La chica le miro confundida, sonriendo de forma tímida.

-N-no…todo esta bien, p-perdón…

-¿Por qué te estas disculpando?

-R-realmente no lo sé, s-solo me dio por decirlo…

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿K-kirihara-san?

-…-

-¿Kirihara-san?

-…-

Se entristeció o más bien se sentía preocupada. ¿Le hizo enojar otra vez? No, no quería esa después de todo lo que el había hecho por ella. Debía disculparse a toda costa.

-¡L-lo siento!

-…-

-¿K-kirihara-san?

El chico se detuvo. Varias cosas tenía en mente, pero solo iba a realizar una de ellas.

-Ryuzaki Sakuno

-…- se detuvo igual.

¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-S-sí…

-Deja de llamarme Kirihara-san…

-¿Eh?

-Ya me escuchaste, Sakuno-chan.

Volteó a verla, fijando sus ojos en su hermosa mirada. La chica se ruborizo un poco. No pasó ninguna pregunta del momento por su mente, solo sonrió como siempre.

-¡Hai, Akaya-kun!

* * *

Lamento el horrible, asqueroso, irritable y simple final; las ideas habían dejado de fluir. Por cierto, ¿recuerdan que había dicho que esta semana estaba teniendo examenes? Pues no, al final se cancelaron y los pasaron para los días 1-5 de Junio y como son Globales: !Olvidense de mí y del Fic por todo un Mes! La razón es simple, lo más seguro es que repruebe y me castiguen. Como sea, agradesco sus comentarios y el hecho de que sigan leyendo la historias.

Quejas, sugerencia, criticas costructivas, recomendaciones de anime, virus, amenazas de muerte por desear la muerte de alguien, etc. son cosas aceptables en esta pagina.

Ja-ne...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: a mí no me pertenece PoT...**

Avisando: este episodio SI es una PORQUERIA...no he tenido mucha inspiración para este episodio así que es MUY corto y MUY bobo...existe incluso la posibilidad que le re-escriba. Si les gusta (que dudo ¬¬) haganmolo saber y lo mejorare...si es de su agrado igual y le dejo así y me enfoco en su continuación. Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh...espero me perdonen...un solo día durara miles de episodios...(es exageración, pero una sola mañana ya he avarcando con este 2 episodios)

Realmente lo siento, pero como ya dije no he tenido mucha inspiración. Seguire buscando nuevas y mejores ideas creativas para mejorar la calidad del Fic...eso lo aseguro!

Ehmmm...por ultimo antes de comenzar con el Fic: lo sé, Sakuno-chan suena muy raro para que Akaya lo diga...pero como hay veces que el actua de forma muy infantil me agrada como suena. ^^ Espero me perdonen también si eso se ve muy OCC, pero bahhh. Ya dejare de molestar y allí les dejo la historia. ^^

**

* * *

Capitulo 5: ¿Celos?...  
**

Una sonrisa burlona estaba posada en su rostro…El y la chica caminaban por aquel parque para poder llegar a Seishun…el lugar en el que se habían conocido. Se sentía melancólico, recordando el pasado de un momento para otro. Por intereses volteó a ver de reojo a su compañera, esta se encontraba sonriendo como una infante. No faltaba mucho para que legasen a Seishun, estaba cruzando el parque y media cuadra más. Soltó un pesado suspiro. Se preguntaba como sería su entrenamiento en la tarde, ya que por el hecho de faltar a la matutina podría que le duplicaran su menú. Cerró un momento sus parpados y a los pocos segundos los volvió a abrir. ¿Por qué se amargaba la vida pensando en eso? Faltaba mucho para ese momento, debía aprovechar de momento su vida al máximo.

Se sentía… ¿nerviosa sería la palabra correcta? No lo sabía, pero esa aun así muy extraño. Había solo pocas veces en las que caminaba a la escuela junto con un chico ya que a veces su abuela la pedía a algún regular que le acompañara. Pensando de su abuela… ¿cómo estaría? Sí…desde martes en la noche no le veía…hoy ya era jueves. De seguro su abuela le retaría por haber hecho eso sin que nadie le acompañase o sin antes decirle. Se había metido en un gran problema.

¡Qué vergüenza! Se gritaba interiormente. Era simplemente una gran molestia para todo el mundo alrededor. Supuso que por eso no le agradaba a mucha gente…suspiro…Con su mano libre quito uno de los mechones rebeldes que tapaban su vista. Siendo honesta, no le gustaba tener el pelo suelto, lo prefería agarrado en sus adorables trenzas.

-Sakuno-chan, ¿tú abuela es muy enojona?- pregunto, no tomándose la molestia de voltearla a ver.

-D-depende…

-¿Entonces si le digo lo que te estuvo a punto de pasar cómo reaccionaría?

Ocultó su cabeza un poco en la chamarra. Su rostro estaba rojo. –M-muy enojada…

Suspiro. Lo que se temía, un clon de Sanada. En este caso había una pequeña diferencia, pero el resultado sería el mismo. El sería culpado de todo.

-P-pero…

_¡RINGGGG!_

-¡Maldición, no podemos llegar tarde!

Eso no se lo esperaba, pero igual…el tacto se le hizo…como decirlo… ¿agradable?

Había prometido ser puntual, no podía mentirle a Mura o a esta chica… ¡Joder! En aquel momento que escucho la campanada tomó a Sakuno de la mano y la jalo hacia la puerta, ambos corriendo.

-¡A-akaya!- grito en sonrojo. Ser arrastrada de esta forma a la escuela…era nuevo.

-¡Debemos correr!- dijo entre una que otra risa.

Supuso que esa era la mejor forma para ser puntual, el la usaba para cuando iba tarde a clases.

Ya podía ver la entrada del instituto y cierta gente que estaba parada allí. Se pregunto quienes eran ya que se suponía que las clases estaban empezando. Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar por tanto sonrojo de la pena que tenía. En aquel momento deseaba desaparecer pero debía atenuarse a su realidad y seguir con su vida.

-¡Ryuzaki-chan-nya!- escucho una voz algo chillona llamarle. Había pocas personas que terminaban sus oraciones con la palabra "nya" y entre ellas estaba uno de sus Senpais. En aquel momento que escucho su voz y cuando se fueron acercando más…se percato que las personas que los esperaban eran todos los titulares del Seigaku…y para su vergüenza Ryoma estaba con ellos. Oculto nuevamente su rostro, esta vez dejando que su flequillo le tapara el rostro.

Pocos segundos pasaron y comenzó a sentir que Kirihara bajaba la velocidad ya que se estaban acercando más a la entrada.

-Jee, no creí encontrarme con todos ustedes, Seigaku- dijo de forma burlona. Ambos ya estaban frente a los regulares.

-Buchou… ¿qué hace Kirihara aquí?- pregunto Echizen sin interés, soltando poco después un corto bostezo.

-¡Nya! ¡O'chibi tiene razón!

-Tezuka…

-Te agradezco por haber cuidado de Ryuzaki-san y lamento todas las molestias que ha causado- el que habló esta vez fue Tezuka, haciendo una reverencia ante Akaya en forma de agradecimiento. Akaya se quedo sin palabras ante el acto del capitán.

-N-no…

-¡T-tezuka-senpai, realmente lo siento…fue toda mí culpa!- le había interrumpido Sakuno.

-Ryuzaki…- su tono de voz era cortante. Sakuno trago con un poco de fuerza, apretando sus manos. Ante el apretón recordó que todavía estaba sosteniendo la mano de Akaya…se sonrojo. –En un lugar más apropiado hablaremos de eso con Ryuzaki-sensei, por ahora es bueno que este bien.

-A todo esto… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- se metió en la platica Momoshiro. –Principalmente, ¿Qué hace Kirihara aquí? ¿Por qué Buchou le agradeció?...esto es muy confuso que esta mal, muy mal.

-Concuerdo con Momo-senpai, además…- miró a Sakuno con ojos inexpresivos. -¿Qué haces tomados de la mano?

No muchos reaccionaron ante el comentario del chico, pero la más apenada fue Sakuno que se soltó rápido del agarre. Akaya por un momento no reaccionó hasta que sintió que la mano que sostenía y que no tenía intención alguna de soltar se había escapado.

-G-gomenzasai…

-Ahora que lo notó… ¿cómo fue que se enteró que Sakuno-chan estaba conmigo? El único que sabía de esto era Mura-buchou.

-Yukimura Seiichi me llamó hace poco en la madrugada explicándome que por ciertas razones Ryuzaki-san no pudo regresar a tiempo y se tuvo que quedar contigo.

-¡Nya! ¡Oishi! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡¿Ryuzaki-chan se quedo a dormir a la casa de…de este hombre?! ¡A-además! ¡Le dijo Sakuno-chan! ¡Eso es imposible!- grito Eiji poco después de haber entendido un poco la situación. Oishi no pudo hacer nada más que asentir de forma aturdida.

-T-tezuka-senpai, ¿y Obaa-chan?- pregunto poco después de haberse calmado.

-Ahorita se encuentra en una reunión, por eso me pidió que te esperara en la puerta para ver que llegaras.

-Ah...l-lamento todo lo que he causado…senpai…- bajo de forma triste la mirada.

Akaya que se encontraba a un costado de ella pudo notar ese cambio repentino de actuar. Soltó un corto gruñido, teniendo en mente que después se arrepentiría de hacerlo por el simple hecho de estar frente a ellos. Tomó a Sakuno de su muñeca derecho y la jaló hacia el. Cuando la tenía cerca de su cuerpo soltó el agarre y la abrazo por el hombro, comenzando a susurrarle una cosas.

Todos los presentes, aun así no quisieran demostrarlo ya que sabían que podían arruinar su imagen, estaban asombrados. Incluso el inexpresivo y sin sentimientos Ryoma estaba atónito.

Se sonrojo en el instante en el que fue abrazada por el oji-jade. Su mirada en ese momento estaba fijada en todos los titulares…estaban sorprendidos, pero ella más.

-Saa, Echizen. ¿No estas celoso?- fastidio un poco Fuji. Ryoma chasqueo un poco su lengua.

-¿Por qué debería de estarlo?- miro al peli café con su mismo semblante.

-No lo sé, no sería porque te están robando a la novia.

Akaya cuando escucho la palabra "novia" salir de la boca del chico no lo pudo evitar pero comenzó a sentir algo de odio hacia este. Sí era eso cierto…era mejor dejar todo como estaba. Soltó un corto suspiro, soltando del agarre a la pequeña.

-Senpai, Ryuzaki no es mí novia. Mejor me voy a clases, esto es una perdida de tiempo.- sentenció comenzando su camino lejos de ellos.

Y otra vez…ocurría lo mismo…

-Echizen tiene razón, no hay razón para que ustedes estén aquí, ya pueden marcharse- habló Tezuka. –Kirihara, sígueme, te llevare a con Ryuzaki-sensei. Ryuzaki-san, tu también ya te puedes retirar.

Sakuno hizo una reverencia ante Tezuka y Akaya y se marcho.

-Sígueme…- tal y como dijo hizo.

En lo que caminaban su mente estaba llena de preguntas y pensamiento que el mismo se preguntaba del porqué los tenía: todos estaban relacionados a la castaña. Siempre creyó que el clima y atmosfera de Seishun era medio agradable a pesar de que aquí se encontraban varios de sus rivales, pero en la plática que sostuvo se dio cuenta de que estaba en un gran error.

...

………..

……………………..

Se maldecía…se odiaba…deseaba golpearse con miles de pelotas de tennis en aquel instante…pero… ¡¿Cómo podía estarle pasando todo esto?!

Se cuestionaba, pero aun así tratara y tratara la respuesta jamás llegaría a su mente. Estaba cansado de todo esto, ahora solo deseaba que se acabaran las clases. Desde la plática que tuvo con los demás titulares, Kirihara y Ryuzaki no podía evitar ni dejar de pensar en la chica. ¿QUE MIERDA LE ESTABA OCURRIENDO?

Podría ser…no, era todo un mal entendido, un completo error. Incluso no pudo creer capaz de que estaba a punto de admitir que Fuji-senpai tenía razón…que el estaba celoso de que Kirihara háyase abrazado a Ryuzaki frente a él.

Volteó a ver la ventana, esperando así poder ver otra cosa y concentrarse en otra boba cosa que no fuese Ryuzaki. Hoy era uno de sus peores días, de eso si estaba seguro…

Ahora que lo recordaba...Ryuzaki estaba usando otra vez la chaqueta del Rikkai...y para su mala suerte era la del Ace. Regreso por un momento la mirada hacía Sakuno, soltando un corto suspiro.

-Ryuzaki...- le llamó en casi susurro. Estaban en clases todavía.

Sakuno escucho como Ryoma le llamaba por detras. Nuevamente se sonrojo...no podía evitarlo como de costumbre.

-¿S-sí, Ryoma-kun?- voltó con discreción a verlo.

-En los siguientes cinco minutos acompañame a las canchas de Tennis, ocupo decirte algo...

* * *

^^.....

................................................................................................

Lo adverti...este episodio es una completa porquería...

Agradesco a la gente que ha estado comentando y a la que sigue leyendo la historia, realmente lamento haberles defraudado con este episodio...

Me retiro...esta vez las MUY CLARAS AMENAZAS DE MUERTE son aceptadas...

Mala ortrografia y redacción...estan nuevamente advertidos...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: PoT no es de mí propiedad.**

Hola personas, ¿me hecharon de menos? He de dudarlo, más bien supongo que me odian. Ineteresante, muy lindo e interesante. Supongo que de momento he de dejar a un lado todos mis comentarios/pensamientos negativos. He de aclarar que este episodio puede tener horrible redacción y varias cosas que pueden quedar en duda. Una advertencia, Sumire Ryuzaki sera algo OCC, se que no debo de hacer eso, pero debía de para que encajara a la perfección. Bien, disfruten la lectura y lamento la tardanza. ^^

**

* * *

Capitulo 6: ¿Cómo es posible…? El dolor en el alma ha iniciado…**

Todas las personas a su alrededor temían acercársele, aquel chico-compañero de clases-que con anterioridad siempre mostraba una actitud dormilona pero alegre cuando de temas divertidos se trataban, pero estaba ahora…estaba…diferente. No había dicho nada desde hace ya varias horas, simplemente se mostraba con un gran seño fruncido y los labios torcidos en una mueca de disgusto y odio. Uno que otro de sus mayores le habían cuestionado que le pasaba o que le había sucedido en Seigaku, pero el evadía el tema y quedaba callado como una sombre solitaria.

Yukimura Seiichi se había enterado por medio de estudiantes del grado de aquel joven de su cambio repentino de actitud, supuso que algo malo había pasado en aquella escuela. Hablaría con este cuando el entrenamiento de Tennis fuese a dar inicio, por el momento le dejaría despejar su mente y esperar que el odio que su demonio sentía se fuese calmando poco a poco.

La hora del almuerzo no había tardado en llegar y la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban merodeando por el Campus de Rikkaidai. Kirihara Akaya estaba tirado en la azotea con su abrigo escolar tapándole la cara protegiéndole de los rayos del sol. Este era el perfecto lugar, el perfecto lugar alejado de la sociedad. Era lo que deseaba, estar solo. Había veces que sus labios se movían murmurando mil y un maldiciones hacia una cierta persona en especial, o casi también a todo el mundo.

Destapo su cara, cerrando fuertemente los ojos al recibir de frente los rayos solares. Posó una mano sobre sus ojos y abriéndolos con lentitud. Por un momento creyó que sus ojos le habían engañado al ver que el sol era de un color rojo rosado, pero pronto se dio cuenta que solo se trataba de Marui-senpai. Quedo callado al verlo, no quería hablar con nadie, así que cerro nuevamente sus ojos y tiro su mano a un costado. A los pocos segundos pudo escuchar un gruñido proveniente de este.

-No te comportes como una maldita nenita ya que lo estás haciendo- sentenció primero. –He escuchado por tus compañeros que andas de humor de perros y que actúas peor que en el entrenamiento- trato de burlar un poco, pero al no recibir respuesta solo suspiro.

-Akaya, ¿Qué rayos…?

-¿Qué es lo que desea, Senpai?- dijo en tonalidad fría.

-Respuestas, sería la respuesta.

-No es el único que desea respuestas, así que no podre ayudarle, busque a alguien más- se paró aun con ojos cerrados, sacudiendo pocos segundos sus ropas y pasando por un costado del peli rozado. Marui no lo soportó más, aquel comportamiento infantil, y lo tomó por el cuello de su uniforme. El joven Ace no mostro emoción alguna ante el acto agresivo y repentino de su mayor. En sí, no le importo.

-Akaya, no sé qué diablos te pasa el día de hoy, pero deja tu comportamiento infantil y di algo más razonable que todas tus otras tonterías o actúa estúpido- forzó un poco más el agarre. Sus ojos jade seguían algo inexpresivos.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- una voz algo calmada pero con un tanto de enojo grito desde la parte de atrás de estos. El resto del grupo del Rikkai se encontraba allí, saliendo de la entrada de la azotea.

-Marui, suelta a Kirihara.

-Pero…- le lanzó una rápida mirada a Sanada, antes de regresársela en odio a Akaya.

-¡Ya!

-Che…- era una de las pocas veces en la que Marui se quejaba, en las que casi llegaba a retar al sub-capitán como al capitán. El chico se alejo del pelinegro, ocupaba calmar un poco su enojo hacia este.

-Ahora si no te molesta, ¿nos contarías que te pasa o que sucedió en Seigaku?

-Nada en especial- les dio la espalda.

-Maldito mocoso desgraciado…retando a tus superiores…

-Niou-senpai, en estos momentos no me importa lo que digas.

Ahora estaban algo sorprendidos, llenos de asombro y muchas otras cosas que llegasen a rimar con esta. Akaya le conocían como un mocoso que todavía no maduraba y que tenía gran lenguaje entre muchas otras veces, pero solo había muy pocas veces que actuaba así.

-Será mejor que todos ustedes se calmen de una vez, sus peleas no ayudan en nada.

-Hiyoshi, te agradecemos el hecho de actuar de forma tan caballerosa, pero este mocoso no se salva de esta.

Al escuchar tan boba discusión entre esos miembros del equipo Sanada se cruzo de brazos, apretando sus dedos contra su codo guardando la desesperación y el enojo. Sabía que el único que se había percatado de que comenzaba a perder los estribos era Yukimura, pero este simplemente permaneció callado.

-Niou, Marui, Yagyuu tiene razón, es mejor que se calmen…- Jackal trato de intervenir.

-¡No te metas! ¡Esto es entre el mocoso y yo!- gritaron ambos al unisón.

Akaya permanecía en silencio, mirando como sus amigos peleaban entre sí por su culpa. ¿Por qué no hablaba? ¿Por qué no los detenía antes de que se odiaran por su culpa? Todo lo que había pasado en Seigaku le había dejado así, las palabras de aquella maldita anciana aun seguían en su cabeza que le provocaba más y más odio. ¡Joder! Ahora…no simplemente se preocupo por la seguridad y salud de aquella niña torpe, ahora se esta preocupando de su vida en general…sobre todo de aquella soledad que la rodeaba.

-No me pasa nada, en Seigaku no sucedió nada, simplemente lleve a Ryuzaki-san…realmente no ocurre nada- trato de fingir la voz para sonar como el viejo Akaya, esperando así que le dejaran en paz y aquella pelea boba diera fin. Marui y Niou que estaban a punto de agarrarse el uno al otro a golpes se le quedaron viendo, Jackal aprovecho aquel momento para separarlos junto a Renji.

-No he dormido bien estos días además que me sigue afectando un poco lo de ayer, lamento el comportamiento del momento- sabían que fingía, desde que se disculpo todos se dieron cuenta de que nada era verdad… -Sí me disculpan, tengo que hablar con un maestro.

Nadie le impidió marcharse, solo le dejaron el camino libre…

-¿Estaba mintiendo, no?

-Exacto, ese niño jamás se disculpa con nosotros y…- suspiro- Solo han pasado pocos segundos de discusión y me siento cansado…

-Yukimura.

-Yo me encargo….

…

……………

……………………………

-¡¿PERO QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES?!- apretó sus ojos tapando con sus puños su rostro. Lloraba sin motivo alguno esta vez. Su abuela estaba furiosa. Su semblante era de enojo y esta vez incluso se atrevió a gritarle estrellando sus manos contra el escritorio. Tezuka también estaba allí, recargado contra la puerta con ojos cerrados y en silencio.

Quería salir corriendo de allí como la cobarde que era…quería encerrarse en un lugar oscuro, uno silencioso dónde estuviera sola y nadie pudiese verla.

-G-gomenasai….g-gomenasai…- sollozaba y sollozaba. Su tartamudeo se hacía más seguido en aquellos momentos. Escucho a su abuela suspirar.

-Todo el mundo te había dicho que no fueras sola, todos tus amigos te habían dicho que te acompañarían, ¿entonces porque no les hiciste caso?

-…-

-Sakuno…- su voz trataba de hacerse un poco suave para no herir tanto a la menor, pero ya no iba a funcionar. –Sabes que no eres buena con direcciones, mucho menos cuidándote sola, siempre tienes que tener a alguien contigo…

¿Por qué la trataban así? ¿Por qué siempre ella tenía que ser el animal indefenso que tenía que ser cuidado por alguien? Tenía trece año y próximamente los catorce, ya no era una niña, ahora era toda una joven. ¿Por qué no lo podían entender?

-O-oba-chan…d-detente…- suplico.

-No parare ya que lo que digo es verdad, recuerda que una persona debe de aprender de sus defectos y errores.

¿Eso que significaba? ¿Qué era un defecto, un error de la humanidad? Sus rodillas temblorosas cayeron al suelo mientras el llanto se hacía más intenso.

Tezuka quedo allí inexpresivo, simplemente apretando los ojos. Era cruel, podía admitir. Era una niña dulce, una persona que pocas veces desobedece a los mayores, pero… ¿acaso hay necesidad de ser tan severos? Con solo escuchar las palabras de su sensei el mismo podía sentir aquel dolor, pero Ryuzaki…no quería ni imaginar, podía decir que tenía miedo de sentir tal dolor, tal tristeza…tal soledad…

-D-detente…por f-favor…- tapo sus oídos con las mangas de la chaqueta de Akaya, esperando que el ruido redujera un poco.

-Realmente no entiendo porque estas llorando Sakuno, son simples palabras. Es un regaño que merecías por haberte ido sin avisar y mucho menos sin compañía, ¿no recuerdas que estuvo a punto de pasarte? ¿Ser violada a tan corta edad?

No quería recordar, no deseaba tener nuevamente esas imágenes perturbadoras en su mente. Nuevamente hubo más sollozos y un corto grito de llanto, uno simple y silencioso.

-Soy tu abuela y como tan debo de educarte bien para que crezcas siendo una buena dama, no una tímida y llorona como eres actualmente- dio un suspiro de desaprobación cerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos.

Sus ojos de forma temblorosa se abrieron. Esas palabras perforaron más que aquellas, fueron mucho más dolorosas que las anteriores. ¿Qué acaso no fue suficiente? No lo soportaba, ya no más. El también abrió sus ojos de forma rápida al escuchar aquellas palabras, realmente nunca creyó capaz a su entrenadora de decir palabras tan feas e inexpresivas y a una niña.

-No sabría decir si esta fue una de las razones por las cuales mí hija ya no quiso tenerte a su cuidado, pero creo ahora entenderla.

_Basta…basta… ¡DETENTE!_

-Simplemente eres una bebe.

¿Acaso…en estos momentos…las palabras podrían doler más?

No reaccionaba su cuerpo, solo sus ojos al soltar tales lagos de lágrimas. Sus labios deseaban decir algo, defenderse a ella misma, pero solo temblaban. Estaba herida o más bien peor que eso. Al principio, supo acostumbrarse ya que Ryoma le hablaba de esa forma a cada rato y por los regaños de Tomoka supo aguantar uno que otro grito, ¿pero como fue que todo se torno así? Negaba con la cabeza, mirando con miedo a aquella persona que era idéntica a la persona más amada, su abuela.

-Ve al baño y enjuágate el rostro, tienes el resto de la mañana para pensar en todo lo que te dije. Te veré en la noche en la casa. Tezuka, tu quédate aquí, ocupamos hablar.

Ya no quería decir nada, ya no quería seguir allí así que solo asintió y de forma pesada levanto su cuerpo y arrastrando los pies salió del salón. Tenía suerte de que todos estuviesen dentro de sus aulas y de que la chamarra tuviese cuello alto, así nadie le vería llorar…nadie vería la forma repugnante en la que se encontraba…

...

Deseaba ir tras de ella actuando como el hermano mayor que el era para ella, su Senpai; lo peor del caso es que sus pies se encontraban pegados al suelo impidiéndole movimiento, aparte que debía de hacer caso a las palabras de sus mayores, tal y como el caballero que era. ¿No es broma, cierto? ¿Enserio era considerado un verdadero caballero? Maldita mentira, una simple y horrenda mentira. Era un miedoso, un pobre tonto que no tuvo el valor de ayudar a una pequeña y alivianar su sufrimiento. No podía sacarse de su mente aquel rostro, la imagen de un corazón y alma destrozada.

-¿Sucede algo, Ryuzaki-sensei?

-Quisiera pedirte un favor.

-…- solo asintió.

-Se que te ando pidiendo mucho con lo del Tennis y más la carga de cuidar del equipo solo, quisiera pedirte que cuidaras a Sakuno.

Suspiro mentalmente, cerrando los ojos. No iba a responder mucho menos pensar más del tema, ya tuvo suficiente.

-Entiendo…-

…

……..

………………….

Era repúgnate, una escoria de la humanidad, un ser que jamás debió de haber existido…Su reflejo le hacía sentir más y más menor a lo que era, su animo y "orgullo" se encontraban de camino por la borda. Ojos rojizos y llorosos, cara pálida y simple, pelo suelto y desordenado, ropa larga y shorts. Era horrible la forma en la que lucía e incluso sus oscuros pensamientos le decían que todo el mundo se burlaría, aun así fuese el ser menos notable: sería como de costumbre la burla de todos.

Deseaba poder vivir en paz, estar sola cada vez que ella lo deseaba para dejar a un lado sus complicaciones diarias y tomarse un respiro. No Tomoka, no Oba-chan, no Ryoma, no Senpais, no…Akaya…

Soltó un grito apagado al recordar aquel nombre. No había pensado en el desde la mañana, se preguntaba como estaba, si había llegado a tiempo a la escuela, si su abuela le dijo cosas horribles como a ella…suspiro…Recargó su espalda contra la pared, resbalando lentamente sobre esta hasta estar completamente sentada en el piso. Nuevamente sus sentimientos le traicionaban y el llanto nuevamente daba inicio.

Debía de admitir, era una bebe, una llorona, una vergüenza para su abuela…para su madre. Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza. No era verdad, varias de las palabras que su abuela le había dicho eran mentiras, puras mentiras. Ella le había dicho que su madre iba a trabajar en otro continente y no podía llevársela con ella ya que no contaba con pasaporte y era menor de edad, nada relacionado con lo pasado. Su cabeza le dolía. Estaba llena de pensamientos, recuerdos bonitos y amargos a la vez, de mentiras y verdades que siempre le había dicho en vida. ¿En quien de creer? ¿En quien confiar?

"_Te esperare después de clases en la entrada de Rikkaidai, Mura-buchou estará preocupado, además será divertido hablar contigo, Sakuno-chan"_

Con lentitud y de forma forzosa, una sonrisa fue posándose sobre su rostro. Había muchos seres humanos distintos es esta gran mundo, eso significaba que había todavía cierta gente que se preocupaba por ella.

-Akaya-kun- murmuro por lo bajo. ¿Cuándo se encariño tanto, si solo lo conoce por dos días? Sonrisas perdidas. Esa era su respuesta. Así de fácil y simple. Desde el inició de secundaria varias de sus sonrisas se perdieron al verse obligada al sonreír con fuerza cada vez que alguien decía, actuaba o comentaba algo. No era como Fuji con la costumbre de hacerlo naturalmente, en su caso, dolía mucho realizar tales actos. Sollozo y sollozo. Comenzaba a tranquilizarse, al final recordar sobre este le había traído un poco de calma. Comenzó a ponerse de pie, teniendo una pelea con sus débiles pies que imploraban por permanecer en el suelo. Miro con disgusto por última vez su reflejo, antes de marcharse en definitiva del baño. Supuso que este ya era el fin de la historia, el final de su corazón. Puede que en este mundo aun existiese muchas más personas que le amaban, pero aun así, ya estaba harta, era hora de darle fin a todo esto…

…Debía de congelar su corazón…

* * *

¿Me odian, no? Como sea, espero que hayase sido de su agrado. Hoy es el día titulado: "Todo el mundo odie a Tenshin-no-Tsubasa". Lean lo siguiente, y odienme más:

**Capítulo 7: No me importa que te duela, solamente te quiero fuera de mí vida...**

_-Sabes Ryuzaki-san, realmente yo no deseaba que vinieras, mucho menos verte._

_..._

_-Mocosa, ¿por quien me tomas? Soy el Trickster del Rikkaidai, no el phsicologo amoroso de una pequeña niña._

_-Por favor...se que es egoísta de mí parte..._

_-Y lo es.._

_-Pero- sollozo -Desearía que me escuchara...o-onegai..._

_-Como odio a ese mocoso..._

_..._

_-!¿QUE PARTE DE "NO TE QUIERO CERCA" NO ENTIENDES, EH?¡_

_-Y-yo..._

_-!ENTIENDE QUE ERES ESO, QUE NADIE QUIERE TU PRECENSIA CERCA¡- pausa -Simplemente eres una molestia..._

_________________________________________________________________________

!ODIENME, ODIENME, ODIENME!

Como se que no he tenido en mucho las pilas para seguir con esto decidi poner una que otra escena del siguiente episodios. Bien, he de comentar de antemanno que la tristeza y la razón del titulo estan a punto de dar inico. Agradesco su apoyo en todo (sobre todo emocional) ya que me impoulsaron a seguir con el Fic en lugar de eliminarlo.

Este, Feliz Cumple atrasado Ale-senpai. Mí compu fue arreglada y pude terminar esto. Gracias nuevamente, Bye. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Wow...wow...wow...me asombra mi imaginación. Todo esto lo he escrito en un alrededor de dos horas y media pero con interrupciones, pero eso es lo de menos. He de admitir que este es uno de los pocos y primeros episodios que me gusta del Fic que estan leyendo, y que me guste algo que creo es muy raro. Al final del Fic dare un poco de información como de costumbre ya que yo no tengo la costumbre de interrumpir la lectura de algunas personas con mi palabrería al inció. Bien, desfruten y blah blah blah...

Por cierto, algo interesante. Este episodio incluye algo de **TezukaXSakuno **al igual que algo de **FujiXSakuno **para hacer más interesantes las cosas. Bueno...también contiene un poco de **KiriharaXSakuno** pero es más de lo anterior. Bueno, disfruten ^^.

**Disclaimer: PoT no es de mi propiedad.**

**

* * *

Capitulo 7: No me importa que te duela, solo te quiero fuera de mí vida…primera parte.**

Al verlo llegar en aquella forma, con aquel semblante destrozado no pudo evitar abrir por completo los ojos del asombro. Trato igual de mantener su imagen para que su amigo no se diese cuanta de ello, pero igual. Estaba asombrado. Y eso no pasaba todos los días. Todo estaba diferente en el. Se podía notar al instante. Su voz, su mirada, su actitud. Todo era notorio. Le miro de reojo al sentarse en su lugar. La mirada de Tezuka estaba perdida. Sus ojos ciruela bajaron un poco más hasta notar el cambio de sus manos. Estaba apretando los puños con fuerza, casi como si desease sacar su rabia de aquella forma.

Así que…Tezuka estaba enojado, y como su actitud, esto no pasaba todos los días. El era el genio sádico, así que debía de aprovechar la situación solo por dos razones. Una, no podía olvidar su dulce diversión y dos, deseaba saber que fue lo que exactamente pasó entre él, Ryuzaki-sensei y la pequeña Sakuno-chan.

-Sensei- levanto la mano de forma cordial, esperando al maestro para cederle la palabra.

-¿Desea algo, Fuji-san?

-Hai. ¿Puedo ir al baño?- la mejor excusa, aquella que te saca de cualquier clase.

El maestro por unos instantes le miro, arqueando dudoso una ceja. Al momento asintió levemente con la cabeza. Fuji trató de no sonreír pero no lo podía evitar, la emoción le mataba por dentro. Miró por última vez a Tezuka antes de salir del salón. Seguía igual. Para ser el inició tuvo suerte ya que el chico siempre conocía todos sus trucos apenas quisieran dar inició y este no era la excepción. ¿Realmente fue tan grave que dejo a el frió capitán del Seigaku en aquella abrumadora forma? Sí fue así, era mejor comenzar con la investigación.

…….

Lo mejor en el momento era perder el tiempo, no regresar al aula que le traería una corta desgracia. Por suerte no tan fea como la anterior, pero igual, no quería ahora sufrir con la mirada de Ryoma. Había decidido subir a la azotea y dejar que la cálida briza de aquel día de otoño tocara su cuerpo. Esperaba así poder recuperar su postura, al igual que su estado de salud. Akaya le contó en el camino que durante la noche había estado sufriendo de una fuerte fiebre y al parecer nuevamente pasaba lo mismo. Cuanto desearía poder marcharse, pero si la abuela se enteraba se metería en peores problemas de los que ya estaba. ¿Pero que importaba? Estaba mal, y en estos casos era mejor marcharse y esperar a mejorar.

Recargó su espalda contra una pared cercana, resbalándose en esta al paso de los segundos hasta caer sentada al suelo. Miro por un momento al cielo con ojos opacos, completamente inexpresivos. Estaba nublado, y por ello sonrió. Una corta y triste sonrisa. El clima estaba de su lado, o incluso en su contra. Si llovía sería casi toda una coincidencia, sería casi tomado como si la lluvia fuera el remplazo de su tristeza, una corta forma de desahogar en dolor.

………

¿Cuál era, cual era? Se cuestionaba con algo de desesperación. Lo único que sabía era que la chica era estudiante de primer grado, ¿pero cual salón? Sus pies se detuvieron al instante que hizo un poco de memoria. Echizen Ryoma estaba en su mismo salón, y el sabía cual era el lugar. Corrió al lado contrario del que iba dirigiéndose a aquel salón. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, aun no los cerraba desde lo de Tezuka. ¿Por qué será? Jamás. Para serse honesto, sino antes de lo de su hermano, había sentido tal preocupación, desesperación. Sentía que deseaba maldecir a todo el mundo y sin ninguna razón de por medio. Hoy era un día extraño, lo debía admitir.

Se detuvo al estar frente el aula del grupo de primero "C". El salón de su pequeña Kohai . Tocó una cuantas veces la puerta para dar a conocer su presencia. Segundos después la maestra de aquella hora le abrió la puerta. Su mirada era dudosa.

-¿Fuji-san?- murmuro. -¿Desea algo? ¿Viene por Echizen-san…no?

Se quedo un momento allí parado frente a la maestra con un semblante serio. Todo el salón se había quedado en silencio.

-¿Esta aquí Ryuzaki Sakuno?-

La maestra se asombro un poco ante la pregunta. Esta había creído que venia a buscar al joven tenista para llevárselo a alguna reunión con Ryuzaki-sensei o algo relacionado con su deporte, pero al final resulto ser que estaba equivocada.

-Ryuzaki-san- giro su cabeza hacia el salón, mencionando el nombre de la chica para que esta se levantara. Pasaron unos segundos y sin respuesta.

-¿Ryuzaki-san?

-Sensei, Sakuno todavía no regresa de con su abuela, le llamó desde el descanso y todavía no regresa- anunció su amiga de coletas. La maestra solo se limito a realizar un corto gesto con su mirada.

-Aquí no esta, sería buena idea que le fueras a buscar en el salón de maestros.

-Gracias, sensei. Lamento la interrupción- hizo una reverencia, saliendo después corriendo.

-Los jóvenes de estos días- suspiro cerrando la puerta. –Bien, ¿en que nos quedamos?

No sabía que era lo que estaba exactamente sucediendo, pero comenzaba a sospechar. ¿Qué hacía Fuji-senpai buscando a Ryuzaki? Se cuestionaba. Creyó que la clase de ingles de ese días era mucho más aburrida que de costumbre y comenzaba a imaginar cosas. Sí, era lo seguro. Bostezo como de costumbre, recargando su cabeza sobre sus brazos en el escritorio. Era hora de volver a regresar a dormir entonces. No había nada más interesante que hacer.

Si iba al salón de maestros se vería muy lógico, muy notorio ante el hecho de que deseaba saber lo que había pasado. Posó una de sus manos sobre su barbilla, tomando una pose pensativa. Su camino se detuvo. ¿Dónde se puede encontrar? Era lo que más deseaba saber. Chasqueó un poco su lengua al notar el estado en el que se encontraba. Comenzaba a sentirse destrozado por dentro, ¿pero porque? El jamás ha sentido este tipo de dolor en su corazón, y lo peor del caso era que no sabía las razones. Tiempo. Se dice que cuando una persona cercana a otra que sufre una desgracia esta sufre parte del dolor, o algo inexplicable sucede pero tiene relación con aquella persona. Será que era eso…o involucrase en cosas así lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¡…!- escucho un corto y chillón grito. Era el de una mujer, y provenía de…Levanto su mirada hacía un costado, dándose cuenta que se encontraba a frente las escaleras de la azotea. ¿Coincidencia? Era imposible. Solo…una señal del destino. Vaya bobería. No había necesidad de preocuparse, simplemente podría ser una chica llorando por el hecho de que su amor le rechazo y entre otras cosas de mujeres, pero… ¿Por qué no dejaba de verlas? ¿Por qué había algo que le decía que debía de subir? Siempre es bueno seguir tus instintos, estos te pueden llevar a una solución, o simplemente sería cometer un gran error.

Sus pies con algo de pesadez fueron subiendo cada escalón, uno por uno. Por cada paso que daba los cortos gritos de dolor de aquella joven que se encontraba sufriendo. Al estar frente a frente a la puerta extrañamente comenzó a sudar frío, teniendo algo de miedo al abrir la puerta. Jee, era toda una estupidez, pero incluso el sentía miedo.

_-¿Por qué…porque?_

Su voz se escuchaba un poco con más claridad. Se le hacía desconocida, pero tan familiar a la vez. Su mano de forma temblorosa fue acercándose a la perilla para poder de una vez por todos-en definitiva-abrir aquella puerta que separaba sus dos cortos mundos. Al abrirla no pasó nada, solo una congelante briza choco contra su cuerpo.

_-¿Por qué…porque?_

Se preguntaba del porque aquella persona repetía las mismas palabras una tras otra vez. Miró hacia enfrente, no había nada, giro su cabeza hacía el lado derecho, vació, ahora el izquierdo…se quedo quieto, sin poder pensar, sin poder respirar…se quedo sin poder hacer nada.

……

Golpeó su cabeza contra una de las paredes más cercanas que se encontraba a su alrededor. Una tras otra vez. Sentía como si algo frío bajaba de su frente y cruzaba todo su rostro hacía su barbilla. Supuso que era sangre, pero realmente no le importaba. Ni siquiera sentía dolor, en lo absoluto. Bueno, físico no, pero psicológicamente si. Era un completo bobo, una persona idiota, por así ponerlo. Era de lo peor.

_CULPABLE, CULPABLE, CULPABLE…_

Así que el era el culpable, el único criminal de este cuento. Ahora resultaba. Primero fue la persona amable, después salió siendo el héroe enamorado, ¿y ahora? Se rebajaba hasta aquel nivel, el último lugar… ¡Ahora resultaba ser el culpable! Quien se creía esa persona…después de lo que fue capaz de hacer. Pero… ¿a quien engañaba? Sus palabras eran sabías, esa persona tenía toda la razón. El la involucro desde un inició, causando tal problema.

-¡Maldición!- azotó su puño con fuerza contra la pared. Ahora este se encontraba sangrando. Era masoquismo, pero a quien realmente le importaba, si esa era una de los formas en la cual sus dudas se aclararían moriría para ser libre.

-¿Qué se supone que es lo que estas haciendo, mocoso?

Sus ojos jades se abrieron un poco ya que aquella nueva presencia le había sobresaltada un poco. No iba mostrar tal expresión, aun así el fuese su Senpai. Debía regresar a su papel de niño caprichoso e inexpresivo.

-¿Desea algo, Niou-senpai?- se giro para mirarle a la cara. Este tenía su ceño fruncido. No le había perdonado y seguía enojado por lo que había sucedido en la mañana. El mismo seguía culpándose por lo que causo. Ahora se daba cuenta de la verdad. El era el culpable.

-…- Niou suspiro de forma afloje rada, recargando su espalda contra la puerta con la única intención de no dejar al joven pelinegro salir de la habitación. –Deseo tantas pero tantas cosas en esta vida que dudo que seas tu quien logre satisfacer mis necesidades- dijo por lo bajo, moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza en forma de desaprobación. Akaya notó el sarcasmo y la forma pesada en la que su mayor hablaba. Eso comenzaba a enfurecerle.

-Basta de bromas Senpai- hablo firme. –Si no desea nada déjeme solo.

-¡Eso es!- dijo Niou entre emocionado y enojado. –Deseo saber del porque tu actitud. ¿Crees que no te conocemos bien mocoso? Si lo dudas creo que sería mejor que nos dejes de llamar Senpais.

El tenía razón, porque negarlo. Sus mayores le conocen ya desde hace un año, pero aun así, sabían todo acerca de el y como el de ellos. Eran como una familia entre amigos. Todos sabían todo. No podía dejar de considerar a Niou como alguien mayor, como a una persona que aun así fuese dudable respetaba. Se estaba volviendo por completo loco.

-L-lo siento- simplemente se dispuso a decir eso. Niou gruño en forma de desesperación. Los duros pasos de su mayor fueron acercándose hacía el con gran rabia y para el final tenerlo frente a frente, este tomándole por el cuello.

-¡¿Qué mierda fue lo que te hicieron los canallas del Seigaku?!- siseó, esperando una clara respuesta. Akaya solo le miro. Su semblante ya no era el mismo, la actitud de su Senpai le hizo cambiar por completo su semblante. Ahora el estaba entre alterado y aterrado. -¡Ves, tu cara lo dice todo! Algo pasó que no quieres decir mocoso, y será mejor que…-

-¿Qué se supone que hacen, Niou, Akaya?- otro intruso, la escena de la mañana se repetía otra vez. Esta vez era el capitán, solo el capitán.

-¿M-mura…-buchou?- dijo de forma lenta, mirándole desde dónde se encontraba. Su cara era seria y sus brazos estaban cruzados frente a su pecho. Sonrió de forma burlona. Sabía que se había metido en problemas. Que va. Iba a distraerse un poco de sus problemas mentales. Bueno, eso esperaba.

-Hay varias cosas que discutir antes de pasar a lo de Seigaku. Lo principal, ¿ahora que te pasó?- cuestionó, mirando como su frente y mano izquierda sangraban.

-Solo me golpee, algo sin importancia.

-Ahora veo- suspiro –Akaya, ¿a que le temes?

…

Varios escalofríos recorrían en aquel momento, al igual que el pensamiento del porque la briza del día era tan fría. Sakuno todavía no había notado su presencia y el aun no deseaba darse a conocer. Solo se quedaba allí, mirando su pequeño cuerpo sufrir con lentitud. Primero Tezuka, ¿ahora ella? Era malo, muy malo. No, debía ser una completa mentira, las coincidencia no existen ya en el mundo de los humanos…solo es el destino, el mismo lo había dicho con anterioridad. A medida que el tiempo transcurría su llanto finalizaba en cortos sollozos. Se sintió en algo feliz. Ella ya no lloraba más.

Por fin, en ya casi definitiva su dolor iba agotándose. Sus ojos no volvieron a brillas y supuso que no lo harían nunca más. Miro nuevamente al cielo para ver si este nuevamente compartía su pesar, y al parecer si lo había hecho. El cielo estaba más negro que antes y rayos comenzaban a salir de las nubes. Cuanto deseaba mojarse, sentirse más enferma hasta llegar al grado de no poder despertar nunca más. Ante aquel último pensamiento sintió como si todo se hubiese quedado silencioso. ¿Acaso deseaba morir? Estaba superando el límite de la depresión…era mejor hacer lo que pensó desde un inició. Congelar su corazón, matarlo. Ser una persona medio muerta…

-¿R-ryuzaki-chan?

Por fin su voz había regresado, ya podía hablar con más o menos de claridad. La recién nombrada volteó su cabeza de forma alterada para ver la persona la que se encontraba cerca de ella.

-¿F-fuji-senpai?- dijo en voz quebradiza. Sí era ella. A pesar de tener el pelo suelto y algo desordenado y con esas ropas grandes, su rostro angelical-pero igual destrozado-era el mismo.

-…- ¿Qué podía decir en aquella ocasión? No lo sabía, al igual que quedaba en duda el hecho de que ningún pensamiento recorría su mente.

-E-este… ¿Qué hace aquí arriba Senpai? ¿No se supone que debe de estar en clases? Jeje…- seguía siendo tímida su voz pero hablaba con un poco más firme. Se paró sobre sus pies, sacudiendo de forma torpe sus prendas. Fuji no le quitaba su mirada de encima, eso le hacía un tanto más nerviosa.

-El maestro no vino así que decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco- mintió. -¿Y tú Ryuzaki-chan? ¿Qué hacías aquí llorando?- trato de hablar de forma dulce, pero había algo extraño en su voz.

-N-nada en especial…

_-Esta mintiendo- _su mirada se cerro un poco más. Era casi como si sus ojos estuviesen encajados en ella para obtener claras respuestas.

-S-solo perdiendo el tiempo, s-solo…eso- por un momento sintió como si su cuerpo en general le traicionase y estaba apunto de caer al suelo de frente. Para su suerte el joven sádico estaba frente a ella para sostener su cuerpo en sus brazos.

-¿Ryuzaki-chan?- nuevamente se encontraba alterado. No sabía como ella lograba que su carácter saliera de control y se pusiera en aquel estado.

-E-estoy bien…n-no hay…r-razón de…p-preocu…parse…- y allí, cayó dormida sobre los brazos de su príncipe.

-¿Ryuzaki?- giro su cuerpo para notar que su rostro estaba por completo rojo y su respiración se tornaba más y más agitada. Estaba enferma. Estaba sufriendo de una dura fiebre. ¿Y que hacía en un lugar tan frío en aquel estado? No había tiempo que perder, al final aclararía sus dudas por completo, aun así se sintiese morir a cada momento.

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

¿Tanto tiempo se había salido de clases? Iba a recibir un reporte o iría a detención, pero eso que le importaba a el. Su prioridad era la chica.

Abrió caso azotando la puerta de la azotea y bajo casi saltando las escaleras. Varios estudiantes de entre segundo y tercer grado se encontraban en los pasillos, obstruyendo su camino. Abrazo con un poco más de fuerza el cuerpo de su querida para evitar que saliese golpeada en el camino ya que atravesaría la multitud de estudiantes. Tomó un corto bocado de aire ya que no se iba a detener hasta llegar al primer piso dónde se encontraba la enfermería. Y así, comenzó a correr.

No le importaba las miradas de las personas, los murmullos de las fanes o de las locas chicas del instituto o que golpeara a alguna persona. El debía seguir hacía su destino. Al querer girar en una esquina de un pasillo a la vez iba pasando alguien. Logro esquivar a la perfección a la persona, así que eso no evito que se detuviera.

¿Acaso ese era Fuji con Sakuno en brazos, o era simplemente su imaginación? Dio media vuelta para estar seguro, y al final tuvo razón. El chico seguía corriendo a través del pasillo con la chica en brazos. Nuevamente comenzaba a tener algo de terror. Olvido lo que tenía que hacer en el aquel instante y aun así sabiendo que era en contra de las reglas correr por los pasillos trató de seguir el camino que su compañero había tomado hace poco. Quería saber ahora que ocurría con la chica, y nuevamente sentirse mal por lo que hizo.

¿De que se culpaba? El mismo diría que de todo. Solo con el simple afán de olvidar aquellos mínimos detalles.

…..

Ahora lo entendía. Y con toda claridad. La razón de su enojo, masoquismo. Todo. Así que eso fue, esa anciana fue la que había causado tal confusión en la mente de Akaya y por ello, lo odiaban. Kirihara al final de contar el relato se marcho de la habitación, dejando a Niou como Yukimura en silencio. Algo asombrados.

-Al final fue mala idea haberlo dejado ir solo- se culpo así mismo el capitán, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior.

-Tampoco hay necesidad de culparse del todo. Esa anciana esta loca, simplemente eso. Hay que soltarle la coña a esa mujer, no a la tipa esa.

-He de decir que en parte tienes razón, pero me pregunto…si Ryuzaki-sensei trató de aquella forma a nuestro chico, ¿Cómo habrá tratado a su nieta?

-¿Y porque me lo preguntas a mí? ¿Crees que yo se todo? Entonces estas muy equivocado, el que tiene el titulo de sabe lo todo el Renji, no yo.- se mofó un rato, esperando así poder calmar un poco aquella tensión.

-Realmente no esperaba que me respondieras tú. Solo era una pregunta, una que dudo obtener en el momento la respuesta.

-Che…deja de preocuparte de ello, si es su nieta le habrá tratado de una forma más dulce y decir "¿estas bien?" y esas cosas de mujeres mayores con cariño hacia sus hijos. Realmente a mí que me importa- se quejo. Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y realizo una corta mueca de disgusto, nuevamente ambos quedando en silencio.

-Supongo que tienes razón- concluyo soltando un largo suspiro. –Dejémoslo así, tenemos que ayudar un poco a Akaya con su estado mental y hacer que se deje de culpar a sí mismo.

-Maldición…en cuantos problemas más nos meterá ese mocoso…

Sonrió un poco ante su comentario, quitando su mirada seria. A pesar de haber dicho todo eso, la preocupación todavía no se iba por completo. Debía de ir a Seigaku para confirmar que la chica estuviese bien, pero no sabía cuando. Rayos.

……….

-¡¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?!- grito alterada la enfermera al ver al chico entrar a toda prisa a la enfermería con aquella chica en brazos. Fuji al principio la ignoro sino hasta el momento que dejo a Sakuno en cama le volteó a ver.

-La encontré en la azotea, al parecer tiene mucha fiebre- decidió omitir la parte del llanto, esta persona no tenía necesidad de saber sobre aquello.

-¿Por qué los niños de estos días no se cuidan más? Dios mío…esta ardiendo…debemos de avisarle a Ryuzaki-sensei…

-Dudo que pueda hacer eso, Ryuzaki-sensei salió.

Voltearon a ver al nuevo visitante. Fuji sonrió un poco mientras que la enfermera saltaba algo sobresaltada. Era Tezuka.

-Uhmm…de acuerdo, solo que les pediré a ustedes dos que le avisen apenas la vean.

-Descuida, nos encargaremos de eso- por fin había cerrado sus ojos, después de casi toda la mañana. Extrañamente se sintió algo calmado al ver que su querido capitán había regresado a ser, en parte, el mismo de antes.

La enfermera le había subministrado unos cuantos medicamentes y le había vacunado esperando así que la menos mostrara algo de mejora. Y al paso de los minutos los medicamentos parecían a hacer algo de efecto. Tezuka como Fuji se encontraban en dos sillas separadas a un costado de la cama de la pelirroja. Por un momento en silencio, hasta que Tezuka aclaró de forma forzosa su garganta.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?- no le miro, sus ojos seguían clavados en la chica. Fuji nuevamente decidió abrir los ojos, pero su mirada era de tristeza.

-Sabes, eso es algo que yo también desearía saber- comentó regresando la mirada a Sakuno. Nuevamente ambos se encontraban de forma seria. Tezuka quedo algo pensativo, pensado dos veces si decirle o no, pero que va…si no le decía al final lo iba a descubrir y si el deseaba saber los detalles de lo ocurrido no tenía otra opción.

Cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. –Ryuzaki-sensei le dijo cosas.

-¿Qué clase de cosas? No creo que unas simples palabras le hubieran puesto en aquel estado.

-Cosas dañinas…

Eso no clarificaba del todo la situación pero al ver la quebrada expresión de Tezuka supuso que no fueron nada bonitas. Luego le interrogaría por más detalles, pero esta no era la correcta ocasión.

-La encontré llorando en la azotea y poco después se desmayo teniendo esa fuerte fiebre.

-Ya veo…

Ya no había nada más que decir, alguna otra cosa que comentar para poder calmar un poco su preocupación. Ya no había casi nada…solo era esperar, desear que su pequeña hermana despertara en un estado mejor.

…..

Ya lo había comentado, ya había soltado aquella carga con sus Senpais. ¿Pero porque seguía sintiéndose tan mal? Aquella oscuridad en la que se encontraba le estaba ayudando un poco a calmar su corazón y aclarar su idead, sus acciones. ¿Cuál era una de sus mejores opciones? Recordó en aquel momento que cuando llevo a Sakuno a Seishun le había abrazado y susurrado unas palabras. Ahora se arrepentía de haber hecho eso, ahora sabía que ella iba a regresar a Kanawaga. Y nuevamente por su estupidez.

Debía alejar a esa chica de el, sino le iría peor la próxima vez. El era un maldito demonio, alguien que no podía convivir con un ángel tan hermoso como ella. Sus mundos eran distintos, y debían de ser respetados. Su mundo era el de la desgracia, el de ella era la felicidad. Eran muy pero muy diferentes. Y nada iba a poder cambiar. Igual, en aquel momento, como deseaba poder torturar a alguien para calmar su cólera, pero no era tan despreciable para descargar su ira con alguien más. Eso era bobo e ilógico. En parte algo de su estilo, pero tampoco tenía las ganas de cometer tal acto.

Ahora que se percataba. Por el dolor que le ha causado a otras personas como rivales nadie ha deseaba acercársele desde entonces. Así que, ¿su opción más lógica era maltratarla? Tratarla tan mal que ella no desearía mirarle a la cara. Sería odiado por su querido amor, ¿pero que importaba? Ella era lo que importaba. Su seguridad.

Sus vidas en aquellos momentos parecían como una larga y trágica novela. Como lo siguiente: ¿Por qué alguien tiene que darse cuenta de que esta enamorado en el peor de los casos y que al final tenga que perderlo?

Se paró de su lugar, comenzado a salir de aquella bodega. Ya estaba decidido. Sí ella cumplía con el pacto y venía a la escuela le iba a decir las cosas más desagradables que se alejaría de el. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo se sentía llorar, pero debía de ser todo un hombre y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Iba a doler, a ambos les iba a caer mal, pero era lo mejor. Siempre se debe tomar aquella prioridad, olvidándose del resto y pensando en lo mejor. Odiaba como la vida transcurría de aquella forma pero ya no se podía hacer nada. No había vuelta a tras.

Se odio. Y bastante…pero sintió como una leve y corta lágrima recorría su mejilla. Jamás lo iba a poder imaginar, pero realmente se sentía afectado por la situación en la que se encontraba. Eso lo debía de superar el, y solo el. Sus Senpais no se debían entrometer como hace unos momentos. Al final, todo iba a acabar mucho más rápido de lo que iba a tener previsto.

* * *

¿Y que les parecio? Que va, es hora de la información que la autora siempre da como excusa para no continuar con el Fic...

De idiota me lastime el hombro izquierdo y no puedo mover el brazo en general y el único que me quedo es el derecho. No se si les haya pasado o lo hayan intentado con anteriorirdad, pero sabrán que es muy molesto y enfadoso escribir con una sola mano. Ehmm...hoy pude escribir esto ya que ignore las reglas (lo que no debo de hacer por estar lastimada que eso incluye la escritura ¬¬) ya que nadie puede interrumpir la inspiración! He deseada escribir esto desde el jueves pero apenas hoy siendo sabado tuve la oportunidad. !Aleluya!~

Uhmm...como sea. Lo de arriba fue información del autor, ahora sigue la información del Fic. Como habrán leído en el resumen del supuesto capitulo 7...este no contiene nada en lo relacionado. Uhmm...en realidad, este episodio habarca un total de casi más de 5,000 palabras y como saben que no soy de las que le guste escribir episodios largos porqué es aburrido-suspiro-lo he dejado en corto, ¿pero saben? Realmente no queria parar, deseaba seguie! .

Igual, tratare de seguir mañana ya que mí tiempo límite de la computadora ha terminado y no la puedo utilizar sino hasta mañana al medio dia. Esto significa que ahora me despido y ni idea si les hayase gustado el epidosio.

Y como ya sabes: comenten si les gusto, si tienen quejas o criticas, claro también las amenazas de muerte y gritos de queja por haberme lastimado también son bienvenidad.

Pesima redacción y faltas de ortografia. Ya saben que eso siempre pasa.

(!ME DUELEN LAS MANOS Y BRAZOS!! ./^^) (!QUE COOL! .)


	8. Chapter 8

Como ya saben, los comentarios de autor de han resguardado hasta el final. Disfruten este episodio, ya que puede ser el último que lean.

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no es de mí propiedad. Solo este tragico relato.**

**

* * *

Capitulo 8: No me importa que te duela, solo te quiero fuera de mí vida…segunda parte.**

Tenía que admitirlo. Era simplemente patética. Dejarse sentir así de débil ante las palabras de un familiar que al final nunca se sabe si pueden ser ciertas o falsas, por llorar de aquella forma hasta enfermarse de dolor, tener que molestar a sus mayores para que estos cuidaran de ella. Incluso ya no les podía traer más molestias. Y ante aquellos pensamientos, su rostro embozo una sonrisa irónica.

Había sido sacada antes de tiempo de la escuela ya que Fuji-senpai como Tezuka-senpai se habían preocupado tanto de que siguiese en el instituto que fue llevada a una de sus casas. En otras palabras, estaba en casa de Fuji, bajo el cuidado de su hermana mayor. Se encontraba acostada en cama de Fuji y raramente podía admitir que el aroma y la sensación de encontrarse acostada en ese lugar era muy agradable. La fiebre comenzaba a afectar un poco su cabeza, alterar sus neuronas. Realmente no estaba segura pero lo ignoro. La hermana de Fuji había salido ya que dijo que iría a comprar víveres para prepararle algo de comer para ver si así le bajaba un poco la fiebre, pero para serse honesta a ella misma, deseaba estar sola y arreglar sus ideas.

Su mirada giraba curiosa por toda la habitación, percatándose de lo hermosa que era. Tenía varias fotografías de distintas cosas colgadas a los alrededores y un equipo de fotografía en el escritorio de enfrente. Ahora se daba cuenta de que su Senpai era un fanático de la fotografía. A un costado de la cama se encontraba un reloj. Era la una con trece minutos. Faltaba poco para que los estudiantes salieran de las escuelas. Recordándolo…debía de ir a ver a Akaya. Ya que una promesa era una promesa.

A pesar de su enfermedad, iba a ir. Tenía las fuerzas para ir y regresar temprano sin ser antes afectada por esta. Nada malo iba a pasar ya que sabía que unos cuantos del Rikkai le recibirían con los brazos abiertos y sería por unos momentos nuevamente feliz. Además, debía de regresar las ropas. Su mente rió en forma de burla por sus pensamientos. ¿En verdad solo deseaba ir por la ropa, o por que deseaba que alguien le alegrara el día? Debía admitirlo, era un sentimiento egoísta. Pero, en una vez en vida, es bueno sentir tal sentimiento.

Se sentó sobre la cama, manteniendo su mirada baja. No había mucha necesidad de pensarlo tanto si estaba segura de que cometería tales actos. Salió de la cama y se puso nuevamente la chamarra que le encantaba tanto. Trató de no lucir como toda una turista y no perderse dentro de la casa de aquel chico. Al llegar a la entrada se dispuso a ponerse los zapatos y salir. Lo había conseguido y todo ha sido con una mente limpia. A quien engañaba. Al estar a pocos pasos frente a la casa no pudo evitar mirarle por una última vez, su conciencia ya estando manchada.

-Perdóneme…Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-senpai…

Sus ojos nuevamente se sentían llorar, pero debía ser fuerte y aguantar. Tal y como se lo había estado diciendo con anterioridad. Hoy, podría ser el día en que llegara a crecer, y el frío sentimiento de sus adentros pudiese lentamente ir desvaneciendo. Solo ocupaba ver la sonrisa de aquel chico que estuvo cuidando de ella, y estaría mejor. Sí, estaba segura de ello.

…..

El descanso de los cinco minutos había llegado por fin después de una hora de clases. Marui Bunta se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de segundo grado, buscando a una persona desafortunada la cual poder interrogar. Desde la esquina del pasillo notó que unos cuantos estudiantes del salón de Akaya estaba saliendo. Esta era su oportunidad. Se quedo allí parado, quieto, esperando a que sus presas llegarán hacía el. Cuando un chico de cabellos negros estaba a un costado de este, le tomó del brazo y lo pego contra la pared. Los amigos de aquel chico armaron un corto alboroto.

-¿Eres compañero de Akaya, cierto?- pregunta en forma seria, encajando sus ojos en el chico. Este le miró con algo de temor. El era menor que el, ¿entonces que podría hacer en aquella situación?

-S-sí

Al obtener una respuesta afirmativa Marui le soltó, pero todavía no le dejo marchar.

-Dime… ¿Cómo ha actuado hasta el momento?

-¿A-a que se refiere?- su mirada se cerró un poco más.

-¿Qué acaso no has notado su comportamiento?- pregunto con un tono sarcástico en su voz, pero sus intenciones no eran bromear con el tema.

-Kirihara ha estado inquieto…me siento a un costado de el…- uno de los amigos del chico había hablado. Trataba de salvarle el pellejo a su compañero.

-Así que te sientas a un lado de él- dejo al anterior ya que este no le servía. Su atención ahora estaba enfocada en el otro. –Ahora dime tu, ¿Cómo ha actuado desde que regreso a su aula?

-E-este…- guardo unos segundos de silencio pensando en una forma de resumir todo lo que había estado pasando con su vecino. Al tener una respuesta clara, suspiro. –Realmente no se como explicar su actitud, pero desde que regreso en la clase pasado se la ha pasado diciendo cosas raras mientras apretaba los dientes. Bueno, de eso fue lo que me di cuenta yo.

-Así que el mocoso sigue actuando como nenita. En la salida espero encontrarte aquí mismo, quiero saber que hará esta última hora.- se dio la media vuelta, comenzando a caminar por el camino por dónde vino. –Te lo encargo.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- uno cuestionó.

-Y crees que se, debes de estar bromeando.

Sus manos comenzaron de un momento a otro a sentir pesadas que no tuvo otra opción más que meterlas a sus bolsillos. Mordía con algo de fuerza su labio inferior que comenzaba a saborear el sabor metálico de la sangre humana. No sabía del todo el porque seguir investigando acerca del tema ya que el no tenía en absoluto que ver con ello, pero…deseaba seguir sabiendo a fondo las razones del enojo del chico. Maldijo por la bajo. Que largo se le iba a ser la última clase por tener estas cosas en mente, e incluso iba a meterse en problemas. Pero que importaba.

….

Por obligación debían de regresar al instituto aun así su cuerpo gritara por mantenerse junto a su querida amiga. Fuji sabía que estaba en buenas manos ya que su hermana iba a cuidar de esta, pero una corta angustia no dejaba de congelar su cuerpo. Era el frío, supuso, era lo más creíble del momento. Estaba el junto con Tezuka mirando a los demás integrantes del equipo de Tennis correr varias vueltas. Ya era momento del entrenamiento. En el instante que habían regresado se dieron cuenta que las clases habían terminado más temprano de lo normal y el entrenamiento de Tennis estaba por dar inició.

Cuando le llegaba la oportunidad mirada de reojo a su compañero, tratando de buscar un simple y corto gesto en su rostro para verificar si este deseaba también estar a lado de Sakuno hasta que esta se recuperara. No lo halló, pero eso no significaba que se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil y rápidamente.

-Así que, Tezuka…

-Hn

-¿Me dirás acerca de esas "cosas" que Ryuzaki-sensei le dijo?

Le había volteado a ver, pero sus ojos no estuvieron sobre este por mucho rato.

-¿Por qué te interesa?

-Tú sabes, un hermano mayor tiene que estar al tanto de lo que le pase a su hermanita, al igual que es deber del hermano es protegerla. ¿No lo crees, Tezuka?

Cuanto le imploraba al cielo de que el chico que estaba a su lado no fuese un sádico. Tras las palabras que dijo le hicieron recordar ese suceso, el momento en el que él no dijo nada por ayudar a la pequeña Sakuno y que esta no sufriera tanto como lo hizo. Pero ya lo había admitido. Tenía miedo. Fue un completo cobarde.

-…-

-Ante ese silencio puedo decir que me darás explicaciones. Primero…- abrió sus ojos, estando ahora frente a frente con su capitán. -¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió en Kanawaga que no pudo regresar y que Kirihara tuviese que cuidar de ella?

Primero peor pregunta. Pero esta fue la que dio inició a todo ese conflicto.

-Ryuzaki-san tuvo un accidente y Kirihara la salvó.

-Ya sabes como soy Tezuka, así que por favor, deja las palabras claves para después. Recuerda que a pesar de lo que digas no dejare de preguntar.

Comenzaba a sentirse irritado por ser la persona que se encontraba de por medio ante este gran complot. Tuvo que asistir a Ryuzaki-sensei con ambos. Con Akaya como con Sakuno. Se preguntaba del porque tuvo que ser él quien la entrenadora escogiera para estar a su lado, si pensó que por estar presente la presa caería más fácilmente y diría de repente la verdad. Realmente estaba en un gran error.

-Cuando estaba de regreso se topo con un señor en condiciones alcohólicas, y este estuvo a punto de violarla- cerro los ojos ante dar aquel relato. Pudo escuchar con claridad como Fuji chasqueaba con enojo su lengua. Ahora se daba cuenta. El también quería ser otro hermano para ella.

-Continua- fue casi un ruego entre suspiros que soltó el castaño.

-Kirihara le había salvado y la llevo a su casa para tratarle sus heridas. Yukimura-san fue quien ayudo en su recuperación.

-¿Qué le dijo Ryuzaki-sensei a Kirihara?- nuevamente regreso a la seriedad.

Suspiro. –Antes de enojarme y mandarte a correr cincuenta vueltas a la cancha, quisiera que me dieras una buena razón para seguirte contando.

Fuji sonrió.

-Saa, ya te lo había dicho. Un hermano mayor debe de estar al tanto de lo que suceda con su hermana menor.

Le miro por pocos segundo. Su rostro como voz mostraban confianza. Con eso bastaba. Cerró al momento los ojos, soltando otro suspiro.

-Qué el era el demonio culpable de todas las desgracias que le han ocurrido a Ryuzaki-san…

-¿Así de corto?

-No. –aclaró. –Esa fue una forma de resumirlo todo…

…

-¿Qué podría gustarle a esa pequeña?- hablaba sola, levantando la mirada al cielo en una forma pensante. Iba de regreso a su casa después de haberse ido a comprar lo víveres para la comida que le iba a preparar a la amiguita de su hermano. Ella estaba en cuidado de esta así que deseaba hacer bien su trabajo para sentirse feliz al ver una expresión de mejora en a castaña.

Iba a ser una corta tarde de chicas.

Al estar frente a la puerta de su casa se detuvo un momento para sacar las llaves. Quedo así por pocos segundos, antes de encontrarlas y por fin entrar a su vivienda. Al estar adentro todo estaba en un sumido silencio. Ante eso creyó que la pequeña se encontraba todavía dormida. Aventó con algo de cuidado las llaves sobre la mesa de cristal para toparse al momento con el reloj. Era la una con cuarenta y cinco. ¿Se había tardado tanto? Su lentitud era increíble.

Dejo las bolsas de comida en la mesa y mojó otra toalla con agua caliente. Era hora de cambiársela a Sakuno. Su voz tarareaba una canción que hace días había escuchado por la radio pero aun así esta le fascinaba. Danzaba de forma infantil hacía la habitación de Syuzuke en la que de momento se encontraba su invitada.

-Sakuno-chan, ¿estas despierta?- tocó pocas veces la puerta de la habitación y al no recibir respuesta se dispuso a entrar.

-Ya regrese, vine a cambiarte de…- quedo silenciada. Estaba vacía. Las sabanas de la cama habían sido nuevamente tendidas y lucia en general todo arreglado. La primera toalla que le habían puesto estaba sobre el buró fotográfico del chico. Se comenzaba a asustar.

Salió corriendo del cuarto hasta la entrada para ver si sus zapatos estaban allí. Y como temía, no estaban. Dejo la toalla que se encontraba en sus manos en la mesa más cercana y tomó de un momento a otro el teléfono. Debía de avisarle ya que no sabía donde podría estar. Y a pesar de que había prometido cuidarla, al final resulto ser que los había decepcionado.

…

Así de cruel había sido, así de…No encontraba ya más palabras para poder describir aquel suceso y creó que esto no tendría alguna otra forma. Por primera vez sentía que su mente llena de pensamientos llenos de diversión iban cayendo a un profundo vacio. Uno tras otro dejándole en blanco. Fuji ahora entendía las razones del llanto de Sakuno, como la del carácter destrozado de Tezuka. Incluso él, estaba de esa forma.

-Saa Tezuka.

-¿Hn?

Sus ojos después de mucho se volvieron a cerrar, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mostrar un semblante de tranquilidad. –Ya todo ha acabado, no hay razón de seguir así de angustiados, ¿no lo…?

_-Nando mo Hitori no Yoru wo Akieru Hodo Kasa de…-_

El celular del castaño había sonado, interrumpiéndole por un instante. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y contesto al instante al fijarse en el remitente.

_-¿Syuzuke?- _era una voz femenina llena de angustia y terror. El chico lo pudo notar al instante.

-¿Sucede algo, Nee-sana?- Tezuka notó que sus ojos se habían abierto. Eso solo significaba problemas. Era de mala educación escuchar pláticas ajenas, pero siendo la hermana de Fuji y con su mirada, sabía que tenía Sakuno en algo que ver.

_-La pequeña Sakuno…- _era difícil para ella encontrar las palabras correctas para poder decir lo que estaba pasando, pero igual se esforzaba en tratar.

-…- ese silencio le dio toda la razón. Al parecer Fuji había hablado antes de tiempo: nada había acabado, la angustia aun no se iba a marchar.

_-Cuando regrese de la tienda con los víveres para la comida ya no se encontraba, se había marchado…- _

-¿Dejo algo?- no supo del porqué pregunto eso, pero su boca pronunció aquellas palabras.

_-Sí…una nota._

-Lee la por favor, Nee-sama…- le dio la espalda a su capitán aun así sabiendo que era malo, pero para él eso era lo de menos.

_-Perdónenme, Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-senpai…_

¡Eso era el colmo! Sus adentros gritaron. Esa chica no conocía un límite y a pesar de su enfermedad, de aquel débil estado en el que se encontraba decide marcharse de su casa con un simple perdón… ¡Maldición!

-Gracias…- su voz se comenzaba a hacerse cortante. –Tezuka y yo sabremos que hacer, no te preocupes por ello- maldita mentira.

_-Cuídate Syuzuke-kun…- _y su hermana colgó. Al escuchar el sonido lloroso del teléfono cerró su celular.

-Habla, Fuji.

Siguió dándole la espalda por unos segundos más. Ocupaba calmarse antes de lucir de aquella forma ante él. Al sentir que la ira iba desapareciendo volvió a dar media vuelta, mirando de frente a Tezuka con los ojos nuevamente cerrados.

-¿Qué dices Tezuka?

Sus ojos se clavaron ante este. –Mire tu reacción, y sabes que es imposible engañarme.- la sonrisa que se encontraba embozada el rostro fe Fuji desapareció al instante. Su ceño se frunció un poco, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron igual.

-Sakuno desapareció.

-Fuji-senpai, ¿Qué sucedió con Ryuzaki?- el chico de ojos felinos había aparecido por el costado derecho. Allí se encontraba Echizen Ryoma, al igual que Momoshiro.

-Echizen.

El antes dicho miró a su senpai con un semblante entre seriedad y confusión. Momoshiro quedo callado, no sabiendo exactamente que estaba sucediendo.

-Sigan con el entrenamiento, esta plática no les concierne.

-Buchou, ¿Qué sucede con Ryuzaki?- volvió a preguntar, haciéndose el que no había entendido. El chico de ojos morados al escuchar por segunda vez el nombre de la nieta de la entrenadora comenzó a entender lo que sucedía, pero igual no podía hablar.

-No sucede nada con Ryuzaki-chan, es solo que no la he visto en todo el día- fingió con todas sus fuerzas una sonrisa, pero no se parecía a las de siempre.

-¿Para que la buscas?

-Desde el primer descanso la estoy buscando, quería hablar con ella.

Ante eso los tres comenzaron a sospechar, mirándole con algo de incredulidad. Tratándose del joven Ace nunca se puede saber que pueda decir, y menos tratándose de la pequeña Sakuno.

Tezuka debía escaparse de allí en ese mismo instante. Tenía que buscar a la chica antes de que algo peor a lo sucedido llegase a ocurrirle.

-No se dónde pueda estar- fue la simple respuesta que le pudo dar, y era la verdad. –Sigan entrenando, Fuji y yo tenemos un pendiente que atender.- no era típico del capitán abandonar un entrenamiento, pero esta situación era una gran excepción.

-¿No sería bueno preguntarle a Ryuzaki-sensei si no sabe dónde esta la pequeña Ryuzaki-chan?- cuestionó Momoshiro, obteniendo una seria mirada de Fuji y Tezuka que lo dejaron sin habla. Tezuka aclaró un poco su garganta antes de poder responder ante la pregunta de su compañero.

-No debemos de preocupar a la entrenadora.

-Tezuka tiene razón, luego aparecerá, y si no lo hace la buscamos.- Fuji trató de apoyar al chico, diciendo aquel dialogo con la tonalidad más segura que tenía. Ryoma siguió mirándoles, casi como si hubiese descubierto lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Mada Mada Dane- dijo entre suspiro, marchándose de allí con raqueta y pelota en mano. Momoshiro confundido le siguió.

Ambos chicos les siguieron con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron de su cercanía. Ya podían hablar en paz, sin tener a alguien alrededor que pueda escuchar.

-¿Alguna idea de dónde podría estar?- pregunto. Tezuka quedo silencioso, pensando hasta el rincón más profundo de su mente por alguna idea.

-El lugar dónde todo comenzó…

-Rikkaidai- fue como si estuviesen ambas mentes conectadas, pero lo dijeron al unisón.

…….

Sabía, y lo tenía muy claro, que no debía de hacer eso, pero no tenía otra alternativa ya que estaba demorando bastante. Corría por las calles de Kanawaga, esperando llegar pronto a la escuela de su amigo. Agitarse más le traería de regreso un poco más te fiebre ya que no estaba mejorada de todo. Era algo masoquista, pero no iba a parar, ni siquiera por ello. Estaba aferrada a cumplir su promesa.

Se había escapado unos quince minutos de clase antes de que tocaran la campana de la salida. Estar en un lugar cerrados con mucha gente tonta no le iba a ayudar mucho a concentrarse. Necesitaba estar nuevamente solo. ¿Qué cosas le podía decir a una chica tan inocente como ella? No existían muchas palabras crueles. Realmente sí, pero no quería usar las peores. A pesar de que se trataba de una forma de alejar a una persona de sí, no sería capaz de lastimarla del todo. No era un demonio como todo el mundo le decía…el es un ser humano, uno como todos los demás. ¡¿Por qué no le podían considerar como tal?! Recargó de forma brusca su espalda contra aquella fría pared de la entrada del instituto. Miraba hacía el sur, esperando a que esa cierta persona diera su aparición. Algunos estudiantes de la escuela se encontraban saliendo, pero esa chica era inconfundible. Con esa rojiza cabellera suelta y su chamarra, sabría exactamente quien era.

-¡Akaya-kun!

Levantó la mirada para ver de quien se trataba. Embozo una sonrisa llena de dolor. Una corta y forzada. Le reina de roma había hecho su aparición. Venía corriendo hacía él, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y ojos iluminados. Al verla pudo sentir un gran hueco en el estomago al igual que algo estrujar su corazón. Ahora se daba cuenta que…iba a ser más doloroso, más difícil de lo que creía.

Levantó con lentitud su mano derecha, moviéndola de un lado a otro con torpeza. No deseaba saludarla, pero debía de para no levantar sospechas.

-L-lamento…l-la t-tardanza- al ver su rostro rojo y agitada respiración pudo jurar que había corrido desde la estación del tren hasta allí. Se asombro al ver que había aguantado, ya que eran varios kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-D-descuida- levanto su rostro forzando una dulce sonrisa. –E-estoy bien…

Ante sus palabras dejo de preocuparse, o más bien, de actuar con aspecto preocupado.

-Gracias por cumplir la promesa- risa y sonrisa burlona. Una falsa.

-¡Hmm!- asintió con sonrojo la cabeza. Lo sabía, después de verlo su vida se iba nuevamente a iluminar. Aquel duro frío que congelaba su corazón iba lentamente descongelándose al oír cada palabra de aquel chico ojos jade.

-Bueno, vayamos…

-¡Mocoso!- había sido interrumpido por aquella persona que había gritado. Sabía que se referían a el, y las únicas personas que le hacían llamar así eran sus senpais. Giro un poco su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Mala suerte para el. Era Marui Bunta.

-¡Marui-san!- Sakuno exclamó en alegría. El pelirrojo no había notado la presencia de la castaña sino hasta que esta hablo. Le brindo una de sus grandes sonrisas y le saludo.

-Tiempo sin verte Sakuno-chan, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto, de por momento ignorando a su compañera. Ante la pregunta, no supo como responder. Se quedo pensativa por unos segundos, antes de soltar una mentira.

-B-bien.

-Ya veo- le miro a su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Su rostro estaba por completo rojo, y pudo notar que no era por el sonrojo. Tenía mente fotográfica, y recordaba a la perfección como se veía el rostro de la chica. Su tez era pálida, pero no tanto como ahorita; sus mejillas eran una tonalidad rojo oscura, pasando del carmesí y daba a entender que no era sonrojo; sus ojos también mostraban una tonalidad rojiza, pero nada que ver con lo anterior. Cuando las personas tienen los ojos de aquella forma, solo significaba una cosa…

-S-sakuno-chan…tu…

-Ocupo hablar con ella en privado Senpai, si nos disculpas- no le dejo terminar ya que no quería seguir más allí. Tomó de la muñeca a la chica y la jaló hacía el interior del instituto.

No se movió, se quedo allí parado viéndoles marchar. En parte agradeció que el chico le callara antes de hacer aquella boba pregunta. No lo había pensado bien, pero si le cuestionaba eso le haría sentir mal otra vez. No sabía su razón, y no dudaba de que Akaya tuviese en algo que ver, pero era a la vez algo imposible cuando recordó la sonrisa que mostraba su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí parado?- una voz le llamó a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo un poco.

-¿Huh?- le miro curioso. –Hola Niou.

-Que tal- le sonrió, mostrando un gesto con la mano.

-…-

-¿Podrías responder a mi pregunta?- se cruzo de brazos, mirándole más fijamente.

-Acababa de llegar Sakuno-chan a ver a Akaya. Los encontré hace rato aquí pero se acaban de marchar- informó, mirando otra vez el lugar hacía el cual partieron.

-A Sakuno, ¿te refieres a la chica de ayer?- pregunto algo alterado, recibiendo otra mirada curiosa del pelirrojo.

-Esa misma.

-Oh, maldita sea…- gruño por lo bajo. Marui se confundió ante la reacción del peli plateado, pero al verlo así supuso que sabía algo acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Niou, quiero que me digas todo. ¿Qué rayos sucede?

-¿Hacía dónde se fueron?

Ahora este gruño al verse ignorado de aquella forma. –Responde primero a mí pregunta.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso!- le grito. -¿Por dónde se fueron?

-Espero que me expliques todo después- aclaró, mirándole con frustración. –Sígueme, se fueron por acá.

Marui guió el camino. Los dos menores se habían ido hacía el edificio de primer grado y estos ahora le estaban siguiendo. Creyó que si iba algunas de sus dudas estarían respuestas, por eso no se negó ante el pedido a Niou y lo estaba llevando hacía allá.

-¿Puedo preguntar a que viene todo esto?- pregunto al esperanzado, mirando por sus espaldas a Niou.

-Idiota, ya lo preguntaste- tratando de bajar un poco aquella atmosfera sofocante Niou bromeo de aquella forma. –Pronto sabrás a que viene todo esto, primero ocupamos encontrar a esos dos.

-Uhmmm… ¿D-dónde estamos?- al dar vuelta en la esquina de un pasillo escucharon la voz de la chica que estaban buscando. Detuvieron al instante su camino, mirando de reojo por la puerta del salón en el que ambos chicos se encontraban. Se dieron cuenta que Akaya le daba la espalda a Sakuno, mientras que esta miraba curiosa el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Le había seguido en silencio desde la entrada del instituto sino hasta que llegaron a esa alejada habitación se había atrevido a preguntar sobre el lugar en el que se encontraba. Su acompañante seguía callado. Bajando poco la mirada, pudo notar que estaba apretando los puños; subió nuevamente la mirada, se dio cuenta que giraba de izquierda a derecha la cabeza con algo de brusquedad, casi como si estuviese disputando mentalmente sobre algún tema importante. Creyó que le había distraído por haberle hablado, y comenzó a sentirse mal.

-¿A-akaya-kun?- levantó con lentitud la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda la mantenía sobre su pecho. Con la derecha trataba de alcanzar el hombro del chico y preguntarle si estaba bien, pero comenzaba a dudarlo y por ello sus movimientos no continuaban.

-Sabes Ryuzaki-san…- había hablado, y por ello bajo su mano soltando un leve suspiro. Por sentir aquella tranquilidad no pudo notar el cambio de tonalidad en su voz, al igual del hecho que le llamó Ryuzaki, y no Sakuno.

-¿Sí?

-Yo…- giro un poco su cabeza, mirándole de perfil. Su cabello tapaba su mirada y se sintió feliz por ello ya que la chica no vería su mirada confundida. Al darse cuenta de que no podría decirlo todo con naturalidad comenzó a odiarse, a llamarse a sí mismo por cobarde al no ser capaz de afrontarlo. Soltó un pesado suspiro, girando por completo su cuerpo para estar frente a frente con esta.

-Sabes Ryuzaki-san, realmente no deseaba que vinieras…- había comenzado, y se sorprendió por imponer una tonalidad decisiva y no temerosa. -…Mucho menos deseaba verte.- al termino de la oración clavo sus ojos jades sobre su mirada inexpresiva. Sus ojos ya no podían mostrar nada, después de todo lo sucedido; su rostro ya no podía embozar una dulce o tan siquiera triste sonrisa, el simple hecho de tratar le dolía; ¿ahora como podía reaccionar después de todo? Solo se le quedo viendo con ojos quebradizos, no pudiendo responder.

-¿A-akaya-kun?- a los segundos dijo su nombre de forma incrédula. Se estaba engañando a sí misma, diciéndose que se había confundido y el no le había dicho nada.

-Tsk- chasqueo con enojo su lengua, clavando más la mirada. -¡No me llames así!- aclaró con un grito. –Solo la gente que considere cercana puede llamarme así, mis enemigos no tienen el derecho.

Se maldijo en el instante que dijo eso. Sabía que esa oración le había hecho entristecer, hiriéndola. Desde un inicio se dijo que le diría cosas malas, pero esa había superado el grado.

La castaña se dio cuenta de que no era mentira, de que sus oídos y sentidos no le había fallado, sus ojos siendo una excepción. Nuevamente mostraba debilidad, llorando de aquella forma. Gente cercana tiene el derecho. Los enemigos, no. El le grito prohibiéndole llamarle así. Eso significaba…que ahora ella era el enemigo. Si fuese una persona loca, alguien que no le importaba mostrar emociones ante la gente juraba que se estaría muriendo de carcajadas; y para su suerte ella no era así.

Marui estaba enojado. Por segunda vez en el día deseaba golpear a su compañero de equipo. Su cuerpo le gritaba por salir de su escondite y hacerla muchas cosas hasta que este le pidiese perdón a la chica, pero aquella mano que me jalaba de la playera le impedía cumplir sus deseos. Niou estaba igual añorando lograr lo mismo que el pelirrojo, pero no. Ni iban a hacer nada hasta que llegará el momento indicado.

-¿Akaya-kun?- no entendió del porque le volvió a llamar por su nombre, pero simplemente se le salió. Escucho el tronar de los dedos del peli negro al apretar sus puños. Le había hecho enojar, otra vez por su estupidez.

-¡Entiende que no tienes el derecho de llamarme así! ¿Qué acaso no entiendes?

Sintió un respingo de dolor por todo su cuerpo. Ese grito le había recordado exactamente a como su abuela había actuado con ella. Al final…al final…

-¡No entiendo!- cerró con fuerza los ojos gritando eso con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió que le ardieron al apenas cerrar los parpados. Tanto llanto le había afectado. –N-no entiendo…- sollozó. -¿P-porqué actúas así?- se sintió como una niña pequeña ante su comportamiento. Una niña llorona hablando con su padre ante un cebero castigo. Era casi como lo que sucedía se interpretaba. -¿Q-que sucedió con ese Akaya-kun…q-que me recibió?

Al final…al final…

-Che, ¿te refieres a eso? Solo actuaba, después de todo Marui-senpai había aparecido- dijo como si nada le importase. Otro estrujón llegó a su corazón. O más bien, el corazón de ambos.

Así que ahora resultaba que si él no hubiese aparecido hubiese actuado de una forma más frívola frente a Sakuno. Maldita sea, pensó. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, bajando un poco la cabeza mirando sus manos. Todo fue un acto. La promesa… ¿Qué sucedió con esta? "Ven a Rikkaidai después de clases." Allí se encontraba, tal y como había dicho. "Además, será divertido hablar contigo." ¿Acaso esto le consideraba divertido? Hablar de esa forma tan seca, tan dolorosa.

-T-todo…- comenzaba a hablar torpemente.

-Todo fue mentira mía- término por ella, sabiendo que era lo que iba a decir. –Te dije que vinieras para que te digiera todo lo que estoy a punto de decirte, dudo que Mura-buchou este preocupado por ti ya que dudo que le importes, y con lo de "será divertido", recuerda que soy considerado un demonio, mi diversión es lastimar a las personas.- al final se dedico a relamer sus labios, tal y como lo hacía cuando se encontraba en estado Blood-Shot.

Mentira tras mentira. Una tras otra. Ya habían sido bastantes por un solo día, al igual que había sido bastante sufrir por un solo día.

-¡P-pero…!- le levantó la mirada tratando de imponer confianza.

-¿Pero que, Ryuzaki?- cuestionó moviendo su cabeza hacia un costado.

Apretó de forma leve sus manos, bajando la cabeza mientras que las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas caían al piso. Había perdido. –A-akaya-kun sigue actuando, ¿no?

Suspiró. –Tsk tsk tsk- chasqueó tres veces su lengua en forma de decepción, desconsuelo. –Cuando se trata de una mocosa en peligro es normal que alguien le salve y se tome todas las molestias para que esta este bien; pero, siendo tú…realmente fuiste una molestia.

Soltó un grito apagado mientras que sus ojos se abrían por completo. Temblando con lentitud. Akaya miró su expresión destrozada y sus tenues ojos. Lo había conseguido. Sus ojos jade se entrecerraron un poco, embozando una triste sonrisa. Solo faltaba un paso más, y ya no se sentiría tan culpable. Sakuno creyó olvidar su pasado, aquellos momentos que fueron como un infierno en vida. Ahora las memorias regresaban, una tras otra cayendo como un balde de agua fría. Una molestia…una molestia…una molestia…Esas dos palabras cantaban en su mente. Se sentía mareada por culpa de la fiebre y al poco tiempo sus piernas le traicionaron y cayó de rodillas. Akaya al verla caer de forma tan fuerte quiso ir hacía ella, tomarla de brazos y preguntarse si se encontraba bien. Debía de seguir como estaba, no debía de darle importancia.

Marui dejo de ver las escenas y se recargo contra la pared. Niou le soltó al ver que se había calmado un poco. Sus ojos grises estaban mirando a ningún punto fijo, solo estaban perdidos. El peli-plateado por igual se recargó contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vino corriendo desde la estación del tren hasta acá- informó, su voz siendo rasposa. Niou le dejo proseguir. –Cuando mire su rostro fijamente, me di cuenta de que…- hizo una corta pausa. –Me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban hinchados, de que había estado llorando con anterioridad…

-Ya veo…- dijo entre suspiros. -Ahora me voy dando cuenta de que fueron los dos…

-¿De que hablas?

-Hay cosas en que es necesario infligir dolor ahora a fin de evitar un mayor dolor después, o a fin de propiciar un placer futuro por el que merezca la pena sufrir el dolor…- musitó de forma poética Niou ante la situación que ambos jóvenes se encontraban. El pelirrojo encaro una ceja ante el verso que su amigo pronunció.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-No arruines el momento- se quejó. –Lo saqué de un libro que Yagyuu estaba leyendo en clase- embozó una sonrisa.

-Perdón…perdón…perdón…- la tenue voz de la chica les hizo recordar lo que sucedia y regresaron sus miradas al conflicto anterior. Sakuno tenía la mirada perdida, tratando de levantarse con torpeza repitiendo una y otra vez la misma palabra. Perdón.

_-¿Por qué se disculpa?- _pensó con algo de frustración. _-¡Yo soy el que debe de implorar por perdón…no ella!_

-L-lamento todas las molestias que he causado- parecía un muerto viviente, sus acciones parecían de alguien sin mente.

-¡Deja de pedir perdón!- grito perdiendo los estribos. Eso le hizo reaccionar y se quedo quieta en su lugar. -¡No me importan tus disculpas! ¡No me importa que te encuentres llorando! ¡No me importa causarte este dolor! ¡No me importa nada!- estaba descontrolado, diciendo cosas sin antes pensarlas. –No me importa nada ya…mucho menos si tú tienes que ver en algo.

Solo era otro ser humano, otra chica del montón. No le importaba, pero eso no significaba que la odiara. Sintió como su rostro posaba una muy corta y débil sonrisa. Ya no sabía exactamente que sentir, todos sus sentimientos se encontraban mezclados en una oscura neblina de confusión.

-E-esta bien…

-¿Qué?- no entendió a que se refería y por aquellas palabras su semblante serio se cambio por completo.

-E-esta bien.- dijo nuevamente, creyendo que el chico no le había escuchado. –E-es normal que yo no le importe a nadie- informó- p-pero…con poder seguir a tú lado…estará todo bien…

Dejó a los tres chicos sin habla, simplemente dejando sus ojos enfocados en su pequeña figura. No lo iba a soportar más. Sentía pena hacía ella, pena hacía el. Sus palabras le hacían sentir más culpable y estúpido que antes. Ya no…

-Ryuzaki…- pronunció su nombre. Ella solo le miró. Tomó un bocado de aire, antes de volver sus ojos jades filosos. -¡¿Qué ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE NO TE QUIERO CERCA?!- grito con la última energía que le quedaba. -¿No has entendido mis razones para decirte todo esto?- siseó. –Te he gritado, te he dicho cosas malas, te he tratado como si fueras basuras, ¿y me respondes con eso?- pregunto algo exaltado.

Al final…

-No me importa lo que digas, mucho menos lo que sientas…Todo lo que has pasado a mi lado a sido solo un acto, una vil mentira de un demonio.

Sonrió con dolor.

-¿Ahora que? ¿Me sermonearas algo para que cambie de opinión?- Sakuno negó con lentitud- -¿Entonces?

-Y-yo…- comenzó con titubeo. Movía los labios sin pronunciar palabra alguna, esperanzo conseguir un poco de seguridad.

-¿Tú que?- comenzaba a molestarse de sus cortas palabras. Deseaba que le gritara como él a ella, que se fuera con un gran odio hacía el.

-Y-yo…yo no creo que…yo no considero a Akaya-kun como un demonio…- concluyó. –E-eres un humano…solo eso…

No esperaba oír eso, mucho menos de parte de ella. Esa oración ha sido la que desde hace varios años añoraba escuchar, tener la satisfacción y felicidad de que le preocupaba a alguien…de que existía una persona que le consideraba normal…solo eso. Pero…al final tuvo que ser la persona menos adecuada.

Solo le queda una cosa por hacer. Simplemente se dispuso a carcajear como si de una broma se hubiese tratado. –Bromeas, ¿no?- mofó. –Esa ha sido la peor y más graciosa broma que háyase escuchado en mí maldita vida- dijo entre risas, abrazando su estomago. –Ryuzaki, deja de engañarte, deja de engañarme. Entiende la situación y dejaras de sufrir.

-¿…?- no había entendido.

-Dejaras de sufrir por un ser tan repugnante como yo…- lo había dicho. Y se sintió satisfecho.

-N-no…

-¡Claro que entiendes!- le interrumpió. -¡Entiendes todo lo que he dicho, solo que tú eres el problema! Eres inocente y boba, torpe y débil. Una molestia, una llorona, una cobarde. Eres peor que yo, eres un simple e insignificante humano.

Al final…

-No quiero volverte a ver, no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar, no quiero nada en lo que estés tú involucrado. ¡Ya lo he dicho varias veces y son las suficientes para entender!

Al final…

-Ahora me cuestionó a mí mismo del porque te salve de ese señor, hubiese sido mejor haberte abandonado y dejarte ser violada y así ya no hubiese tenido nada que ver contigo…

Niou como Marui se quedaron atónitos ante la palabra "violación". Ahora sabían del porque su falta en la mañana, sobre el famoso accidente.

-D-de…-

-Incluso me pregunta las razones que tuve para prestarle a una persona tan descuidada como tú una chaqueta tan importante…

Ante esta última oración recordó la prioridad que tenía para haber asistido a este lugar. Era la chaqueta. Se movió de perfil, bajando con lentitud la cremallera de la chamarra. Se la quito, doblándola con delicadeza y la puso sobre el escritorio que se encontraba frente a ella. Se quedo en una playera blanca y shorts azules. Nuevamente regreso a su antigua posición, levantando la mirada.

-Y-ya regresé la chamarra, gracias por habérmela prestado, K-kirihara-san…- fue tan amargó escuchar su apellido de aquella dulce y falsa voz. Giró sobre su pie derecho, dándole la espalda a Akaya. –A-al final…- este le prestó atención. Giró un poco su mentón, mirándole de perfil. –Al final…parece que me equivoque…

-¿Eh?- pregunto incrédulo.

-C-creí que si venía a verte…- las lágrimas recorrían nuevamente sus mejillas, quebrando su voz. –S-sí venía a verte la tristeza desaparecería…y al verte pasó eso…- mostraba pena, pero esas no eran sus intenciones. –T-traicione a Tezuka-senpai…y Fuji-senpai…para poder verte…- daba explicaciones, pero no eran para que el chico se arrepintiera.

-Ya te dije, no me interesa tú vida.

-Perdón…- fue una leve confesión, una que el mismo viento se llevó.

-No-

-¡Perdón!- fue su último aliento, el último grito que su tierna voz iba a soltar. Al fin de la palabra sus pies tomaron rumbo fuera del lugar, corriendo con la poca fuerza y rapidez que su fuerza de voluntad le otorgara.

Quería ser un maldito marica, una persona sensible. ¡Quería llorar y no le importaba! Ya…había pasado…le dijo todo lo malo que podía…la lastimo y listo…pero, ¿Por qué no le dijo que lo odiaba? ¿Por qué no lo golpeo? Esa niña era tan inocente que jamás la iba a entender. Pero su disculpa. Era una niña boba. Una tierna y hermosa niña boba. Supuso, que por esas razones…se había enamorado de ella. Que mal momento para darse cuenta.

* * *

¿Creen que fueron palabras lo bastante duras para herir a una persona? No lo sé, pero me parecieron. Este episodio tuvo mucho drama, cambio de personalidades y supongo que fue un asco; pero me siento orgullosa de este.

Notas de autor: este podría ser el último capitulo que puedan leer de este fic, al final llegó hasta el límite de 8 capitulos. Un record para mí. No se sabe si podra ser continuado, eso dependra depende como siga mí vida.

Notas del Fic: si es que habrá un noveno episodio, este relatará toda hacerca lo que Ryuzaki-sensei le dijo a Akaya, los sentimientos de Marui, el enojo de Tezuka como el de Fuji, el corazón y pasado de Sakuno. No lo sé, pero si es que continua (noveno, decimo, onceavo, etc.) pronto llegaría a su fin. Supongo que serán doce, y el último será titulado **A Pesar de la Soledad** tal y como el Fic. Todavía no estoy segura del todo, esta en una quizás, así que pueden seguir teniendo las ilusiones de que el fic va a continuar. Bueno, me despido. Espero que hayase sido de su agrado.


	9. Chapter 9

Bien, hoy aquí nuevamente me presento para dejar otro episodio de este melodramatico fic. Errr...desearía agradecer a Ale-senpai y otros autores que comentaron ya que...realmente si tenía planeado abandonar la historia, quiza hubiese llegado al punto de borrarla de FF pero...ehmm...gracias a estas personas me hicieron recapacitar y ahora aquí ando, continuando mi hobby de escritora de Fanfics de Prince of Tennis~

Aprovecharé que es el inicio para dar ciertos puntos a tratar sobre este episodio, uno: la personalidad de Marui, existe la posibilidad de que la vean muy OC y que el no puede actuar de aquella forma, pero si han visto el Prince of Tennis: Another Story OVA 4, se darán cuenta de que Marui actua así. Dos: el que SI puede salir muy OC es Niou, ya que...¿Un trickster haciendo de niñera? Es algo que casi nunca se ve así que espero me perdonen por ello ^^'. Tres: el final~pueden existir dudas pero hasta el proximo episodio lo sabrán.

No hay muchas cosas que decir ya así que creo que ese es el final~Disfruten la lectura~

**Disclaimer: PoT no es de mi propiedad...

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9: La entrenadora se entera…Ahora ella ha tomado la decisión. **

Se podría cuestionar sobre el hecho de sentir aquello y por pensar aquello, ¿pero acaso propiciar dolor a un ser querido afectaba más a quien lo causaba? Ambas sufrían igual, pero igual no dejaba de preguntarse eso. Ahora que la chica ya no se encontraba allí, ¿podría mostrar debilidad? A esas horas ya nadie se podría encontrar circulando por los pasillos de la escuela, además de los alumnos que asisten a actividades deportivas en la tarde, pero no era posible que se encontrasen circulando por allí. Dio media vuelta sobre sus pies mirando a la pared de frente. Dio un leve puñetazo ante esta. No iba a descargar su "ira" de una forma tan ridícula. En sí ya no valía la pena hacer cosas tan insignificantes. Exhaló e inhalo. Repitiendo dicha acción una y otra vez. Deseaba buscar una pequeña paz interna, aun así él mismo tuviese muy claro que sería nada fácil lograrlo.

Mientras los segundos transcurrían extrañamente comenzaba a sentir cada vez más la respiración pesada, a pesar de que sus intentos de inhalar aire eran lentos, y el sudor correr por su rostro. ¿Sufría de calor? Era otoño, el invierno quería ya dar su entrada y el calor había ya desaparecido desde finales de verano. Agachó un poco la cabeza dejando que su rizado cabello tapara su rostro y detuvo por varios segundos la respiración. Al sentir que sus pulmones imploraban por más aire no tuvo otra opción más que volver a repetir la acción pasada. Se sentía sofocado, como si el aire no pudiese pasar por su cuerpo hacía sus pulmones. ¿A-acaso…? Se comenzaba a cuestionar, ¿Acaso así era como se sentía la debilidad?

-Maldita sea…- musitó por lo bajo, apretando con algo de fuerza los dientes.

No sabía realmente si actuar o ver como su joven compañero se destrozaba a sí mismo con lentitud. Sabía que se lo tenía muy bien merecido que hasta él mismo sabía que debía dejarlo solo, pero no podía…Un senpai es para ayudar en lo más posible a su Kohai. Esa era la regla no escrita que existía en ese mundo. Cerró unos instantes sus ojos, escuchando con atención todo lo que el peli negro hacía. No dejaba de maldecir. Eso era todo lo que pasaba. Soltó un largo suspiro alejando su espalda de la pared. Era hora ya de hacerlo entrar en razón. Sabía que nuevamente este iba a sufrir depende de lo que el fuese capaz de decirle, pero igual, él sufriría más por tener que decirlas. Vaya vida. Posó un pie dentro de la habitación, mirando fijamente al chico que se encontraba dándole la espalda. Frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Quién era aquella persona posada frente a él?

-¡Niñato!- le grito desde atrás. Iba a conseguir su atención y el ahora no iba a huir. No iba a haber escapatoria esta vez.

Abrió con un poco de fuerza su ojo visible. Nuevamente se sintió sudar frío. Al parecer, no era el único rondando los pasillos escolares.

No entendió exactamente las razones de su amigo el pelirrojo para que el fuese quien tuviera que perseguirla, correr tras aquella dama perdida de corazón destrozado. El no la conocía y mucho menos ella a él. Hubiese sido más fácil que aquel chico fuese tras ella y él se quedase para charlar con el menor, pero al parecer el moreno deseaba tratar un tema delicado, uno distinto en el cual el no podía estar. Cerro los ojos y al instante los abrió, sino antes de soltar un suspiro. No comprendía como es que una niña tan delicada como ella fuese capaz de correr tan rápido. Aun así el se encontrase a pocos pasos detrás de ella, se le hacía un tanto difícil seguir su paso.

En aquel instante en el que se distrajo un poco para ver en dónde era que se encontraba escuchó algo golpear contra el piso. Miró rápido hacía el frente. La chica se encontraba tirada sobre el asfalto. Se acerco un poco más a ella hasta casi llegar a su costado y se detuvo. Aun así el estuviese parado pudo ver claramente sus ojos llorosos y mejillas enrojecidas; igual, se podía notar su rostro destrozado. Sakuno trató con todas sus fuerzas por ponerse de pie, pero apenas al querer posar una mano para pararse, esta resbalaba y caía nuevamente. Niou quedó allí quieto, parado en silencio mirándola hacer aquel acto una tras otra vez. Sus interiores gritaban, se sentía por primera vez por completo desesperado. Nunca había pasado eso, ni siquiera en los partidos de Tenis en los que el se encontraba perdiendo. Se hincó a un costado de ella hasta casi estar a su altura y la tomo en sus brazos. Escucho aquel grito apagado que había soltado, pero realmente no le importo que se sintiera incomoda mucho menos si se sentía apenada. La cargó sobre sus brazos hasta llegar a escalón más cercano. Teniendo la así de cerca no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella.

-¿M-marui-senpai?- las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta, tardando un poco en pronunciar por completo la oración. Marui fue dando pasos lentos hasta estar frente a frente con el chico. Su mirada seria posada en sus ojos jade.

-Dime una cosa, y se un tan siquiera un poco honesto con tu respuesta- comenzó, apretando más los ojos. -¿Te sientes satisfecho?

Sabía la razón por la cual se Senpai miraba fijamente sus ojos, y no iba a perder contra él. Trató lo más posible por mantener un carácter normal, como si no le hubiese importado del todo la pregunta.

-¿A que se refiere, senpai?

Apretó los puños. -¡¿Cómo que a que me refiero, Akaya?!- gritó. –Tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero, ¿o será acaso que se te olvido todo lo que acaba de pasar?

-Lo siento, pero realmente no se de que esta hablando.- al termino de la oración pudo escuchar con claridad aquel fuerte gruñido.

-¿Hasta que nivel puede llegar tu hipocresía, eh?- lo tomó por el cuello de su camiseta de polo, estrellándolo contra la dura pared. Akaya solo cerró por un instante los ojos en forma de sorpresa y asombro ante el acto que el acababa de cometer, pero no cambio su semblante. –Sí es que no te diste cuenta, escuche toda la conversación…desde el inicio hasta el final…- sentenció, bajando un poco la cabeza.

Aprovecho que Marui no le vería y cambio su semblante. Había escuchado todo. Ahora podía sentirse como un completo…No, ya no había peor palabra para describir por completo sus actos.

-Ahora dime- le miró otra vez. -¿Te sientes satisfecho, después de todo lo que le dijiste sin si quiera dudar? ¿Te bastó haber lastimado de aquella forma a Sakuno-chan?- lo sacudió un poco antes de volver a golpear su espalda contra la pared. Sakuno. Sakuno. Sakuno. Ese nombre jamás podría salir de su mente, y eso era algo que no deseaba. Entrecerró un poco su mirada al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba él, como el pelirrojo.

-Senpai…- habló después de cierto tiempo. -¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella, si es una perfecta desconocida?- le miró desde arriba, sus ojos jade brillante con una tenue luz negra. Marui apretó el agarré al igual que sus dientes.

-¡¿Perfecta desconocida?!- repitió la pregunta con incredulidad. -¿Tú consideras a Sakuno-chan…como una perfecta desconocida?

Buena pregunta, pensó. Ni siquiera el lo sabía. La había conocido en el campamento al que asistió junto a Sanada-fukubuchou y la re-encontró aquel día soleado en el parque; pero solo habían estado juntos por tres días, ¿así que como la podía considerar? Dejó de pensar, y simplemente se limitó a asentir. Nuevamente fue estrellado contra la pared con más brusquedad.

-¡No se que rayos tengas dentro de esa cabeza de mierda, pero esta bien!- sentenció antes de recuperar la postura. –Si quieres saber la razón por la que tanto me preocupo por ella, te la diré, con la condición de que me expliques todo.

Sonrió de lado. Su famosa sonrisa maliciosa. Marui soltó un corto quejido al ver su sonrisa.

-Akaya…- musitó por lo bajo. –Tu me conoces y yo a ti, y sabes mejor que todos que yo jamás imploraría, que jamás rogaría por algo…pero quiero saberlo, saber que te pasó en esa maldita escuela…por que maltratar de aquella forma a una niña que incluso es menor que tu…

Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, manteniéndose así no queriendo salir en el momento. Todo había cambiado, desde esos tres días. Ella había cambiado, él había cambiado, sus Senpais habían cambiado. ¡Todo el mundo lo había hecho! Se habían en poco tiempo familiarizando con esa niña que por completo le extrañaba, la trataban como otro miembro de la familia y a el le costo semanas de entrenamiento tener su reconocimiento…no lo entendía, simplemente no lo hacía.

-Esta bien…- dijo entre suspiros. ¿Para que seguirle dando vueltas al asunto? ¿Por qué simplemente no decir todo, aclarar las cosas y regresar su vida a la normalidad?

Bunta parpadeo dos veces, no creyendo que su menor se había dado por vencido de una forma tan rápida. Le sorprendió eso, pero podría dejar esos pensamientos para el final. Tomó algo de aire y lo guardo en sus pulmones, pensando un momento sobre lo que le iba a decir; después de todo: un trato es un trato. El iba a ceder, el debía de responder.

-Lo sé- comentó primero, dudando sobre sus palabras. –No lo vas a creer, pero es lo de menos para mí, dirás que es estúpido y enfermo, pero a mí que…- agachó la cabeza, embozando una sonrisa mientras proseguía con su habla. –La única razón que tengo para preocuparme de Sakuno-chan…- suspiró.

-Qué estúpido.- se maldijo al decir eso, ya que no tenía planeado decir nada en el momento. Sus labios solos se movieron recitando aquellas dos palabras. Pudo sentir el agarré más fuerte que con anterioridad. Mofó por dentro, había hecho nuevamente a su senpai enojar.

-¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ?!- había perdido la cordura. -¡ME PREOCUPO POR SAKUNO-CHAN POR QUE LA AMO!

Ya no dijo nada, ya no pudo expresar más. Había perdido la pelea, y ahora ya podía aceptar su rendición…

………..

Golpeaba y golpeaba su dedo índice contra su hombro de forma desesperada, casi como si estuviese apurado; y para serse honestos, lo estaba. No entendía como un tren de la estación más reconocida de todo Japón tuviese problemas eléctricos. Ese era uno de sus peores días hasta el momento, y esperaba que fuese el único. Desde que se escaparon del entrenamiento han estado en la estación y hacía apenas una media hora habían podido tomar el tren de camino a Kanagawa. Suspiro mentalmente, mirando de reojo a su compañero. No entendía como este podía estar tan tranquilo.

-Nee, Tezuka.

-¿Hn?

-Sí Ryuzaki-sensei llegase a enterarse de todo esto, qué es seguro que pronto lo hará…- hizo una corta pausa. -¿Qué pasará con Ryuzaki-chan?

-Te preocupas de más.- se limito a decir.

-¿Tú no lo estas?- negó con la cabeza. Conocía a la entrenadora desde hace ya muchos años y sabía como iba a reaccionar si se enteraba de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el momento. Sería todo un caos. Sabía como lo iba a tomaría y que medidas iba a tomar al respecto sobre el tema y a pesar de que hace unos segundos lo negó, sabía que se iba a arrepentir al final.

-Haz de tener algo en la cabeza- el castaño comentó. –Dejaré de hacer comentarios por unos momentos ya que yo también tengo mis dudas, pero pronto preguntaré más.

-¿Qué más te interesa saber?- preguntó molesto, ya un tanto harto de preguntas.

-Cuando tenga mi mente aclarada lo sabrás.

Ahora sí, suspiro pesadamente. Cuanto deseaba que ese día terminara.

………………

Su senpai la amaba. Lo había confesado y peor fue a él directamente. Su mayor también tenía sentimientos asía la niña, esa pequeña la cual el acababa de destrozar emocionalmente. No sabía si sentir algo de recelo o felicidad acerca del tema. No, debía de estar feliz. Marui la amaba y este sería capaz de declararle su amor, este sería capaz de sanar aquellas heridas que el le había causado; sería una mejor pareja para ella. ¿A quién engañaba? Era algo devastador.

-Ya te lo dije…- suspiro, soltando el agarre alejándose pocos pasos de este. –Ahora, dime tú.- se sentó en la mesa del escritorio, mirando de reojo al peli-negro.

Quedo callado, inhalando algo de aire ya que se sentía todavía algo sofocado ya que apenas fue soltado del fuerte agarre de su mayor. El silencio que había entre ellos dos le estresaba, sacándolo de nervios. Cayó hacía atrás, sentándose en el piso y su espalda contra la pared. Suspiró, ¿Por dónde empezar?

-¿Qué quiere saber primero?- su mirada estaba perdida, dirigidos al suelo pero no viendo nada en especial.

-La razón por la que maltrataste de aquella forma a Sakuno-chan.

Lo sabía.

-Era lo único que podía hacer, era la única opción…- odió mostrar tal impotencia, algo que el mismo sabía que tenía prohibió mostrar.

-¿Huh?- mofó confundido. -¿La única opción para que exactamente?-

-¡Para que se alejara de mí!- le grito. –Tratarla de aquella forma haría que se alejara de mí, que saliera de una vez por todas de mi vida.

Todavía no comprendía la situación en la que ambos chicos estaban, pero al ver que ambos estaban igual de destrozados pudo suponer que ambos sufrían por igual. Suspiro.

-Sabes, supongo que no te habrás dado cuenta ya que tu estabas muy bien enfocado en tu plan por destruir su relación…pero no eres el único que sufre, ella también lo está haciendo…incluso desde mucho antes de venir a hablar contigo…- musito por lo bajo. Akaya le levantó la mirada confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Como tú, ella también sufrió en Seishun.- guardo un corto silencio, antes de mirarlo desde dónde se encontraba. –Ahora dame todos los detalles acerca de esto.

Akaya suspiro, resignándose a la idea de poder cambiar de tema. –Cuando le conté a su abuela que fue lo que pasó, que fue lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle, me dijo que yo era el único culpable…que por haberla comprometido a entregarme la chamarra ella había roto varias reglas y solo por eso para después sufriera de algo que puedo haber perturbado su infancia.

-¿Y solo por esas palabras te pones así?- le pregunto. -¿Acaso te has hecho todo un niño de primaria por simples palabras?

-Senpai…de una forma u otra, ella tuvo toda la razón.

-¡Dios, Akaya! Fue algo que sucedió, algo que nadie pudo evitar pero por suerte tu lograste detener el acto antes de que pasará algo peor, ¿así que por qué tal humor?

-Después de todo soy el demonio que le llevo a su perdición.

Bunta gruñó. –Dime, ¿acaso quieres que te golpee?

-…- no respondió.

Sólo pudo limitarse a suspirar por lo bajo. –Eres alguien con doble personalidad, Akaya. Ser un demonio es algo que tiene que ver con el Tenis, nada en relación con tu vida.- trató de asegurarle aquello, pero los ojos jade del chico solo mostraban desconfianza hacía sus palabras.

Guardó silencio por unos cuantos segundos cerrando los ojos, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared. -¿Recuerda el día en que fuimos a Hyotei ya que Mura-buchou quería partidos de práctica?- cuestionó, aun con ojos cerrados.

Marui asintió.

-Ese día había llegado tarde porque me había encontrado en el camino a Ryuzaki…como estaba manchada en lodo fui lo bastante estúpido para prestarle mí uniforme, si no le hubiese ayudado…nada hubiese pasado, jamás le hubiésemos conocido- mencionó con remordimiento, sintiendo que poco a poco su conciencia se iba limpiando.

-Niñato, así es la vida.- le preocupaba mucho el estado en que su kohai se encontraba, de los dos años que le conocía jamás creyó lograr presenciar una escena tan dolorosa como esa. –Tienes que ser agradecido.

-¿Agradecido?- mofó, mirando fijamente al chico.

-Yo no soy el único que se siente así.

-¿Qué dice?

-Como ya dije, la amo. ¿Y tú? Dime, ¿Qué sientes por ella?- parte de la oración la dijo con voz de orgullo, pero para después decaer en una seca.

-Yo…

No lo sabía, era la más simple y corta respuesta que le podía dar. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? Eso de "amar a alguien" era algo… ¿Cómo ponerlo?...eran palabras que él jamás utilizaría en su lenguaje, simplemente eso. No era que las tenía prohibido decir, pero desde que su demonio despertó gracias a su capitán se dijo a sí mismo que jamás amaría…y ahora que lo hizo, se dio cuenta de las consecuencias. Sólo sirvió para herir.

-¿Tú?

-Ella sólo es una desconocida…- nuevamente, eso fue amargo.

-¡…!- giró su cabeza hacía su mayor al haber escuchado aquel fuerte golpe. Marui había golpeado el escritorio con mucha fuerza, rompiendo un poco la madera y su mano sangrando. Sus ojos grises mostraban desesperación, ya estaba harto de todo lo que pasaba. -¡¿PODRIAS DEJAR DE NEGARTE A TI MISMO?!- nuevamente había perdido los estribos, pero no le importo. -¡Date cuenta de que lo único que haces es negarte todo! ¡No puedo amar, no puedo tenerla cerca, no quiero su amistad, no, no, NO!

Suspiro nuevamente, queriendo calmar su temperamento. –Ya me harte de esto- dijo por lo bajo. –Haré esta última pregunta, ya no sé si podre seguir soportándote…A un completo extraño, ¿serías capaz de ayudarle? ¿Serías capaz de tomar la amarga decisión de herirte a ti mismo antes que a ese "desconocido"? Porque, eso es lo que está pasando, es de lo que me estoy dando cuenta.

-…- no podía responder, había dado en el clavo. Nadie es capaz de hacer todo eso por un extraño, comprensible entre amigos, pero no de aquella forma. Un sufrimiento entre dos, preocupaciones entre dos, amistad entre dos; todo fue entre dos, él y ella. Ambos sufrieron, ambos mostraron debilidad, ambos sonrieron, ambos sintieron algo, ambos se destruyeron…

-No- mustió. –No realmente…

-¡Al fin eres honesto contigo mismo!- dijo entre sarcasmos, sintiéndose internamente feliz. –Ahora…- quedo callado, girando rápido la cabeza hacía la ventana. Quedo momentáneamente callado.

Ante su silencio comenzó a dudar, no sabiendo la razón por la cual calló. Se dio cuenta que miraba hacía la ventana, y por igual, el volteo. Estaba lloviendo. No una lluvia normal. Era pesada. Sonrió de lado. Menuda coincidencia. ¿Será que esta representa a sus corazones? Era como si cada gota de lluvia fuese un corto fragmento de ambos corazones cayendo, y al tocar el piso rompiéndose en mil gotas para así al final poder perecer.

-Lindo clima, ¿no lo crees?

-…- negó.

Y quedaron así, olvidando la discusión, solo enfocándose en como la lluvia caía y formaba poesía frente a ellos.

…………

Se maldijo por siempre pensar de forma adelantada, de no ser alguien supersticioso y callar antes de pensar. Ahora estaba lloviendo, ninguno de los dos contaba con paraguas y no se iban a tomar la molestia de conseguir alguno; se quedarían así sino hasta llegar por la chica que apreciaban pero por el momento odiaban.

-R-ryuzaki-chan tendrá que prepararme varios bentos por esto…- dijo Fuji mientras corría a lado de su capitán, queriendo calmar un poco la tensión del momento.

-Hn- fue lo que respondió, no tomando mucho en cuenta su forma graciosa.

No faltaba mucho por llegar, solo era esa cuadra larga y las puertas de la escuela estarían frente a ellos y podrían llevarse a casa a su pequeña hermana. Ambos esperaban que esta estuviese en un lugar protegido, acogedor y que no sufriese más de frío. Recordaban bien el estado en que la dejaron, y no querían arriesgarse a que le pegará con más fuerza.

…………

Hacía frío. Lo puedo notar al sentir como el cuerpo que tenía en brazos temblaba. No traía consigo la chamarra de titular, así que no la podría proteger; solo se limitaba a abrazarla y así poder brindarle un poco de calor corporal. No le agradaba para nada estar en ese lugar, aquel alejado de la sociedad con un corto techo. Cerca de dónde se encontraba estaba el centro de la escuela y todo el alrededor no se encontraba techado y por ello no podía moverse. Se cuestionó del porque para al final recordar el estado de la chica y prefirió no tomar riesgos.

Ella le abrazaba con la misma fuerza que el a ella. Acto que le asombró un poco. Recapacitando escenas. Él era el único de todos los chicos del Rikkai que prefería estar alejado de mujeres, aquel chico que solo me gustaba molestarlas hasta hacerlas llorar y ahora se encontraba cuidando de una como si fuera un ser preciado. Mofó ante eso. Ese día el mundo se había vuelto loco. Era lo único cómico que le llegaba a su mente en aquel momento.

Bajo un poco su mirada para ver como se encontraba. No sabía decir si estaba mejor o peor, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que todavía su corazón le dolía. A pesar de que ella se encontrase desmayada sus ojos no dejaban de soltar varias lágrimas de dolor. Bajo la inmensa lluvia se podría pensar otra cosa, pero no en su caso.

-Las mujeres…quien las entienda…- dijo con algo de frustración.

El entrenamiento se había detenido a causa de la lluvia, cosa que no le había agradado del todo ya que su partido contra su mayor comenzaba a penas a tornarse un poco más entretenido. Deseaba seguir jugando, no importándole nada, pero la entrenadora le había amenazado con no volver a jugar partidos contra Momoshiro-senpai si el juego no se detenía. Desde la ventana del club miraba la lluvia, sintiéndose aborrecido por esta. La entrenadora Ryuzaki se encontraba dando temas, cierta información para los siguientes entrenamientos y partidos que podrían tener en el futuro. En aquel momento pudo recordar algo, una cosa que le quería preguntar a su entrenadora.

Cuando había terminado y la mayoría de sus senpais ya se había marchado aprovecho la oportunidad.

-Sensei- le llamó.

Esta que se encontraba ordenando unos papeles se detuvo y le miró, arqueando una ceja en confusión.

-¿Deseas algo, Ryoma?

Levemente asintió. –Sí.

-¿Dime?

-¿Qué fue de Ryuzaki el resto de la mañana?- pregunto de forma seria, esperando que le pudiese responder.

Miró al joven prodigio en duda, no entendiendo exactamente que estaba sucediendo.

-¿No estaba en clases?

-No. Por eso le pregunto.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le viste?- dejo los papeles sobre la mesa, prestándole más atención.

-En el descanso, poco antes de que llegará Tezuka-buchou por ella.

-¿Y después de allí no?- comenzaba a sentir un poco de ira, otra vez. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender? Ya no comprendía más a esa niña, esa pequeña que era considerada su nieta.

-No.- dijo cortante, pero después recordó algo. –Una hora después de ello llegó Fuji-senpai preguntando por ella, pero Osakada le dijo que estaba con usted.

Guardó silencio. Sakuno…otra vez. ¿Qué había sucedido con esa niña dulce y obediente que conoció una vez? Tontamente podía decir que la echaba de menos, que prefería esa niña tímida a esta rebelde de ahora.

-¿Dónde está Fuji?- pregunto entre suspiros, cerrando los ojos.

-No lo sé- dijo así de simple. –Cuando el entrenamiento comenzaba él y Tezuka-buchou mencionaron cosas acerca de Ryuzaki.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Que había desaparecido.

¡Eso era todo! ¡Nuevamente rompió las reglas y ahora nadie supo nada!

-Que voy a hacer con esa niña…

-¿Significa que tampoco tiene idea de dónde este?- cuestionó irritado, ya fueron muchas preguntas para poder obtener una respuesta.

-No.

-Ya veo.- dijo eso y se marcho, dejando a su entrenadora con aquel dilema.

Jaló la silla que estaba junto a ella y se sentó, posando ambos codos sobre la mesa y cabeza sobre sus manos, tomando una pose pensativa. Ryuzaki Sakuno, su nieta. Ocupaba arreglar aquella situación, tomar medidas drásticas para que aprendiera a no romper las reglas, a respetar a sus mayores y quitarle ese aspecto cobarde. Al final…parece que tendrá que tomar esa decisión. Aquella que hace mucho su hija le había dicho antes de partir, aquella que por capricho no quiso aceptar. Ahora se daba cuenta que al final todo fue un error…

* * *

!JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ahora me vengo dando cuenta que este Fic es totalmente anti-Ryosaku. No es que tenga algo en su contra (aunque realmente he de admitir que me estresa esa pareja) pero Echizen si queda un poco como rompe corazones. XD

Ahmmm...ignorando aquelllo ¬¬. Primero: **!ESTE ES EL ANTEPENULTIMO EPISODIO DE ESTE FIC!**

Como acaban de leer...solo quedan dos episodios más cuyos titulos son:

**Capitulo 10: No tiene nada de malo...el hecho de mostrar debilidad.**

Y

**Capitulo 11: A pesar de la Soledad.**

Ehmmm...Siii~esta historia ya casi llega a su fin. Jee. Etto...creo que seran todos mis comentarios hasta el momento. Lamento la larga espera para este episodio pero por suerte las vacaciones de invierno se aproximan y eso me dará más tiempo para poder seguir escribiendo. Aquí Tenshin-no-Tsubasa se despide.

!Hasta la proxima amigos!

(Ugh...eso sonó muy...Loony Toons?)


	10. Chapter 10

Uhmm...principalmente: lo siento, supuestamente iba a subir un nuevo episodio el día de ayer siendo Navidad y blah, pero no pude, aparte que hoy andaba a las cuatro de la madrugada queriendo terminar el capitulo y hasta ahorita siendo las ocho de la noche tengo la oportunidad de subir capitulo. Menuda mala suerte la mia u.u

Cómo sea y como es de costumbre, los comentarios de autor como los comentarios del Fic estarán hasta el final. He de aclarar que el episodio no será tan largo como los pasados ya que me dio flojera alargarlo mucho, apenas y llegue a la 5,000 palabras. Ugh...bien, aquí esta.

**Disclaimer: PoT no es de mí propiedad, sólo mi demencia. ^^.**

-Dialogos-

_-Platica teléfonica-_

**

* * *

Capitulo 10: Lo qué no se dice...Lo que se sufre. **

No había respuesta, todavía no. Espero paciente, esperando que en algún momento alguien de la otra línea levantase el teléfono. Pasaron segundos, y no obtuvo respuesta. Soltó un bajo suspiro de resignación. Iba a colgar, pero aquel estresante sonido se detuvo.

_-¿Hello?_

Embozo una corta y triste sonrisa. –Hola- comentó primero. -¿Podría confirmarme a dónde me estoy comunicando?

_-Esta llamando al Internado San Paulo- _la voz le informo. -_¿Quién habla?_

-Ryuzaki Sumire…

_-Oh, Miss Ryuzaki. __Tiempo sin hablar con usted. Habla Jeniffer._

-Lo mismo digo, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

No era que estuviese animada, que sintiera gran felicidad por volver a hablar con aquella persona. Su voz le delataba. Desde que habló con Ryoma no dejo de cuestionarse muchas cosas, de pensar en las consecuencias que traería su decisión, pero lo que era primordial era la lección.

_-¿Ha pasado algo con Sakuno?_

-Sí- dijo por lo bajo. –Ha cambiado tanto estos últimos días…

_-Ya veo…- _guardó un momento silencio. _–Eso significa que tengo que comenzar con los trámites, ¿no?_

-…- lo pensó en aquel silencio, pero debía de hacer lo que creía mejor. –Sí.

_-De acuerdo. En un tiempo aproximado de cuatro horas podría tardar, cuando finalice con todo me vuelvo a comunicar con usted._

-Te lo agradeceré mucho.

_-Miss Sumire, ¿está muy segura?_- cuestionó. _–Usted sabe…hace seis años…_

Sumire le cortó las palabras. –Estoy segura, ya tome la decisión.

_-…Como usted diga…bye._

La señorita con la que se encontraba hablando había colgado y a la vez ella hizo lo mismo. Tiro el móvil sobre la mesa del comedor, dejando su cabeza descansar en manos. Esta había sido una semana no mucho de su agrado, cosa que le estaba estresando y preocupando a la vez. Los jóvenes crecen, y también cambian tan rápido que nunca nadie se pude dar cuenta de su gran transformación. Para su desgracia, aquella corta felicidad con su nieta solo llego a durar unos simples y cortos seis años. Que rápido. En cuatro horas…ya no habría más marcha atrás, los tramites ya habrían sido realizados; a su querida nieta no le quedaba más opción que aceptar. Simplemente aceptar.

…..

Sentía como si la melancolía fuese a inundar su cuerpo a pesar de que el no tuviese nada que recordar. Toda la culpa la tenía la lluvia, al igual que la niña que mantenía en brazos. Ambos eran los culpables de que el se sintiera de aquella forma tan inexplicable para él. Soltó un bostezo, notando que ante su aliento salió un poco de humo. La temperatura había decaído un poco más que antes. Apegó más el cuerpo de la chica asía el, creyendo así que ambos podrían conseguir un poco de calor. ¿Qué era lo que intentaba? Ya había intentado aquel acto con anterioridad, y no sirvió de nada.

-Uhmm…- un quejido se escucho, uno el cual el apenas pudo notar. Bajo la mirada otra vez. Sakuno estaba despierta, mirándole con aquellos ojos…podía decirse que incluso él, quien apenas le conoció, le asustaron. Eran tan opacos, tan negros, tan emotivos.

-Despertaste- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir. Ella no sabiendo si era un simple comentario o pregunta, asintió.

-N-niou…-san…- musitó su nombre por lo bajo, mirándole con curiosidad.

-Es lindo saber que me recuerdas.- le sonrió.

-¿Q-que…- tosió- qué esta sucediendo?

-…- al principio no supo responder. Quizá por desmayarse se hallase olvidado de la situación que acababa de vivir. No la culpaba, cualquier humano con sentimientos lo hubiera hecho. Levanto la mirada, fijándose nuevamente en la lluvia. Le iba a responder, pero a pesar de ser hombre, no tenía los suficientes pantalones para mirarle a los ojos.

-Solo esta lloviendo, nada más eso.

-¿D-dónde estoy?

-¿No recuerdas?- Sakuno negó. –Rikkaidai.

-¿R-rikkai-dai?- dijo entre tartamudeos. No iba ser capaz de completar aquel nombre. Tontamente embozo una corta sonrisa en labios, dejando que sus ojos se llenaran de critalinas lágrimas que en la situación se podrían combinar con las gotas de lluvia. –K-kirihara-s-san… ¿E-está enojado con-migo, n-no?

Bien, un paso a la vez. Ya recordó la situación en la que se encontraba, ahora era su turno explicar todo, decirle todo lo que Akaya le dijo: iniciando con las razones.

-No, realmente no lo esta.

-Uhm… ¿E-entonces…?- nuevamente demostraba su debilidad frente a ese hombre que había temido con anterioridad.

-Akaya tenía sus razones, unas que todos, incluyéndote, debemos de entender.

-¿R-razones?- pregunta tras pregunta.

-Lo hizo para que...- hizo una pausa, dudando si proseguir. ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo? Era imposible saber respuesta ya que toda su mente estaba revuelta de pensamientos, uno tras otro llegando a su mente.

Ante su silencio, creyó que las razones de las cuales él le estaba comunicando eran falsas, que sólo lo comentaba para quitar un poco el dolor que estaba sembrado en su corazón. Pudo embozar una corta sonrisa, ya que, admiraba el valor y apreció lo que estaba haciendo por ella, a pesar de que fuese una total extraña tan y como Kirihara-san le había comentado. Realmente no había necesidad, se reprimía mentalmente, que no era necesario presionarse tanto sólo para su pequeño bienestar. Era un sentimiento egoísta lo que transmitían esas palabras, y eso no le gradaba del todo. Se dice que hay una vez en vida en que un ser humano puede transmitir ese sentimiento, y ella todavía no estaba segura del todo si algún día sería capaz de hacerlo. Creyó que el hecho de venir a Kanawaga era su propio sentimiento egoísta, creyendo que sería beneficiada; pero aquel chico resulto ganar, eso creía.

-Nee, Niou-san.- lo menos que podía hacer, era ayudar a esa persona para que dejara de sentir pena por ella.

-¿Huh?- le miró, agachando la cabeza. Dejando que el agua de su larga cabellera cayera al rostro de la niña. Ella sonreía, acto que le confundió.

-Estoy bien, n-no importa…- afirmó con amarga dulzura. –N-no hay n-necesidad de a-alargar las cosas…

Parpadeo un par de veces, realmente no creyendo lo que había escuchado. ¿No importaba, decía? ¿Y que no quería alargar? Esa niña era más boba de lo que creía, pero entendía que estaba confundida y por aquella razón no iba a comentar más al respecto. Tarde o temprano alguien le iba a contar (él o Marui e inclusive Akaya) toda la verdad.

-Niña, ¿Crees poder caminar?- le cuestionó, mirándole con algo de seriedad.

-…- no lo sabía. Valía la pena el poder intentarlo, después de todo no perdía nada. Asintió con lentitud, separando un poco el joven del cuerpo del suyo. Niou no le creyó, pero le dejaría intentar. La separó con un poco de delicadeza, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la niña mientras ella peleaba contra sus rodillas por poder permanecer de pie.

-Ngh…- soltó un quejido de dolor. Sentía sus piernas por completo entumidas, sintiendo electro-shocks de dolor ante el simple movimiento de un hueso o ante el rose del simple viento. Tuvo suerte de que aquel peli-plateado le estuviese sosteniendo de los hombros, sino hubiese besado el suelo desde hace ya varios segundos. Levanto su adolorida mirada hacía enfrente, sintiendo por un momento engaño de sus opacos ojos y aquella lluvia. Dos sombras, conocidas por ella, venían corriendo hacia dónde ellos dos se encontraban. Soltó un pequeño grito apagado al ver que si eran esas dos personas, no creyendo del porque estaba aquí y sintiendo miedo. ¿Y porque? Podía mofarse todo el tiempo que deseaba, pero debía de tener muy claro que el _karma _tarde o temprano le iba a cazar. Y fue más temprano de lo que esperaba.

-Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-senpai…- musitó ambos nombres como si de un suspiro se tratase, alzando una mano en su dirección, creyendo bobamente así poder alcanzarlo. A pesar del dolor movió su pie derecho, y al instante perdió el equilibrio.

Le había escuchado pronunciar dos nombres, nombres de dos integrantes del grupo de Seishun. Siguió los ojos de la chica, para al final percatarse que venían en camino hacia dónde estaba. Eso le distrajo, y la siguiente vez que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo un fuerte sonido se escucho contra el suelo. Se alteró.

Podían notar otras dos figuras a la distancia. Uno era del Rikkai, su informe lo decía todo; la otra…era esa niña, la que tanto odiaban pero apreciaban a la vez en aquellos momentos.

-¡Tezuka!- exclamó el nombre de su capitán con alegría. Ya casi la tenía en sus brazos otra vez, pronto se irían.

Tezuka embozo una corta sonrisa entre la lluvia al notar que su amigo estaba igual de alegre que él, a pesar de que este no lo demostrase en palabras como este lo había hecho con anterioridad. Al ver ambos cuerpos más cercanos, lo último que pudieron notar fue el cuerpo de la pequeña Ryuzaki caer al suelo, salpicando charcos de lago en gotas a su alrededor. Fuji abrió los ojos ante el accidente, acelerando más el paso para poder verificar si su salud era estable, si no había decaído otra vez.

-¡Niña!- Niou le grito, agachándose hasta estar a su altura tomándole nuevamente de los hombres, posando la cabeza de la niña contra su pecho evitando que siguiera esta mojándose contra el agua.

-…- iba a gritar, deseaba tan siquiera golpear a Trickster del Rikkai ya que no deseaba que él tomara su lugar, pero iba a resistir, luego podría realizar su acto.

-Niou Masaharu- dijo el nombre del chico, una vez estando frente a él. Su mirada se clavo sobre este, vigilando cada acto de ojos o manos sobre la menor.

-Hee, Tezuka Kunimitsu- chasqueó su lengua con un poco de sorpresa, no perdiendo su estilo.

-P-perdón…- Sakuno exclamó, mirando de forma tierna de Niou ya que después de todo, el le había cuidado y no merecía aquel trato de sus mayores.

-¿Ryuzaki-san?- le cuestionó con la mirada, arqueando una ceja. Sakuno soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, nuevamente tratando de ponerse de pie. Le agradeció a Niou, ya que este le ayudo para eso. Se quedo por unos segundos más con todo su cuerpo recargado contra el pecho de Niou, respirando un poco esperando recuperar su postura y esperar a que con lentitud el dolor de su cuerpo fuese desapareciendo. Soltando un suspiro, se alejo, tambaleando al inicio por la forma brutal en la que se movió. Esta vez Fuji le aprisiono en brazos, ganándose un sonrojo más por parte de la chica.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Tezuka le cuestionó al notar como los ojos de su pequeña hermana estaban tan apagados que parecían muertos.

-Tezuka-san lo siento pero eso no le concierne- respondió de forma retadora, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de ambos.

-Tezuka- Fuji le llamó al ver como sus ojos inexpresivos mostraban algo de rabia. –Sakuno ya está con nosotros, es hora de irnos.

Ante la preocupación de la voz de Fuji se dio cuenta que había perdido un poco la cordura. Le agradeció por ello en pensamientos. Miró una última vez al Trickster con ojos serios, antes de darse media vuelta para encarar a Fuji y Sakuno.

-…- le dio risa haber retado al capitán del Seigaku, pero también tenía razón. Ese tema no le importaba y si deseaba saberlo debía de interrogar a la chica con conciencia de que le haría llorar. No era tan sádico como Fuji, pero desearía ver eso.

-Ryuzaki-chan esta temblando- Fuji informó. Tezuka suspiro, bajando la cremallera de su chamarra para al final quitársela y envolver el cuerpo de la chica con ella. Esperaba que eso pudiese brindarle un poco de calor. Sin previo aviso tomó a la niña en brazos, cargándole estilo boda. Escucho un quejido de Fuji. Ahora ambos se iban a disputar para ver quien cargaba a la damisela en peligro. SU chamarra, SU turno. Así de fácil.

A los minutos se marcharon y Niou se quedo allí, bajo la lluvia viéndoles marchar. Ya no era tan pesada como hace tiempo, ahora era tan liviana que simplemente parecía un roció de agua. Embozo una corta sonrisa, una irónica y llena de dolor.

-Sayonrara, Ore no Hime.- realizo una reverencia, como si de realmente se trata de una princesa y sus caballeros de bronce.

….

-Entonces, dime Akaya. ¿Qué planeas hacer después de todo esto?- Marui le cuestionó, tiempo después de que ambos se hubiesen calmado y la tensión hubiese abandonado sus cuerpos. Akaya puso una cara de incredulidad, pensando unos momentos una clara respuesta para su senpai.

-Ignorarla, mantenerme alejado tal y como lo había dicho con anterioridad- no dudo, y respondió con claridad. El pelirrojo sonrió con un poco de dolor, mirando a su compañero de reojo. Era increíble, como lograba cargar con todo ese dolor y actuar de esa forma tan genial.

-¡Vamos Aka-chan!- estiró un poco su cuerpo, mencionando el nombre del chico de forma melosa. -¿No le dirás la verdad y a la vez pedirle que se aleje?- pregunto con boba esperanza. Tomaba el tema ya de forma de burla, simplemente para molestar al chico para hacerle-quizá-entrar en razón.

-Senpai, si hubiese sido así de fácil no me hubiera tomado la molestia de hacer tanto drama- notó la burla, y él le siguió.

Marui soltó una corta y fuerte carcajada ante el comentario. No era tan tonto, pudo seguirle así de fácil el juego. Dudo se proseguir con la broma o dejarlo ser, ya que al notar el dolor en los ojos jade del menor prefirió quedar callado, nuevamente mirando la ventana.

-Parece que la lluvia está por terminar. Hm- comentó, para al final tomar una posé pensativa; colocando su mano en su barbilla. Akaya le miró, no respondiendo. -¿Dónde se habrá metido Niou? Se supone que debió de haber ido por Sakuno-chan…- dijo por la bajo, alterándose un poco después.

-¿Niou-senpai fue por ella?- arqueando una ceja, cuestiono. Marui asintió con un poco de lentitud, mirando ahora hacia la puerta.

-Cuando salió corriendo le pedí a Niou que cuidara de ella para que no le pasará nada malo, pero ya ha tardado bastante.

Senpai tenía razón. Conociendo a Niou él no tardaría nada por su velocidad a demás que no le gustaba mal gastar su tiempo…Soltó un grito apagado, cayendo sobre sus pies después de haberse levantado de forma exaltada.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Ella…Ryuzaki-san…- en el momento que iba a terminar con su explicación, unos pasos mojados se escucharon cerca de la puerta, haciéndole callar. Giro de forma precipitada su rostro, recibiendo a aquella persona con un rostro alterado. -¿S-senpai?- cuestionó, arqueando una ceja al ver a su mayor llegar todo mojado y con una cara larga. Cosa que le extraño bastante, aparte del hecho de que la pequeña Ryuzaki-chan no le estaba acompañando.

-Yo- les saludo, no mostrando alegría o alguna otra emoción. Fue un simple y apático saludo. Marui saltó sobre sus pies al verle entrar, alzando ambos brazos.

-¡Niou!- grito su nombre de forma melosa. El recién llamado no pudo evitar temblar ante la forma que mencionaron su nombre. -¿Dónde está Sakuno-chan? ¡¿Será acaso que le dejaste sola en la lluvia?!- pregunto algo alterado al ver que llegaba solo y la tristura de sus ojos le daban otra respuesta.

-Los caballeros del Seigaku vinieron por la Princesa, así que no tuve opción más que dejarlos marchar de regreso a su reino de dolor- sonrió de forma irónica ante como relataba el suceso. Al parecer, estar mucho tiempo con Yagyuu como leer sus libros le estaba afectando bastante.

Marui arqueo demás su ceja, sintiéndose confundido por la forma que su compañero le contó la historia. Por un momento casi se echa a reír por haber comprendido aparte por lo de "princesa" hacía su amada, pero recordó que se trataba de un tema discreto así que tuvo que aguantar.

-Oh- dijo así de simple el menor, nuevamente agachando la cabeza sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Niou llego a con Marui, parándose a un costado de él. Ambos miraron al chico. Sería muy dramático, un acto de niña o madre, pero les partía el corazón verlo así. Era de mofarse aquel comentario, pero simplemente no podían evitarlo. Incluso él, Niou, no podía evitar cuestionarse varias veces: ¿Cómo le hacía? ¿Cómo podía soportar aquella gran carga sin perder la cordura, sin sentirse basura? Podía admitir que le había ganado. Quizá no en un juego oficial de Tennis, pero si en esta insignificante y nada considerada batalla de sentimientos.

……..

Sólo podía quedarse allí, parada cruzada de brazos mirando fijamente a su nieta. No sabía si mostrar preocupación, ya que para serse honesta a ella misma no sentía nada. Interesante. A pesar de ser la abuela de esa niña que en el momento sufría no sentía ni un poco de lastima; e incluso dos de sus estudiantes sufrieron y soportaron toda la carga de ir por ella y cuidarla hasta incluso llevarse el regaño por su acciones por ella, ¡y no eran siquiera familiares, casi ni amigos, solo compañeros de escuela! Movió de un lado a otro la cabeza, no creyendo con gran exactitud que todo aquello acababa de pasar en tan sólo un día. Suerte y todo esto pronto iba a dar a su fin. Eso creía y a la vez esperaba. Por primera vez se retractaba de sus actos, de haber cometido tal error en su vida. Suerte y lo repondría, no importándole su odio. Después de todo, ella era una niña fiel, dulce y amable incapaz de odiar a alguien, ni siquiera a so único y propio familiar. Dios, que forma más odiosa de pensar, pero ya nada importaba. Bueno, ya nada importante.

De un momento a otro su teléfono de casa sonó, sacándole de esos macabros pensamientos. Lo tomó, posicionándolo en su oído antes de recibir la llamada. Al principio, solo hubo silencio.

-¿Quién habla?- en el momento no le importaban las formalidades, así que solo respondió así.

-_Miss Ryuzaki, habla Jennifer._

Soltó un leve suspiro al escuchar aquel nombre, mirando de reojo a su nieta que descansaba en el sofá de la sala. -¿Dime, ya está todo listo?

-_Yes…Estaremos esperando a la chica el día miércoles de la próxima semana, él avión saldrá el martes.-_ Sumire no pudo evitar sonreír de lado ante la fecha. Era menos de una semana, solamente le quedarían cinco días junto con ella. Fue más temprano de lo que se imaginaba. _–Los boletos se recogerán el mismo día del vuelo en taquilla…eso es todo, los demás tramites ya fueron realizados junto su registro._

-Gracias por todo.

-_No hay nada que agradecer, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Si me disculpa, tengo que colgar. See you next time.- _dejo el teléfono sonar por un rato más y en el momento que se harto finalizo la llamada. Colgó el teléfono en su lugar, para después dedicarla nuevamente otra mirada a su nieta. Parecía que ya no había dolor, que la fiebre constantemente iba bajando. Suerte para ella.

-_-

Ya habían pasado tres días desde aquel accidente, y ella todavía seguía inmóvil en su cama, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar el día por la ventada. Las mañanas todavía no eran tan alegres como solían serlo, al igual que ella. Se sentía un tanto extrañada, ya que desde el jueves nadie le prestaba atención, ya nadie le hablaba como solían hacerlo en el pasado, ni siquiera su abuela le dirigiría una sonrisa o Tomoka le llamaría para preguntarle por su estado como otras situaciones; podía notar que el pecado que había cometido fue más grave de lo que esperaba.

_TOC TOC_

Fue algo inesperado, ya que creía que no había nadie en casa pensando que su abuela había ido a la escuela a arreglar uno que otro papelea; después de todo era domingo en la tarde.

-Adelante- para evitar su confusión y llenar su mente de innecesarios pensamientos dejo entrar a la persona.

Abrió un poco la boca para poder articular tan siquiera un saludo. Solo movió de izquierda a derecha la mano dedicándole una corta sonrisa falsa.

-¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente, Sakuno?- su abuela le cuestionó, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella recargándose después contra esta.

-B-bien- era algo bochornoso volver a hablar con su abuela después de todo lo que había causado, así que tenía que encontrar un poco de voluntad en su alma pero para su desgracia no pudo; a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido seguía siendo una completa miedosa.

-Es bueno escuchar eso- soltó un leve suspiro, agachando la cabeza como si estuviese pensando en algo, algo que le castrará mucho revelar.

-…- quito su mirada de ella, devolviéndola a sus temblorosas manos que jugaban contra la rosada sabana de su cama. Hubo veces que le miraba de reojo, para darse cuenta que su abuela seguía mirándole de a misma forma, con aquellos mismos ojos de desaprobación.

-Ocupamos hablar- esas dos palabras lograron que soltará un corto grito apagado. Su voz era severa, cosa que le asustaba. ¿De que deseaba hablar con ella que su actitud cambiara repentinamente? Asintió con lentitud, regresando sus opacos ojos hacia ella para poder encararla. Sus rosados labios temblando con algo de temor. –Pasado mañana saldrá un avión a estados unidos, uno el cual tú vas a tener que abordar.

-¿…?- ¿Acaso ese comentario era una sugerencia, o una orden? Con exactitud no había entendido. ¡Realmente no comprendió a dónde iba a esta plática!

Su abuela levanto la mirada, clavando sus castaños ojos sobre la niña. –Quiero decir- hizo una pausa. –Pasado mañana abandonaras Japón y Seigaku para asistir a un internado femenil para mejorar tu conducta.

No sintió nada, ni siquiera ya duda o preocupación. Le miró solo con incredulidad. ¿A un internado para mejorar su conducta en estados unidos? Era de risa. No podía ser que sólo por haber una que dos veces las reglas su abuela llegará a tal extremo, a querer alejarla de ella. No comprendía, y no preguntaría más al respecto. Si repasaba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, del cómo había arruinado la vida de mucha gente en tan sólo menos de una semana. Simplemente no merecía perdón. Sonriendo de forma dulce, asintió de forma energética. Que estúpido, actuar de tal forma sabiendo que dolía.

-Entiendo.- fue así de simple su respuesta. Pero el dolor de su corazón no lo fue así.

-¿Huh?- fue un leve sonido en duda que salió de su boca. Estaba esperando alguna queja, comentario negativo por parte de la menor en forma de negación para no marcharse de este lugar que añoraba tanto; ni siquiera le cuestionó la razón de su traslado. Embozando una corta sonrisa de lado se despreocupo. De igual manera, así estaba mejor. –Mañana será tu último día en la escuela, puedes aprovecharlo para despedirte de tus amigos.- y con esta última oración se marcho de la habitación.

Miro por un momento la puerta hasta que no le hayo caso seguir viéndola. Cambio su rumbo de mirada nuevamente hacía la ventana, fijándose en cómo los pétalos de las flores cómo las hojas de los árboles caía a su alrededor. Sabía que ningún otro continente sería idéntico a este que estaba tan acostumbrada, pero también estaba segura que era hora de un cambio: de un gran cambio. Además, ¿de qué serviría despedirse? Realmente no había necesidad, aparte que a nadie le iba a interesar su partida. Quizá Tezuka-senpai cómo Fuji-senpai si se le preocupes…rayos. Aun creía que aquel acto heroico fue a voluntad de sus mayores ya que estaban preocupados, pero no, solo acataban las ordenes de su Sensei, así se lo puso el capitán del Seigaku.

El día de mañana solo asistiría a la escuela, como si fuera otro día normal. Con una boba sonrisa embozada en rostro dejando que todos los malos estudiantes le hicieran burla cómo era de costumbre. Después de varios meses de experiencia ya no le importaba eso del todo, así que a vivir "trágicamente feliz".

* * *

Principalmente, comentarios del Fic:

-No sé si lo habrán notado pero este NO es el titulo que creían para el supuesto capitulo 10 ya que, como todaía me faltaban varios temas a tratar he decidido alargarlo un tanto más (abarcando cómo 12 ó 13 episodios). Uhmmm....quizá haya un poco de confusión con eso de "internado en estados unidos" pero estoy segura que pronto comprenderan. También, pueden hacerse de ilusión que tendran buen final (Akaya y Sakuno) pero nunca se esta seguro-^^.

Bueno, ahora notas mías:

-Lamento la tardanza del episodio, tal y cómo en el inicio había pedido perdón, pero ya saben...las reuniones de navidad. Pero ya me di la chance de subir un nuevo capitulo y el onceavo cuyo titulo ahora sí es **"No tiene nada de malo...el hecho de demostrar debilidad". **Jajaja! Les aseguro que ese episodio será el más aclamado (bueno, eso ya me lo han dicho tres personas que le he dado spoilers del Fic ¬¬). Etto...algo me dice que ya harte un poco así que...

Nandakanda Donnakanda Matta Raishu~^^


	11. Chapter 11

Sería muy tonto preguntar, pero, ¿me hecharon de menos? Han pasado ya más de 5 meses desde la última vez que actualize esta historia. Siendo honesta, ya no sabía como continuar. Cada vez que trataba de empezar el capitulo, salía una cosa que no quedaba y luego no seguía y este simple episodio...fue re-escrito más de 5 veces. Una que otra fue por capricho, pero que importa ya. El episodio ha sido terminado, y aquí esta ahora.

**Disclaimer: Pot no es de mi propiedad.**

_Nota: este episodio puede ser muy OC por las personalidades de Fuji cómo Sakuno, pero se me hace que esta dos tres, ya saben...termino medio..._

_De antemano, he de decir. Este episodio fue escrito mientras se escuchaba la canción de "Koko de Bokura wa Deatteshimatta" de Tezuka y Fuji, cómo la canción de "The Ache in my Heart" de Fuji...esa canción fue la que me insipiró a escribir los sentimientos de Fuji y lo demás que van a leer._

¡Disfruten!

**

* * *

Capitulo 11: Muñeca. Sonrisas. Adiós. **

Escuchaba con la mejor atención posible aquellas palabras que su entrenadora, con la voz más despreocupada, decía como si no fuese algo importante, casi como si no importará. Hubo una que otra vez que se perdió en su mundo, repasando lo que decía para después despertar en otra palabra mucho peor que la anterior. Esta era una de las pocas veces en las que se confundía, pero no soportaba mucho escuchar esto. Una plática en la cual le comentaban que su pequeña hermana iba a partir, el día de mañana, y no había marcha atrás y que no podría hacer nada para poderlo impedir ya que todos los tramites se habían hecho. Comentando que había sido una decisión por el bien de la menor, que su futuro iba a ser mejor y sin problemas en aquel lugar. Él era cómo su capitán, un joven que respetaba a los adultos por el hecho de ser mayores y porque…es normal que eso se haga, pero… ¡¿COMO RAYOS PUDO HABER HECHO TAL COSA SIN CONSIDERAR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SU PROPIA NIETA, SU FAMILIAR?! ¡Dios santo!

Simplemente…simplemente su entrenadora no tenía el derecho, ya que, después de todo, no estaban hablando de su vida, ¡estaban hablando de la vida de Sakuno! Ella era un ser humano, cómo todos lo de ese planeta, no una muñeca, un simple y tonto juguete al cual se le pueda manejar o manipular cómo a los demás se les dé en gana. Cuando tuviese la oportunidad, decía mentalmente, buscaría a su pequeña Kohai para pedirle varias explicaciones. En la mañana, le había visto ingresar al instituto, con esas largas trenzas que por un momento había creído olvidar por no verlas después de tanto tiempo, pero aun así fuera a la distancia, pudo ver aquella notoria tristeza en sus ojos. Le hubiera saludado, pero tuvo que ir a hacer otras cosas que eran importantes. Sí claro, ¿Qué cosa podía ser más importante que el bienestar de su pequeña amiga? Una nueva razón para que se pudiera odiar.

-Bien, realmente no sé del porque se los ando comentando, ya que esperaba a que Sakuno se los digiera personalmente, pero conociéndole, no creo que fuese capaz de decir palabra alguna.- la entrenadora les comentó después de un corto silencio, cruzándose de brazos cerrando los ojos. Tezuka como Fuji, quien no sabían cómo poder reaccionar ahora, simplemente se quedaron viendo sus manos que estaban sobre sus piernas.

-G-gracias por contarnos, Ryuzaki-sensei.

Al haber comentado aquello, pudo sentir la mirada de su capitán como la de la entrenadora sobre él. Bueno, después de todo, había tartamudeado. ¿Cuándo se le había escuchado al genio sádico del Seigaku tartamudear de aquella forma? La respuesta era tan clara.

Nunca.

Si, nunca en su vida se le había escuchado hablar de aquella forma, ni siquiera cuando Yuuta, que es su hermano menor de sangre, se había marchado de casa sin antes decir que le odiaba. Y ahora, ¿Cuál era la razón? Ella solo era una chica más, nieta de la entrenadora y por ello también la respetaba, pero a la vez, ¿por qué? Hay cosas que son más importantes, como la familia, que una simple amistad, así que…Simplemente, debía de dejar de mentirse, de meter falsos engaños a su cabeza y darse cuenta de que ella era más importante de lo que el mismo creía y decía.

-Nosotros le diremos al resto del equipo.- dijo Tezuka, poco después de ese silencio aterrador que les había rodeado. Y mirando a su compañero Fuji de reojo, pudo notar aquel suspiro lleno de tensión que se encontraba soltando. Sakuno era alguien especial, eso lo tenía ya muy bien claro, pero era más que sorprendente el ver los efectos que ella ha causado con su castaño amigo; mostrarse de aquella forma tan desesperada frente a los demás. Incluso hasta con él. Fuji se lo había comentado. Aquel rostro destrozado, siendo mostrado a toda la escuela sin que el mismo se hallase percatado de ello.

-Entonces te lo dejo en tus manos.- sentenció, soltando nuevamente un suspiro y levantándose casi de golpe, salió del salón de maestros, dejando a ambos jóvenes con aquel nuevo semblante de tristeza.

Al principio, fue solo silencio, uno tan tétrico que ni sus respiraciones podían poner calma ante la situación. Al final, el primero en romper el silencio fue Fuji.

-Tezuka…- mencionó el nombre de su capitán con tanta impotencia que el mismo se asusto. Su compañero no respondió a su llamado y eso le impulsó a seguir con lo que estaba. -¿Fue nuestra culpa…cierto?

¿Pero qué rayos estaba este Fuji diciendo? Una esquina de su ser interno le gritaba. ¿Culpa? ¿Ellos? Bien, tratándose de un sádico, podría simplemente ser otra broma de mal gusto del chico, un simple comentario para, quizá, romper la tensión del momento. Sí, cuanto deseaba que esa esquina gritona tuviera razón. Era tan tonto, pero tan cierto a la vez.

-Tómatelo como quieras.- sus palabras, como eran de esperarse del gran Buchou, fueron más secas que las palabras de Sumire. –Ryuzaki-sensei es la que toma las decisiones, nosotros solo obedecemos.- cerrando los ojos, esperó de aquella forma cerrar el tema.

A sus costados se escucho una corta pero sarcástica risa, una tan falsa que al instante se podía reconocer. Solo le miro de reojo, ya que sabía que se trataba de Fuji riéndose en malicia, o lo que viniendo de él parecía.

-Tezuka…- su risa había terminando, nuevamente retomando las cosas de forma seria. –Te conozco desde hace tanto que puedo decir que sé más de ti que de mí.- comentó primero.

Tezuka nunca perdió su seria fachada, y parándose de su lugar encaro a Fuji de pie. El castaño al verle levantarse de su lugar no quedo atrás y también se puso de pie. Ambos mirándose de frente, tan fijamente que parecían más enemigos que amigos.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?- preguntó fríamente, frunciendo un poco su ceño.

-Lo que quiero decir…- hizo una corta pausa, moviendo un poco de lado la cabeza, sus ojos jamás quitándosele de encima. -¿Desde hace cuanto te hiciste como un perro?

Abrió un poco los ojos, no perdiendo su perfecta fachada. ¿Acaso Fuji…le había insultado? Eso era nuevo, y a la vez, magnifico.

-Al parecer,-dijo.- esta plática ya perdió su decencia.

-Esta plática, para empezar, Tezuka, jamás fue decente. Así que, ahora, responde. ¿Cuándo fue que te hiciste así? ¿Un perro que sólo se dedica a seguir las ordenes de su amo sin importarle el maltrato que sufra? Sin importarle…absolutamente nada…

-Fuji…- comentó cortante, cerrando la boca al instante. Simplemente… ¿qué podía decir? ¿Acaso el gran capitán se rebajaría a tal nivel para admitir su derrota, confesar que el castaño tiene razón en todo lo que dice? No, él no era así. Pero, a pesar de todo, lo que dice tiene sentido. ¿Cuándo fue que pasó? Ahora el mismo se lo podría cuestionar.

Después de que la pequeña Ryuzaki había recuperado la conciencia, esta le había preguntado del porque, cual fue la razón que tuvieron para arriesgar varias cosas por solo ir por ella…y su respuesta, no pudo haber estado mejor, o bien dicho, peor. "Ryuzaki-sensei me pidió que cuidara de ti", su _obligación_, una _orden _que tuvo que seguir de su _amo_. Tal y como Fuji lo hubiera puesto. Siéndose honesto, si lo hizo por obligación, por el deber de ser su hermano mayor, no por las órdenes de su mayor. Él como Fuji lo hicieron por voluntad propia.

-…

-Tú silencio lo dice todo, Tezuka…

::-:-:-:-:-::

Por primera vez…el mismo podía decir que ya no podía continuar, que podía aceptar su patética derrota y salir de lugar para poder tomarse un respiro de la situación. Su cuerpo le dolía, sus músculos le quemaban, no podía ni siquiera mover un simple hueso. Estaba tendido en el piso como un muerto; rayos del sol cegando su mirada.

-¿Crees poder continuar?- uno de los niñatos de primero que hacía de Referee le había cuestionado, agachándose un poco a su altura. Mirándole de reojo, sólo pudo suspirar. ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué sería capaz de continuar? Claro, eso deseaba. Deseaba conservar su dignidad y seguir con ese partido que todavía no tenía fin, pero, ¿con que fuerzas? Ya estaba destrozado, y su mente claramente ya se lo había dado a entender, ¿entonces? Se cuestionaba.

-Vamos, Senpai.- ahora levanto su mirada, viendo desde abajo a ese chico de sonrisa malvada y ojos sangrientos. Al parecer…aquel chico que fue a su ayuda ahora parecía disfrutar su sufrir. –Esto todavía no termina.- soltando una leve carcajada, ahora se hizo su turno de sonreír.

-Sí, claro…- dijo entre más suspiros. Era difícil, aun, para él respirar con tanta facilidad. Su pulso como respiración no se calmaban. –E-esto fue mucho más cansado que j-jugar contra Fukubuchou…- volvió a hacer una pausa, respirando más profundo. –M-me rindo, Akaya…n-no puedo seguir…

Sabía que era un fraude, algo patético de él. ¿Cómo era posible, que no aceptara rendición ante el Seigaku, y ante su compañero si? ¿Dónde había quedado aquel espíritu de pelea? Supuso que en aire, ya que no lo podía encontrar.

-¡Maui se rinde!- grito el chico de primero, haciéndole sentir peor. -¡Akaya gana!

-Che, esto fue una desilusión.- comentó y al instante se marchó, golpeando su raqueta contra su hombro derecho.

Siguió mirando al cielo, dejando que el sol cegara sus ojos. Estuvo así hasta que Jackal lo tapó en sombras, mostrando un rostro lleno de preocupación. Casi se siente reír por la cara de su amigo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Marui?

-Diría, no preguntes lo que no es obvio…pero no me siento con las fuerzas o ganas para burlarme…- comentó, guiñando de forma burlona un ojo en dolor.

Jackal simplemente no pudo evitar el suspirar ante su comentario, y comenzó a ayudar a su amigo a parar.

-¡D-detente!- Marui grito cuando su compañero le había jalado del brazo para levantarse. -¡Eso dolió!- rió junto al chico, y aun quejándose se puso de pie. Uso el hombro del chico brasileño como soporte, y este gustoso le estaba ayudando. Cuando comenzaron a caminar, Sanada como Yukimura se pusieron frente al chico, y el pelirrojo, no pudo evitar mostrar una mirada llena de depresión.

-Marui…- su capitán le llamó.

-Lo sé, soy un asco como titular.- dijo, como si de eso fuese a tratar la plática.

-¡No digas eso!- Jackal le reprimió, jalándolo un poco haciéndole quejar nuevamente de dolor.

-Él tiene razón.- apuntó Sanada, no perdiendo su fachada de diario.

-Sí…- Yukimura volvió a hablar. –Akaya sigue afectado por lo de ayer, pero aun así, eso no es excusa para ese comportamiento.

-¿Ayer?- Jackal cuestionó.

-Larga historia.- dijo rápido Marui, antes de que su compañero siguiera con más preguntas que en el momento no podían ser contestadas.

-Bueno Marui,- suspirando, cambio el tema. –Descansa lo que queda de la mañana, en el entrenamiento de la tarde quizás tengas un partido contra Niou.

-Entiendo, Mura-buchou.

A pesar de todo lo que su capitán decía, de que quizá existía la razón del porque Akaya lo destrozó de aquella forma de el Tenis, pero también no era excusa para dejarlo así de invalido. Y, pensando como el gran genio que era, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Jackal.- llamó el nombre de su amigo.

-¿Sí, Marui?

-Dile a los maestros que estoy en la enfermería.- su sonrisa jamás desapareció de su rostro.

-¿Qué dices?- le miró en duda, arqueando una ceja al ver el rostro llenó de felicidad del chico.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, unas las cuales acabo de recordar y que son muy importantes.

Estaba más que decidido. El brillo de sus ojos se lo decía todo. Y suspirando con pesar, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir con desgane.

::-:-:-:--:-::

El campo de flores que se encontraba a su alrededor le calmaba, haciéndole sentir en algo feliz, pero a la vez no podía olvidar esa profunda tristeza que dominaba su interior. El día ya estaba acabando, y nadie todavía notaba su cambio de personalidad. No los culpaba, solo ella era la de la culpa; después de todo, ella jamás expresaba nada. Ante ese pensamiento, pudo darse cuenta que su corazón se había congelado desde hace ya mucho tiempo atrás. Desde siempre fue una muñeca, y por ello no le importaba su persona a nadie.

Nuevamente se sentía llorar, pero sabía que ya había sido suficiente. Había llorado por tantos años en silencio que si lloraba otra vez ese día, las lágrimas jamás podrían volver a salir, que su cuerpo se iba a quedar tan seco como sus castaños y opacos ojos. Se iba a convertir en una de esas muñecas de porcelana. Aquella que es frágil, esa que no siente nada, esa que es tan dura que no expresa ni una sonrisa, ni un solo gesto de alegría…esa que siempre permanece callada, mirando todo lo que se encuentra a su alrededor, sufriendo siempre en silencio. Y, era ya incluso increíble para ella, pero se encontraba sonriendo. Tontamente sonriéndole a unas pequeñas flores que con el aire iban desapareciendo. Nuevamente, ella quedando sola.

-… ¿S-sakuno-chan?

Bueno, creyó haber estado sola.

No se había sobresaltado, ni siquiera se asusto al haber escuchado sorpresivamente aquella voz. Sólo giró a un costado su rostro, encontrando a su senpai. Ese que ha sacrificado tanto por ella, y que ella, no ha hecho en nada por él. Dejó sus ojos posados sobre él por unos pocos segundos, para después regresar a ver ese campo de lodo que ya no contenía flor alguna. No lo saludo, ni siquiera se molesto en hablarle. ¿De qué iba a servir hablar, si nunca más se volverían a ver? Igual, iba a ser una gran falta de respeto, y a pesar de todos los nuevos cambios que ha sufrido, su educación nunca iba a desaparecer.

-Buenos días, Fuji-senpai.- se sorprendió, y bastante, pero se le hizo increíble el haber podido pronunciar el nombre de su mayor en una oración sin siquiera tartamudear. Su corazón ya estaba muerto. Aquella oración era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Incluso él estaba asombrado. ¿Qué fue de esa pequeña y tímida kohai que solía tener? ¿Esa que no podía hacer una sola oración sin antes tartamudear o confundirse en las palabras? Incluso, desde que pronunció su nombre al verla, ella quedo callada, sin decirle nada. Eso le hizo pensar que no le iba a saludar, pero al final, al parecer si lo hizo. "¿De qué sirve hablar con quien quizá nunca vuelva a mantener comunicación?" Supuso que esa pregunta pasó por su mente en ese instante. Sakuno creía que todavía no sabía nada, que ella disimulaba tan bien esa tristeza para que nadie se preocupara, que su silencio no diría nada respecto su partida.

Suspirando, se fue encaminando a un costado de la chica, y al estar cerca, se sentó en el piso. Manteniendo ciertos centímetros de distancia.

Ambos permanecieron por un momento en silencio. Uno, que sobre todo, le molestó a Fuji que casi se siente gritarle. Pero se sintió feliz, por el hecho de haber podido controlar a la perfección su estado mental y no haber ejecutado tal acto. Esta situación le estaba volviendo loco.

-Di…- mencionó esa corta palabra, no mirando a la chica. Incluso, él ni siquiera sabía a dónde estaba mirando en aquel momento.

-…- Sakuno no respondió. Siguió callada como desde el principio.

-Sakuno-chan…- dijo el nombre de la chica en dolor, lo cual causó que esta le mirará de inmediato. -¿Por qué lo haces?

No supo realmente a que se refería, así que simplemente se limito a cuestionar dulcemente con un simple "¿Huh?".

-¿Por qué lo haces?- se volvió a repetir, pero el dolor en su voz fue más notorio. Esta vez, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco.

-¿De qué habla, senpai?- allí estaba otra vez. Ese habla sin tartamudeo o confusión.

Esta vez, no le hablaría de lado ni con temor. Lo había pensado, y ya estaba decidido. Girando su cuerpo, le encaró. Sus ojos abiertos.

-Eso.- hablo firme, asustando un poco la chica. Lo supuso, al ver su reacción. Abriendo la boca, ella iba a replicar, pero no le iba a dejar. Posando una de sus fuertes manos sobre su pequeña boca, la chica calló. Se dio cuenta que no se sonrojo, su rostro seguía sereno y moreno como una niña normal que todavía no sabía nada respecto el tema de las hormonas adolescentes. Una expresión facial que ella nunca en su vida hubiera mostrado en aquella situación. -¿Acaso crees que soy lo suficiente estúpido para no haberme dado cuenta?

Se sobrepasó un poco al haber pronunciado aquella fuerte palabra frente a su presencia, pero iba enserio esta vez.

-…- no dijo nada ya que, después de todo, él se encontraba silenciándola.

-Tú abuela ya nos lo contó…ya lo sabemos…así que… - mientras iba comentando aquello, soltó en agarre que tenía sobre la cara de la chica y dejo caer su mano a sus costados. Sakuno mantenía su boca un poco entre abierta, pero a pesar de ello, sus ojos seguían mostrando soledad, eso y nada más.

-S-sou ka…- agachó la cabeza, dejando que su flequillo tapará su rostro.

-Dime… ¿Por qué lo haces?- ahora vino cerrando los ojos, esperando un tanto alterado la respuesta de la menor.

-Yo…y-yo no creo que…s-senpai no puede…

Dudaba en sus palabras, y eso le alegró, quitando el estrés que tenía. Dudaba. Tartamudeaba. ¡Era la misma otra vez!

-¿Yo que, Sakuno-chan?- le cuestionó, moviendo un poco su cabeza a un costado en forma de duda.

Miró como la pequeña niña inhalaba con algo de fuerza aire, reteniéndolo en sus pulmones. Se escuchó la suavidad en la que lo sacaba. Y apenas terminado aquel acto, volvió a encarar al castaño. La expresión de esa tonta muñeca regresaba…ahora se daba cuenta que cantó victoria en vano. Las cosas iban a ser difícil. Tenía ya que irse dando la idea de que curar ese desgarrado corazón no sería tan fácil con unas cuantas palabras dulces.

-No creo que le importe a senpai…- dijo simple, agachando un poco la mirada, dudosa si mirar a su mayor a la cara después de lo que le dijo.

A pesar de que no deseará, soltó una leve carcajada. Una pequeña, mostrando entre dolor y burla. Era tonto, se decía, que se estuviera riendo en un momento tan serio como en el que se encontraban.

-¿Qué sucede, senpai?

-Perdón, perdón…- soltó una corta risita más. –No era mi intención reírme de aquella forma, espero me perdones.- comentó con un tanto de inocencia, embozando una falsa sonrisa.

-Senpai…- ahora Sakuno no le llamó para preguntarle nuevamente lo que le estaba sucediendo, sino que esta vez era para que ella le comentara algo.

-¿Dime?- una vez calmado de la gracia le cuestionó.

-¿Cómo lo hace?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Sonreía con falsedad,- ese comentario le llamó la atención, desvaneciendo al instante su sonrisa. –y siempre que lo veo…sonríe de la misma manera… ¿Por qué lo hace?

-…- no pudo evitar el quedar sin habla ya que la chica le había descubierto…y para serse honesto, Tezuka era el único que podía saber él cuando su persona sonreía bien o en falsedad. Y para que esa nueva persona fuera ella…ese simple factor le asombraba.

-Tengo mis motivos.- dijo simple. –Y tú, Sakuno-chan, ¿por qué lo haces?

-Tengo mis motivos.

Había dicho igual qué él. Y otra vez, tontamente quería echarse a reír.

¿Qué había pasado con esa linda, dulce y tierna kohai que solía tener? ¿Cómo rayos fue que llego a transformarse en esa…esa muñeca seca que ahora se encontraba sentada frente a él?

-Lo hago para que no descubran ese quién realmente soy…- le confesó, sintiéndose algo extrañado al haber comentado aquello. Ella sería la primera…la primera, y quizá, única persona que conociera ese lado de él, ese que es tan débil e impotente.

-…- no comentó nada, esperando a que su mayor terminara de dar todo el relato.

-Soy ese tipo de personas que sólo sonríe por obligación, no porqué realmente quiera mostrar felicidad…

Otra vez, ese silencio les dominaba. Fuji, al ya no querer comentar nada respecto a su vida, prefirió callar y esperar a ver u oír algo de la pequeña. Esta, una vez que el castaño había terminado, le dio la espalda, y de allí nada. Todo fue silencio. Nada más que eso.

::-:-:-:-:-::

Sabía que a su capitán cómo sub-capitán no le iba a agradar esa descabellada idea que tuvo de saltarse clases sólo por un capricho propio, pero su persona estaba segura de que no se iba a arrepentir de nada. Ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que se escapó, ¿así que porque hasta ahora se encontraba arrepintiéndose de sus actos? Igual, tampoco era un niño santo, le importaba poco si se metía en problemas o no, ¿entonces? Él mismo ni siquiera estaba seguro. Quizá estaba reflexionando. Mentiras. Se decía. Era como Niou, alguien que nunca reflexiona ni se arrepiente de nada. Y pudo decir que estaba orgulloso de ser así.

Ahora ya se encontraba en el lugar que desde hace varios días debió de haber asistido. Seishun Gakuen. Ese lugar dónde varios demonios se encontraba, dónde aquella frágil princesa que había dominado su corazón se encontraba. Rogaba por su bienestar, a pesar de que sonase algo muy ridículo para su persona.

Cuando dio varios pasos, adentrándose con cautela al lugar, se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba nadie en los alrededores. Estaba más vacio que el campus de su propia escuela. Un lugar muy estricto, fue lo primero que pensó embozando una burlona sonrisa. Iba a ser una tarea difícil encontrarla, se iba diciendo mientras seguía recorriendo la entrada del lugar.

Girando a su derecha en el primer pasillo que localizó, se encontró con un largo jardín con una fuente en medio (N.A: Lo siento, sólo se me ocurrió inventarme un jardín de película. Perdón si es muy irreal con la serie o verdadera escuela). Soltó un leve silbido, asombrándose de que esta escuela de crueldad podía tener un cierto lado bonito. Se quedó allí quieto por unos momentos, hasta que se dedicó volver a mirar enfrente a su camino para continuar la búsqueda. Cuando lo hizo, logro ver dos cuerpos que no se encontraban tan lejos de dónde estaba, de hecho, estaban a tan solo cinco u ocho pasos de distancia. Al instante, los logró reconocer. Era ese maldito del que Niou le había hablado. Ese _príncipe _que se robó a la princesa para regresarla a un mundo de terror. Y el peor de los casos, ella se encontraba junto a él. Su figura más frágil de lo que normalmente se veía. Claro, no podía estar tan seguro de ello ya que casi nunca le veía y como hubiera dicho Akaya, ella era casi como una _completa desconocida_.

-_Yo…_

Logró escuchar, y al instante supo que se trataba de la voz de Sakuno.

-_S-senpai... ¿S-senpai podría escuchar?_

Estaba quebrada, pero no era idéntica a la de aquella vez. Cuando fue la plática con Akaya, su voz a pesar de tener aquel todo de tristeza y amargura sonaba cálido y amable; ahora sólo lograba percatarse de que lo único que expresaba era dolor y desolación. ¿Akaya le había causado tanto dolor? ¿Tanto daño le había hecho…para que ella estuviera sintiéndose de aquella forma? Ahora él la veía en persona, y podía dar una simple y clara respuesta.

Akaya SI la había destrozado. Completamente.

Se puso nuevamente detrás de la pared, y con dolor, se dispuso a escuchar la conversación que mantenían.

_Deja Vu._

Fue lo que pensó al instante cuando recapitulo sucesos pasados.

En cierta perspectiva, era sumamente increíble de que en menos de una semana, se encontrará presenciando ambos momentos, ambas pláticas que a pesar de que esta todavía no diera inicio, sabía que le iba a partir el alma, que le causaría un dolor ya que sabía que la pequeña dama estaba sufriendo.

-Che, esto es más que increíble.- comentó con cierto sarcasmo, mirando de reojo el lugar en que ambos chicos se encontraban.

::-:-:-:-:-::

Era increíble, que siendo él, se estuviera arrepintiendo de algo que hizo. ¿Cuándo fue que pasó? ¿Qué había sucedido que comenzaba a comportarse de aquella forma? Claro, la respuesta era más que lógica, más que…Desde el momento en que conoció a esa chica y desde el momento en que la lastimo, ya no había sabido él cómo comportarse. Hoy había lastimado a su mayor, a ese Senpai que le debía demasiado, a esa persona que cuando él se encontraba sufriendo fue quién le ayudo.

Y al final el vino lastimándolo tanto, que su lado malvado no pudo evitar sentirse lleno de alegría, de satisfacción por haber dejado tan débil a un ser humano.

Y ahora, ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo? ¿Por qué se arrepentía si hace poco no podía estar más feliz?

Él mismo ni siquiera lo sabía, solo…solo pasó, por así ponerlo. De un momento, sentía pena y odio por aquella persona que no pudo ni terminar ese partido, que había arruinado por completo su diversión; y ahora estaba triste, sintiéndose culpable por haberlo dejado en tan lamentable estado. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, y pronto, iba a perder más que eso. Sabía que no era una amenaza mental, ya que estaba más que seguro de ello. Era casi como un presentimiento. Y estos no siempre llegaban a él.

-Maldita sea…- musitó por la bajo, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa de su pupitre.

::-:-:-:-:-::

-¿S-senpai…podría escucharme?

Ante su cuestionamiento, no pudo evitar el hecho de asombrarse. Era, en parte, increíble. Sakuno le estaba pidiendo algo. Esa chica que nunca pidió nada porque creía que iba a ser una molestia, le estaba pidiendo algo. Ahora podía sonreír, pero él aun sabiendo, iba a ser otra falsa.

-¿E-es difícil, darou?- preguntó primero, soltando una leve e hiriente carcajada. Sólo duró menos de cinco segundos y volvió a callar. –El sonreír…de aquella forma…

-No.- fue todo lo que le dijo, no expresando nada.

Ahora, al parecer, salió una plática de sonrisas, expresiones, gestos y sentimientos. Este tema es una que se trata con un psicólogo, no con alguien normal. Bien, mentiría si el mismo se llamará normal, ya que, después de todo, sabía lo que sentía.

-¿…?

-No es difícil, en lo absoluto.

-¿Huh?- con lentitud se dio la vuelta, encarando al mayor que seguía sentado frente a ella. Cuando giró por completo y miro el rostro de Fuji, no pudo evitar el arrepentirse. Esa mirada…esos ojos que tanto odiaba…él le estaba mirando de aquella forma. Con pena, con lamento; esos ojos que le hacían sentir como un perro abandonado que siempre ocupaba ser cuidado o amado por alguien sino moriría en la soledad. Ella no era así, ya no deseaba que le miraran de la misma manera. Pero, él lo estaba haciendo. ¿Tan patética era?

-Cualquiera sonríe,- comenzó, clavando sus ojos zafiro sobre esos sin sentimiento. –y por ello, no es difícil, pero eso, es otro tema…algo que no tiene en nada que ver con gente como nosotros.

Siguió escuchando paciente, apretando con un tanto de fuerza sus prendas, tratando de controlar su sentir del llorar.

-En nuestro caso, es doloroso.- se detuvo en el momento que dijo eso y se enfocó nuevamente en los ojos de la menor. Mostró algo de asombro. Al parecer, ella nunca lo pensó de aquella forma y creía siempre otra cosa, y eso fue lo que le causó más tristeza. -¿Cuándo comenzaste a sonreír de tal forma, nunca lo sentiste?

-¿Q-qué?

-Aquel estrujón, el dolor de tener que mostrar falsedad a esas personas a las que tanto quieres…- ahora, era él. Al parecer, ahora era su turno de mostrarse de aquella forma tan impotente frente a esa chica. Este…esa personalidad que se encontraba mostrando, era su verdadero "yo".

-Y-yo…- apretó más sus nudillos sobre su verde falda, dejando con lentitud que las lágrimas se derramarán por sus ojos. –Y-yo no sentí nada…

Embozando una corta sonrisa de lado, le respondió ante ese comentario. –Eres fuerte, Sakuno-chan.

Ante aquel comentario, no pudo evitar levantar la mirada. Su expresión mostrando más que sorpresa.

-E-es mentira… ¿verdad?

Sabía a lo que se refería, y por primera vez ahora él se podía cuestionar si acaso esta niña le conocía en algo.

-No miento,- fue claro. –no hay razón para mentirte, estoy siendo honesto. Eres fuerte, mucho más que yo.- se volvió a repetir y miró a Sakuno con una mirada que hizo resaltar la honestidad en sus palabras.

¿Fuerte? ¿Qué podría significar aquella palabra de dos sílabas?

Una cosa, podía ser fuerte de poder. Que ella era poderosa. Eso era completamente tonto, y por ello descartó esa posibilidad en su significado.

Otra, era fuerte de…fuerte de…no estaba segura, pero esa simple palabra en sí no le caracterizaba en lo absoluto. Ella era débil, llorona, dependiente de los demás, callada, tímida, miedosa, una molestia; ella era simplemente lo peor y por ello no le importaba a nadie.

_No era nadie más que un ser que jamás debió de haber puesto un solo pie sobre este lugar que hacían llamar tierra…_

-G-gracias…s-senpai…- le agradeció. Ese comentario también fue honesto. Y en realidad, si estaba agradecida. ¿Desde hace cuanto no escuchaba que le dieran un cumplido? No era uno que le hiciera feliz, pero le habían dado uno.

-No hay de qué, Sakuno-chan.

Sabía que eso lo dijo porque estaba agradecida de que le dijera palabras lindas, pero su voz mostraba desconfianza y al instante la notó. ¿Por qué no se puede dar cuenta, que es más fuerte de que ella cree? Es aceptable, el no creerlo a la primera, pero él se lo repitió, con tanto honestidad que eran pocas las veces que decía algo de aquella forma.

-Ahora, es mí turno.

-H-hai.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¿Acaso te ibas a ir, sin siquiera decir un simple adiós?- dijo, y sin siquiera notarlo, estaba enojado.

-H-hai…

-Ya veo…

Ahora era él quién se sentía triste ante la situación.

-Sakuno-chan, ¿por quienes nos tomas?

-…

-¿Crees que por qué no somos amigos cercanos, no nos sentiríamos mal por tu partir? ¿Qué no nos sentiríamos mal?

-T-tezuka-senpai me comentó que, c-cuando fueron a por mí en R-rikkai Dai, sólo lo hicieron por obligación, q-qué O-obaa-chan se los había encargado.

Interesante. Muy interesante. ¿Así que Tezuka le había mentido? Ahora podía enojarse con su capitán. Él mismo había dicho que él era el único hermano mayor de la chica, ¿y acaso esas palabras podrían ser dichas por un hermano que juró proteger a la menor? Lo dudaba.

-¿Y qué te hizo creer eso? ¿Qué todo o hacemos por ordenes y no por voluntad?

-H-hai…

-Has cambiado demasiado, Sakuno-chan…

_Y allí estaban las palabras de desilusión…_

Ahora se daba cuenta de que era más patética de lo que siempre creyó. Confió, y ahora todo se fue al vacio. Fue como con Akaya, que le dio toda su confianza, traicionó a la mayoría de la gente que se preocupaba por ella y al final obtuvo una desilusionante traición; y ahora pasada los mismo con Fuji, a quién le mostro la mayor parte de sus verdades y al final este le viene respondiendo en desilusión.

_Todo en ella era una desilusión._

-Nos has subestimado…nadie de nosotros somos tal y cómo tú piensas…

-…

-Tenemos sentimientos, no somos como un animal, que sólo se dedica a hacer lo que su amo les pide; somos humanos, y nosotros nos guiamos de nuestros sentimientos, hacemos lo que nuestro corazón nos indica.

-L-lo siento, senpai…n-no entiendo…

-Tezuka te mintió, eso es lo que quiero decir.

Y, a pesar de que no lo tuviera previsto, no lo pudo evitar…pero cuando pasó, simplemente ya no se pudo controlar.

Dejó caer su cuerpo, y este fue agarrado con suavidad por Fuji, quién la abrazó y apego el rostro de la chica contra su pecho. Los sollozos comenzaron a escucharse. Frotó con delicadeza la espalda de la chica, y la insitó a seguir con su llanto.

-Ambos lo hicimos porque apreciamos a Sakuno-chan, lo hicimos porque somos tus hermanos.

-P-perdón…p-perdón…

-Se del porqué Kirihara te dijo todo aquello, y créeme…todo lo que te dijo no es verdad.

Al escuchar sus palabras trató de detener las lágrimas para poder escucharle con un tanto más de claridad y preguntar del cómo sabía todo aquello, del cómo se enteró; pero no podía hablar, su boca ya se había rendido y las palabras iban a dejar de salir.

-Tezuka me lo confesó, todo aquello que Ryuzaki-sensei le había dicho a Kirihara.- abrazó con un poco más e fuerza a la chica, casi de forma protectora. En realidad, esa fue su intención. Decía protegerla, protegerla de todo, y sobre todo de las palabras que aun le faltaban por decir. –Y esto más que seguro, que Kirihara lo dijo para protegerte.

Solo se podía cuestionar del que, proteger que cosa.

::-:-:-:-:-::

No lo soportó, y por ello se había marchado. No era un cobarde que huye de una batalla, pero era el colmo. Simplemente eso. Estaba enojado, y eso casi nunca pasaba. Su furia no era contra Akaya, sino contra los del Seigaku, sobre todo con esa anciana que hacían llamar entrenadora. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Por primera vez, podía concordar a la perfección con Niou. Seigaku no era nada más que un castillo lleno de demonios y brujas, seres que sólo vivían para herir a la joven princesa. Pero, solo podía hacer una excepción con el joven castaño, ese que por momento realizaba el papel de protector.

Bueno, también, ese chico había quitado un poco su carga. La única razón por la que había ido a Seigaku era para encontrar a la joven dama y explicarle todo, absolutamente todo. Pero, Fuji ya había hecho parte, él solo…bien, ya no sabía qué más podía hacer. Estaba confundido, sin idea alguna de cual podría ser su siguiente acto. Recibir la noticia de que ella iba a partir le afectaba, ya que, no siempre encontraba a ese quién poder amar, pero esto ya no era tema que a su persona le conciérnase, esto ya era entre Akaya y Sakuno.

Cuanto deseaba ver la expresión en la cara de su pequeño y querido Kohai, cuando le hiciera llegar tal noticia.

* * *

No sé si lo habrán hecho notar otra vez, pero no es el título que creían que iba a ser. Eso solo traé buenas noticias, y malas a la vez.

Notas de autor: desearía disculparme por la larga tardanza, ya que, al principio se me olvido que debía de continuarlo, luego no supe como escribir, después la memory se me perdió y tuve que volverlo a hacer todo, y al final no quería continuar. Pero aquí ya estuvo el nuevo, y creo que estubo más o menos. Demasiadas reflexiones...creo...

Notas del Fic: el episodio no fue el que creían, y por ello me disculpo. Pero creanme, eso es bueno. Esto significa que ha sido alargado. El siguiente no será el final, sino que habrá más ^^. Ahora, ya no les dire como se llamaría el doceavo episodio ya que al final este no podía tener dicho titulo. Bien, no creo que haya mucho que decir en estos días...más que... !FELICES VACACIONES DE SEMANA SANTA!! Ya era hora de que la tonta escuela diera fina, pero que asco, son solo dos semanas ¬¬.

Bueno, Minna Matta Raishuu~


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no es de mi propiedad. ¡YA-HA!**

**

* * *

Capitulo 12: Nunca digas "amar" algo, ya que estoy más que segura que no es "amor".**

Era increíble que, hablar con alguien más acerca de tus problemas, que alguien confiable te escuchará con atención y te diera consejos referentes a la situación diera un resultado relajante. Ya no se sentía tan mal, tan triste como los días pasados. Esos momentos oscuros habían terminado, por cierta cantidad de tiempo, y por ello se sentía feliz. Incluso se estaba dando cuenta de que podía sonreír. Ya no eran tan falsas cómo las de hace poco, pero igual, estas aun seguían sin mostrar sentimiento alguno. Todo a su tiempo, todo iba a acabar poco a poco.

Ahora se encontraba arreglando su mochila, metiendo todos aquellos cuadernos que se encontraban dentro de su pequeño casillero a su pequeña y querida mochila. Ahora iba a ver más casilleros vacios. Después de todo, ya era la hora de la salida. De hecho, ella era la última persona que se encontraba dentro del aula escolar y se sintió un poco más relajada estando sola. Una vez terminó de arreglar su mochila y despejar su casillero, se quedo aun dentro del lugar, recargada sobre la mesa de un pupitre mirando con melancolía los alrededores. Ahora no podía evitar cuestionarse si es que iba a recordar en algo este lugar, después de todo, nadie iba a acordarse de su persona, así que en pocas palabras, no valía la pena.

En pasos lentos fue encaminándose a la ventana, y por vario rato se quedo contemplando el cielo. Cuando escuchó varios gritos y risas del patio, bajo al instante la mirada, sólo para al final venirse encontrando con todos aquellos regulares de Tenis, el trío que tanto quería y su amiga Tomoka. Todos riendo y sonriendo sin siquiera notar que ella no se encontraba allí. ¿Qué se encontraba pensando? Quizá el hecho de partir estaba alterando un poco su manera de pensar, ya que, nunca en su vida le había importando él cuando alguien hablaba con ella o cuando estaban lejos de ella. En sí, eso nunca le había importado. Era increíble que este fuera el momento. Suspiro, y retirando a la vez un mechón que bloqueaba su vista, se dispuso a marcharse del lugar.

Cuando fue saliendo a las puertas del instituto logró darse cuenta de que en menos de una hora el lugar completo se encontraba abandonado, a excepción de aquellas personas que se encontraba practicando algún deporte, por ejemplo, sus senpais. Detuvo su camino al acordarse de ellos. Se encontraba ahora dudando si ir a ver a su apreciado Fuji-senpai para darle una corta despedida del momento ya que no estaba segura si sería capaz de verlo el día de mañana, o el miércoles mismo ya que ese día iba a tener que partir. No estaba segura, ya que podía ser algo un tanto vergonzoso para ella ir y llegar de la nada, hablar con tanta familiaridad con un mayor y nunca se sabía que podría exactamente pasar después de varias palabras.

Sabía que tarde o temprano se iba a arrepentir de no haber dicho nada en un momento que era un tanto indicado o que tenía la oportunidad, pero no podía atreverse a ir con tanta gente y hablar de aquella forma con Fuji-senpai. Siguió caminando hacia las rejas de la entrada y cuando iba a doblar a su derecha para encaminarse a su casa, se encontró con una persona. Aquella que se le hacía familiar y que vestía de un uniforme trágicamente familiar. Amarillo con líneas negras, Rikkai Dai; pelirrojo con goma de mascar verde, Marui Bunta. Quedo quieta, no moviendo ni un solo musculo, sus ojos solo mirando a ese chico en duda, no dejando de cuestionarse del porque él se encontraba en Tokio, sobre todo, frente a su escuela.

-U…- iba a llamarle para tomar su atención, pero no dijo nada. Levantó con delicadeza una de sus manos, dudando si sacudirle un poco o preferible saludarle. Era un tanto bochornoso hablar con alguien de la misma escuela que le había otorgado demasiados horribles recuerdos.

Al final dejo caer su mano y la volvió a posar sobre la agarradera de su mochila, sus ojos aun posados sobre el chico. Al parecer, este se encontraba distraído ya que aun no había notado su presencia a pesar de que llevase uno que otro minuto a un costado de él.

-Uhm… ¿Marui-san?- fue muy leve su llamado, e incluso por un momento llegó a creer que ni siquiera le había escuchado. Ahora que se daba cuenta y que lo pensaba bien, quizá ese chico de cabellera roja estuviera en Seigaku por razones de Tennis, o esperando a su equipo en la entrada ya que el pudo ser el primero en llegar, y hubiese sido solo coincidencia habérselo encontrado en la entrada del instituto. Era mejor dar la vuelta y tomar el camino largo a su casa, ya que también, aun así hubiese habido diferentes motivos, no sabía si poder sentirse cómoda con ese chico después de todo lo ocurrido. Era discriminatorio, y lo sabía, aun así sabía que ese chico no había hecho en lo absoluto para hacerle mal, sino que a lo contrario, le hizo feliz con sus cómicas palabras, pero después de todo ya nada iba a ser normal para ella.

Giro sobre sus pies para tomar ahora el otro camino, pero al final fue detenida por aquella fuerte mano que jaló un poco de su muñeca de una forma un tanto ruda, pero no le había lastimado. Ahora vino girando su rostro, para encontrarse con aquel sonriente que le miraba en alegría. Al ver aquel rostro pudo sentirlo, aquel corto y doloroso estrujón dentro de su corazón. Ahora entendía a lo que Fuji-senpai se refería. Pero, eso nada más hacia referencia hacia aquellas personas que tanto aprecias, pero si Marui también era un completo desconocido para ella, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal, sobre todo cuando veía esa gran sonrisa posada en su rostro?

-¡Sakuno-chan!- grito su nombre en un tono meloso, de una forma demasiada infantil para un chico de tercer grado de secundaria. -¡He estado esperando a que salieras!- su tono alegre todavía no cambiaba. Lo que le sorprendió un poco a Sakuno fue que actuaba como cuando se conocieron, como si nunca nada había pasado. Que admirable era ese chico.

-H-hola Marui-san- cuando el pelirrojo había soltado su muñeca le saludo, forzando un corta sonrisa.

::-:-:-:-::

Hoy era otra tarde de entrenamiento, pero esta vez, el no se encontraba participando en este. Se encontraba sentado en una banca dentro de las canchas de Tenis, mirando sin interés alguno él como el resto del equipo participaba con todas sus ganas en ese arduo entrenamiento que el capitán les había otorgado. Las nacionales ya habían terminado, pero aun así no bajaron la guardia. Tezuka no lo iba a permitir. Hoy, no habiendo excepción o problema de salud en su cuerpo, no deseaba estar participando. Quería estar allí, pero solo, aclarando su mente mientras que a la vez escuchaba los golpes de la pequeña pelota contra y el suelo y la raqueta. Todavía no lo comprendía con demasiada exactitud, pero la conversación con la pequeña Ryuzaki seguí en su cabeza.

¿Cómo era posible que él, alguien que no sabía ni siquiera el cómo ayudarse, salvarse a sí mismo, confortara a alguien que sufre igual que él?

-No puedo ser más patético.- dijo por la bajo, agachando un poco su cabeza para que su largo fleco cubriera su pálido rostro e hiriente mirada.

Pero era cierto…tenía todo el derecho de reprimirse a él mismo. Ahora que se encontraba repasando las palabras que le dijo a Sakuno, esas que había sin siquiera pensado…simplemente, no podía el evitar tontamente asombrarse ya que era imposible que hallasen salido de su boca con tanta calma, confianza.

-Nee, Fuji-senpai.

Conocía esa voz, y por el estado mental en el que por momentos se encontraba, era aquella que no deseaba escuchar en el momento. Pero igual, levanto la mirada, encarándole desde abajo. Mostrando esa falsa sonrisa que todo el mundo ya conocía; sus ojos cerrados, guardando su herida.

-¿Deseas algo, Echizen?- su voz era leve. Su estrés como dolor no se reflejaba, y se sintió satisfecho por ello.

-Juguemos.- el joven peli-verde le lanzó una pelota, la cual Fuji, con mucha facilidad, atrapó en una sola mano. Fuji miró algo confundido la pelota, para después volver a mirar al joven de mirada gatuna. Supuso que el joven novato quería retarle a un juego, deseaba volver a repetir ese partido que fue detenido por la lluvia. Y sonriendo ahora con malicia, se paró de su lugar. Retirando sus pantalones y chamarra de titular, tomó su raqueta en mano y se dirigió a una esquina de la cancha de Tenis, su mirada mostrando confianza.

-¿Listo, Echizen?- le cuestionó, aun así ya teniendo clara la respuesta. Ryoma solo sonrió, tomando posición del otro lado de la cancha. Fuji volvió a sonreír, antes de tomar una pose para poder ejecutar su saque.

-Maa…- dijo por la bajo, mirando él como la pequeña pelota amarilla era lanzada por el cielo. –Espero que esto me distraiga un rato.- y golpeando con fuerza la pelota, trató lo mejor posible de suprimir sus recuerdos con Sakuno, y concentrarse en ese partido que ahora estaba dando comienzo.

::-:-:-::

Los padres, cuando se es niño, la primera lección de vida que te dan es "no hablar con extraños", ¿y ahora ella que se encontraba haciendo? La más clara respuesta. Eso. Marui le había pedido que le acompañara a comer una nieve en el parque, y ella sin antes poder negar de la forma más cordial su invitación, se vio siendo arrastrada. Y ahora ya estando en una banca del parque, mirando desde una corta distancia el cómo el joven amante de las golosinas hablaba con el vendedor de helados, su sonrisa jamás abandonando su rostro.

No comprendía del porque ella seguía allí, ya que se suponía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Cómo arreglar sus maletas, terminar de ordenar su habitación antes del día siguiente. Pero no, estaba allí, sin la suficiente confianza para poder escapar del joven pelirrojo. Después de todo, se decía mentalmente, ella no era el tipo de personas de rechazar una invitación, a pesar de que fuera de una persona que en el momento no deseaba ver.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando el joven Tenista había regresado, con una nieve de fresa y vainilla en manos. Tomo asiento en la banca a un costado de la chica, estirando su mano con el helado de la chica para que ésta lo pudiese tomar. Sakuno, con un tanto de inseguridad, tomó la nieve, rosando sus pequeñas manos con las fuertes del chico, temblando un poco ante el tacto.

Comió en silencio, al igual que Marui. Ninguno de los dos diciendo nada. El único ruido que se escuchaba entre ellos dos era el cómo sus lenguas tomaban de la nieve y las voces de las personas que se encontraban a los alrededor. Era una situación bochornosa, Sakuno se había percatado de ello.

-Nee, Sakuno-chan…

Al escuchar su nombre salir de su boca, se sobresalto un poco. Siguió comiendo de su helado, pero le miro de reojo. Él, como ella, estaba disfrutando de su postre, mirando hacia ningún punto en específico.

-¿H-hai?

-Digamos que…- comenzó a hablar de una forma un tanto torpe, como si estuviera pensando bien sus palabras antes de darlas a la luz. –Yo tengo una amiga, que muy pronto se va a mudar del país para nunca regresar, y ella piensa que yo, bueno, nadie sabe nada respecto su partida…

-¿…?- esta vez, no pudo evitar el girar por completo su rostro para encararle. Él seguía distraído. Esta conversación le recordaba un tanto a ella, a la situación que ella estaba viviendo en ese momento.

-Hace unos días, ella y yo tuvimos una fuerte pelea, en la cual la hice llorar tanto que grito que me odiaba…- su voz comenzaba a sonar amarga, expresando con cierta claridad su dolor. Era increíble que se sintiera así, si lo que contaba no tenía en nada que ver con su vida. Hablaba como si fuera Akaya; y por un momento, en realidad, creyó que era él. -¿Qué crees que deba hacer, Sakuno-chan?- esta vez sí le volteó a ver, dolor reflejado en su mirada.

Sakuno parpadeo un par de veces, sintiéndose confundida y dolida ante la conversación. ¿Por qué, de todas las personas existentes de este mundo, le tenía que preguntar a ella? La vida de Marui, por un momento, le recordó a la de ella. Ella tuvo una pelea con Akaya, pero ahora que lo repasaba, ella jamás grito que le odiaba, pero si le había hecho llorar.

-Uhm…- no podía dar respuesta, no sabía cómo poder ayudar a él chico. ¿Cómo poder ayudar a alguien, si ella ni siquiera se puede ayudar a sí misma? –L-lo siento senpai…pero, no sé…- trató lo mejor posible de fingir su voz, de sonar confiada y no herida. Pero ella no era como Fuji, un pro en actuación.

-Yo tampoco.- le sonrió, y nuevamente no pudo evitar el sentirse confundida. –Por un momento creí que sería buena idea ir a visitarle, para aclararle del porque le grite de aquella forma, pero...tengo miedo a que ella no me quiera ver, a que me diga que no desea escucharme…

Por como Sakuno escuchaba las palabras del joven Marui, no podía evitar el sentirse extrañada, sentir celos ante esa chica. Marui era un gran hombre, de eso estaba más que segura. Se preguntaba, ahora, si Akaya sería capaz de hacer eso por ella, buscarla para hablar sobre lo que ese día paso…pero no había nada que decir, nada que explicar; Akaya se lo había aclarado más que bien la situación. El la odiaba, su presencia le repugnaba; en corto…el ya no la quería volver a ver.

-uhm…- al principio, fue baja su voz. Buscaba confianza para poder decir lo que quería. –S-sí ella era una gran amiga para Marui-san…yo creo que ella si d-desearía escucharle…- dijo tímida, dejando de comer su nieve.

-¿Por qué lo crees?- le cuestionó curioso, arqueando una ceja.

-Si h-había razones…supongo que sería importante que ella las supiera, ya que…sería doloroso para M-marui-san guardar tal secreto, el dejar eso de aquella forma y jamás solucionar el problema…a-además…si ella va a partir, es mejor que ella lo sepa, y c-creo que eso le h-haría muy feliz.- terminó, completamente confiada en sus palabras, tratando de darle ánimos al joven pelirrojo para que acatara su confesión.

-Nee…Sakuno-chan...

-…

-¿…Serías tú capaz de escuchar a Akaya, después de todo lo que te ha dicho?

Le volteó a ver, sus opacos ojos mirándole en seriedad. A pesar de que su voz fuera suave, y un poco dulce, sus ojos expresaban lo contrario. Ante sus palabras, no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero dejo caer su nada terminado helado al suelo, su boca un poco entre abierta, ojos completamente inhóspitos mirando al joven Tensai.

-Dime… ¿Serías capaz?

::-:-:-:-:-::

Estaba incado en el suelo, usando su azulada raqueta como soporte para evitar que su cuerpo cayera al suelo. Estaba sorprendido. Nunca creyó que iba a ser capaz de perder mucho su concentración en un partido de Tennis, y mucho menos mostrar todos aquellos puntos débiles que ni siquiera sus rivales serían capaces de darse cuenta.

El joven felino, estaba más que perfecto. Mirando al castaño desde el otro lado de la red con una expresión un tanto llena de incredulidad. ¿Acaso eso había sido un partido?, se cuestionaba, sintiéndose un poco confundido, pero no lo mostró. Cerró su puño, encerrando dentro esa pequeña pelotita de Tennis que antes se encontraba botando contra el suelo, y la guardó en un bolsillo de su azulado short. Posó su raqueta sobre su hombro izquierdo, y a pasos lentos y decisivos, se acerco a su senpai.

-Fuji-senpai.- su voz era la misma, no había necesidad de cambiarla por una de preocupación.

Ante el llamado, Fuji levantó la mirada. Sus ojos zafiro estaban abiertos, mirando a Echizen casi de una forma asesinada. Estaba desesperado. Era demasiado notorio ese sentimiento.

-Perdón…- dijo por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos, tratando de forma torpe el ponerse de pie. Tambaleó un poco, pero después logró sostener el equilibrio de su cuerpo, pero aun así sus rodillas estaban un poco dobladas. –Es tu victoria, Echizen.

-Ii ada.- dijo simple, recuperando su típica mirada seria. Fuji le miró, encarando una ceja.

-Ii ada.- se volvió a repetir, esta vez alzando frente a su cara su raqueta. -¿Qué le sucede, Fuji-senpai?

El silencio había inundado las canchas de Tennis. Las únicas personas que se escuchaban eran ellos dos, Fuji cómo Echizen. Los demás regulares estaban, también, dentro de la cancha, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Tezuka también estaba allí, recargado tras una defensa mirando desde atrás a Fuji, si mirada clavada sobre él.

-Yo…

-No me interesa que suceda en su vida, Fuji-senpai,- comentó, recibiendo una corta sonrisa del castaño. –La próxima vez que tengamos un partido, espero que sea con todo su poder.- embozó una corta sonrisa, retando con la mirada al mayor. Fuji volvió a sonreír, abriendo nuevamente los ojos, pero esta vez, ya se encontraba más calmado.

-De acuerdo, Echizen.- alzó una mano, posándola frente a su cuerpo. Al principio, Echizen le miró dudoso, encarando una ceja. Miró de forma rápida la sonrisa de Fuji, y luego el suspiro, diciendo por lo bajo un fastidioso "Che".

-Mada mada dane, Fuji-senpai.

::-:-:-:-::

Suspiró, sintiéndose completamente frustrado. Miró el reloj que estaba pegado a la pared sobre el pizarrón. Faltaban cinco minutos para las dos con treinta. Faltaban tan sólo cinco minutos para que el entrenamiento vespertino de Tennis diera inició, y su pareja de dobles, al parecer, todavía no llegaba a la escuela. Ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca más debía de seguirle en sus travesuras al amante de la glucosa, ya que siempre, al final, él era quién se metía en más problemas por seguirle el rollo.

Salió del saló, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y siguió su camino hacia el cuarto del Club. Esta vez, se decía, no iba a salvar al pelirrojo. Claro, para él era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Su primer entrenador le había enseñado a confiar en sus compañeros de equipo y jamás darles la espalda…pero esta vez…a quién engañaba…al final el, cuando menos se dé cuenta, estaría corriendo varias vueltas por haber encubierto a Marui.

-¡Oi! ¡Jackal!- escuchó a sus espaldas, y casi por instinto, se detuvo en seco. Lentamente volteó su cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. Soltó un largo suspiro, sintiéndose un tanto más tranquilo ya que no era esa persona que deseaba encontrarse en el momento.

-Hola, Niou- sintió un poco su cabeza, saludándole. El peli-plateado le sonrió en respuesta, posando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Qué tal?

Ambos siguieron su camino, ya que los dos iban hacia el mismo lugar. Mantuvieron una corta charla, una sin sentido, pero había quitado su preocupación por el momento. Pero aun así, esperaba que Marui llegase antes de que Sanada o Yukimura se dieran cuenta de su desaparición.

Salieron de cambiarse, ambos ya portando el uniforme de titular y se encaminaron a las canchas, percatándose de que ya todos se encontraban allí, ellos eran los únicos que faltaban. Todos se saludaron, cómo los grandes compañeros de equipo que eran.

-Uh… ¿Jackal?- habló Niou otra vez. El brasileño le volteó a ver. -¿Y dónde está ese adicto?- le cuestionó, llamando la atención de casi medio mundo.

-Uh…- miró a todas, partes, percatándose de que no había salida. Su mirada se detuvo en Sanada, quién clavaba dagas en su piel. No puedo evitar el tragar saliva con un poco de fuera.

-¿Dónde está Marui?- ahora Sanada fue quién le cuestionó, tomando un paso hacia enfrente, intimidando más a su presa.

-Ah…

-¡Jackal!- se escuchó un grito a la distancia, y todos voltearon a ver al portador de aquella voz. Jackal embozó una gran sonrisa. Marui venía corriendo, alzando una mano en forma de saludo para que todos se dieran cuenta de que venía en camino. El pelirrojo ya se encontraba vistiendo su uniforme de titular.

Cuando llegó a dónde todos se encontraban se vio un tanto bofeado que casi cae al piso sentado para darse un respiro. Su respiración se mantuvo agitaba por cierto rato, pero después se calmo.

-Perdón por llegar tarde,- dijo entre suspiros, mirando a Jackal de reojo guiñándole un ojo de forma burlona. Akaya se dio cuenta de ello, pero lo ignoró.

-Bien,- aclaró Yukimura con un tanto de fuerza su garganta, llamando la atención de todos. –Es hora de empezar el entrenamiento.- anunció Yukimura, y cada uno comenzó con sus distintos menús de entrenamiento.

Los minutos habían pasado, casi llegando a una hora de entrenamiento. Marui cómo Akaya estaban cerca de uno del otro, y gracias a eso, hubo veces en que Marui miraba de reojo al joven demonio. No estaba del todo seguro, si sería bueno confesarle aquella verdad, ya que a la vez, no estaba seguro si Akaya sería capaz de intervenir en su partida. Apretó con frustración los puños, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior. Dejó de hacer movimientos con la raqueta y la pegó contra la pared; no había llamado la atención de nadie. Camino un poco dudoso hacia Akaya, quién todavía no se daba cuenta de su acercamiento. Se detuvo como a dos pasos de distancia y tomando un poco de aire, le llamó.

-Akaya…

El peli-negro, ante su llamado, se detuvo. Se quedo quieto por un breve instante y bajando sus brazos a sus costados junto a su raqueta, giró su cuerpo para encarar a su mayor.

-¿Desea algo, Marui-senpai?

El pelirrojo meneó un poco hacia los lados su cabeza, comenzando a dudar más. ¿Qué podría pasar? No estaba seguro, no había pensado como el Tensai que era las consecuencias que sus actos egoístas podrían tarear, el dolor que le podrían causar a ese joven que ya había sufrido bastante por cargar sobre su espalda aquel gran peso.

-A-antes de que te diga lo siguiente…quiero que me respondas una pregunta.

Le miró desde abajo, sus ojos clavados sobre el chico. Akaya no mostraba ninguna expresión, y supuso que eso le estaba ayudando un poco en el momento.

-¿Qué?

-¿Iras a ver a Sakuno-chan para pedirle perdón y explicarle la situación?

Akaya le miró un poco atónico, casi perdiendo su perfecta fachada. Recupero su postura al instante, posando su raqueta sobre su hombro derecho.

-¿Pedirle perdón?- mofó ante la pregunta, sonriendo de lado. –Ya he dicho que no quiero hablar o saber más sobre eso; tengo que mantenerme alejado, y eso será lo que hare.- declaró simple, su mirada poniéndose seria.

Marui, ante el comentario de su estúpido Kohai, sonrió. Una sonrisa llena de amargura y decepción.

-Y si te dijera que…- hizo una corta pausa, pensando bien sus palabras. –Bueno, más bien…Si sucediera que la pequeña Sakuno-chan se irá de Japón, y no tenga planeado volver a regresar, ¿Qué harías?

-Senpai, ¿a qué quiere llegar?

Marui rió un poco. –Perdón, creo que ni yo me di a entender bien.- giró un poco sobre sus pies, ahora dándole la espalda al chico. –Si Sakuno-chan fuera a partir a estados unidos, en dos días, ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer?

-Nada.- comentó sonriente, no dándole importancia.

Marui se quedo en su lugar, guardando silencio. Niou se había percatado de que ellos dos estaban hablando muy alejados de todos, y curioso, se fue acercando. En parte se sintió agradecido de que ninguno de los dos se hallase dado cuenta de su presencia, y eso le iba a ayudar y en mucho si es que deseaba saber sobre que estaban hablando.

-Senpai, no sé del porque viene a decirme esas extrañas situaciones, pero yo tengo que—

-¡Estoy hablando en serio!- grito, y eso, sorprendió a todos los presentes, sobre todo a Akaya. Él había conocido al joven pelirrojo desde su primer día de clases, y desde entonces había sido su senpai preferido porque era demasiado agradable; pero desde que ingreso al instituto del Rikkai, jamás había escuchado al chico gritar con tanta ira, que en parte, le asusto.

-M-marui…- murmuró Niou, quedándose sin palabras por primera vez en su vida.

-Sakuno-chan se va a marchar pasado mañana, y jamás le volveremos a ver. ¿Y tú que estás haciendo? ¡Nada! ¡No estás haciendo nada por corregir ese maldito error del cual ambos se encuentran sufriendo!- volvió a gritar, aun dándole la espalda, apretando sus puños con más fuerza. -¿Acaso pensaste que la pequeña Sakuno-chan estaría feliz por haberse alejado de ti? ¡Por dios Akaya! ¡Ella está destrozada, la has destrozado completamente! Y mírate tú…no pensando en nada más que en Tennis…- su voz se fue quebrando a los segundos, calmándose poco a poco.

-Ah…uh…

-Sakuno-chan desea verte Akaya…a ti más que a nadie…- giró un poco su cabeza, mirándole de perfil. Akaya estaba sorprendido, y no se dio cuenta, pero se encontraba en el suelo, sobre sus rodillas, mirando desde abajo a su mayor. –Yo ya te había dicho: amo a Sakuno-chan, pero…- chasqueó un poco su lengua en brusquedad, apretando con un poco de fuerza sus parpados. -…pero ella prefiere más al idiota de Akaya…ya que fue de Akaya…quién de ella se enamoró…

Esas últimas palabras, fueron unas que, él, jamás hubiera deseado haber escuchado. Mucho menos en la situación en la que ahora se encontraban.

* * *

Bien...ahora solo me falta encargarme de las notas finales y el episodio de este fic habrá terminado.

Notas del Fic: otra vez, me disculpo porque no es el nombre del capitulo que tanto esperaban, pero como ese titulo es, por fuerza, el penultimo capitulo, ha tenido que esperar. ¿Pero adivinen que? El que viene SI ya es seguro el penultimo capitulo. Y en otras palabras, este fic ya esta por llegar a su fin.

Notas de autor: Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~enserio! lo siento! he estado muy ocupada con la escuela, pero igual sé que esa no es excusa por no haber subido episodio durante tres meses...pero...oh bien, solo puedo disculparme y ahorrarme mis comentarios. Con este capitulo yo le doi la bienvenida a las vacaciones de verano, aunque aun así tengo que asistir la semana que viene hasta el 23...la *** escuela aun me quiere allí dentro ¬¬.

*cof cof* Como sea...uhm...espero que haya sido de su agrado, aunque en mi opinión, se me hizo un tanto zarra...no me agrado en mucho, aparte de que siento que la personalidad de Marui estuvo muy OCC. Por cierto, hay mucha probabilidad de que este episodio tenga muchas faltas de ortografía, pero lo estaba escrbiriendo a la una de la mañana casi y sin luz no podía ver el teclado!

Bueno, creo que ya no hay más por decir. Me despido de una vez y de antemano, agradesco a todas aquellas personas que han continuado leyendo con el fic y han dejado sus comentarios.

~Hontou ni Arigatou Gosaimashita~!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Pot no es de mi propiedad.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 13: No tiene nada de malo…el hecho de demostrar debilidad.**

El entrenamiento ya había finalizado, pero igual, todos seguían allí. No con el uniforme de titular, sino con el de la escuela. Todos ya se encontraban preparados para marcharse a casa y descansar por el arduo entrenamiento que acaban de vivir, pero no, Tezuka les había pedido el quedarse cierto tiempo después del entrenamiento ya que tenía unas cosas importantes que decir, pero él todavía no daba su aparición. Momoshiro como Kaidou comenzaban a quejarse, dando a entender que ya se sentían frustrados por aun estar dentro del campo escolar cuando ya era hora de salida. Los demás miembros de Seigaku también se estaban cuestionando del porque su capitán les había pedido quedarse, y el único que quedaba calmado, escondido en el silencio, era Fuji, mirando desde atrás él como sus compañeros trataban de figurar la situación.

-Nyah…Tezuka-buchou está tardando mucho- comentó Eiji, soltando un corto bostezo.

-Maa Eiji, Tezuka debe de tener sus motivos, sólo hay que esperar pacientes. –Oishi llegó a su costado, tratando de asegurarle algo para que no perdiera todo pensamiento positivo sobre el chico. La conversación siguió por un tiempo más, hasta que Tezuka dio aparición frente a todos.

-¡Ya era hora!- exclamó Momoshiro, dejando a un lado su pelea con la víbora. -¿Por qué nos ha pedido el quedarnos, Tezuka-buchou?

Todos miraron curiosos al capitán, el cual, todavía estaba callado, conservando su frío semblante. En ese momento, Tezuka no miraba a nadie, su mirada estaba perdida entre las canchas.

-Tezuka…- Fuji dio un paso al frente, llamando la atención de todo. Su voz estaba seria, mientras que sus ojos zafiro también se encontraban abiertos. Oishi comenzó a dudar ante la situación.

-Nee…Tezuka…- comenzó dudoso, pensando bien las palabras que deseaba articular en el momento. -¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

::-:-:-:-::

El silencio reinaba, haciendo que la tensión del momento se sintiera más pesada que antes. Aquellos dos chicos que al principio parecía que estaban discutiendo habían quedado completamente callados, ambos con miradas y pensamientos perdidos.

-Yukimura…- Sanada le llamó, esperando que él tuviera alguna respuesta para ver él que se podría hacer en este tipo de situación. Pero, Yukimura se encontraba en el mismo estado, no teniendo en mente nada. Todos sus pensamientos dispersados por allí.

Todo el equipo de Rikkai en general se había quedado sin palabras. Podría ser algo…nada creíble, pero ellos se habían encariñado con esa pequeña que según la conversación, estaba a punto de marcharse de Japón. Incluso él, el gran capitán del equipo de los emperadores de la región de Kantou, se sentía perdido. Esa chica que él mismo curo con sus manos, que ayudo cuando se encontraba en serios problemas, ¿se iba a marchar así de fácil?

-Kirihara.- dio un pasó al frente, poniéndose frente al pelirrojo y el moreno.

Akaya levantó sus ojos perdidos y opacos hacia su capitán, esperando sin comentar nada a que el peli-azul le comentara sea lo que sea que este le deseará decir.

-¿No tienes algo que decirnos?- esa pregunta le había sobre saltado un poco, pero sabía a lo que se refería. Mura-buchou sólo se había enterado sobre lo que la entrenadora Ryuzaki le había dicho, pero jamás se entero de la discusión que sostuvo con Sakuno hace ya varios días.

-…- no sabía el cómo comentarlo, el cómo explicar detalladamente y de forma corta todo lo que le había dicho a esa pequeña niña. Torpemente, pero tratando de mantener el equilibrio, comenzó a ponerse de pie, tambaleando un poco. Miro frente a frente a su capitán, aquellos ojos que antes lucían inexpresivos nuevamente comenzaban a mostrar algo de sentimientos, que miraban en perdón al peli-azul. –Perdón…

Marui, al haber escuchado esa pequeña disculpa, volvió a sentir un poco de frustración en su interior. ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué se encontraba pidiéndole perdón a su capitán? Cuando iba a comenzar su camino hacia Akaya, para decirle cara a cara lo que pensaba sobre sus palabras, se vio interrumpido por Niou, quién había posado una mano sobre su hombro. El pelirrojo miró de perfil al famoso Trickster, cuestionándole con la mirada del porque lo detuvo. Niou simplemente hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, dándole a entender al chico que debía de seguir mirando para enfrente.

_SLAP_

Yukimura acababa de bofetear con cierta fuerza a Akaya, haciéndole caer nuevamente al piso. Sanada se había asombrado un poco, pero su semblante nunca cambio. Normalmente, era él quién se encargaba de la tarea de golpear a sus miembros cuando estos desobedecían una orden, ya que el capitán era lo suficientemente amable para golpear a sus propios compañeros. Pero ahora, lo había hecho. Y la inocencia que casi siempre se estaba reflejada en su mirada había cambiado por completo, ahora solo mostraba molestia y enojo.

-Espero ser muy claro con lo que esté a punto de decir, así que escúchame claramente.

Akaya levantó su mirada, posando una de sus manos sobre su rojiza mejilla. Por un momento, creyó que por estar tan acostumbrado al dolor, aquella bofetada que le habían dado no dolería tanto, que sería casi cómo el sentir un piquete de una mosca, pero no, le dolió tanto que no pudo evitar el morderse con algo de fuerza la lengua.

-¿A quién se supone que le tienes que pedir perdón?

Akaya no respondió. Mura sólo se limito a suspirar.

-Marui ya te lo dijo,- hizo una corta pausa, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho. –Ryuzaki-san todavía esta esperándote, ella quiere escuchar tu perdón.

Por un momento, deseaba el gritarle a sus mayores, el cuestionarles del porque se estaban metiendo en su vida si la situación que ellos dos estaban viviendo no les incumbía en lo absoluto. Pero siéndose sincero, ellos, por ser su senpais y porque era el deber de un mayor, le estaban ayudando a reflexionar sobre lo que había causado y ahora él entendía que…lo que había causado, fue un gran error.

::-:-:-:-::

-¿Q-qué…pero que estás diciendo, Tezuka?- Oishi se posó frente a su capitán, cuestionándole con miradas y palabras. El resto del equipo estaban cómo Oishi. Sorprendidos, las palabras habían quedado atascadas en su garganta.

-Cómo escuchaste, Oishi.- dijo, mirando con un semblante más frío que de lo normal. –Ryuzaki-sensei nos encargó a mí y a Fuji que les daríamos aquel recado.

-¡Tezuka-buchou!- Momoshiro se metió a la conversación, sintiéndose un tanto extrañado por la situación que estaba pasando. -¿Cómo fue que paso todo esto? L-la pequeña Ryuzaki-chan… ¿se va así de fácil?

-¡Nyah! Momo tiene razón- exclamó Eiji. – ¡Sakuno-chan no puede irse!

-Eiji…- Fuji se había calmado, sus ojos ya estaba cerrados y su voz era tranquila. –Nadie quiere que Ryuzaki-chan se vaya, pero Ryuzaki-sensei dijo que era lo mejor.

Sabía que todo lo que decía era una vil mentira, que esas palabras falsas que habían salido de su boca no iban a convencer a nadie ya que el mismo ni siquiera lo estaba. Pero, era lo mejor. Enmascarar aquella situación para que nadie desee saber todo a detalle. Dejar la vida de Sakuno escondida detrás de aquel negro telón de teatro.

-Ya veo.

Todas las miradas se vieron enfocadas en Echizen, quién seguía conservando la misma calma que lo caracterizaba por completo. El chico estaba en una esquina, recargado contra la pared tomando de su ponta de uva, mirando de reojo a todos sus senpais que del momento la mayoría ya había perdido la cordura.

-Por eso Ryuzaki cómo Fuji-senpai han estado actuando muy raros el día de hoy.- dijo, para después tomar otro sorbo de su adictiva bebida.

-Nee, Tezuka.

-Hn.

-¿No creen que sería bueno realizarle a la pequeña Ryuzaki una fiesta de despedida?- sugirió Taka, quién rascaba de forma nerviosa un costado de su mejilla. Momoshiro, al escuchar tal idea de su senpai, fue a abrazarle por un hombro, sonriendo por completo.

-¡Pero qué gran idea Kawamura-senpai!

-Je-hehe…

Fuji miró de reojo a Tezuka, quién seguía parado en el mismo lugar. A pasos lentos fue hacía él, poniéndose a un costado.

-¿Crees que es buena idea?- le cuestionó por lo bajo, mirando el cómo sus demás compañeros comenzaban a planear todo por delante.

Al principio, Tezuka no dijo nada, sólo se dedico a cerrar los ojos y cruzar sus brazos frente a su pecho. –No lo creo del todo.

-¡Nyah, entonces ya está decidido!- grito Eiji, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Fuji por completo. Él cómo Tezuka voltearon a ver a los chicos, los cuales parecían más emocionados que deprimidos. Ahora Fuji se percataba a lo que Tezuka realmente se refería ante su respuesta.

::-:-:-:-::

Una caja, dos cajas, tres cajas. Caja tras caja. Su cuarto poco a poco se iba llenando por cajas que ahora de momento, tenían todas sus cosas. Su habitación ya estaba completamente vacía, lo único que quedaba era su rosada cama y otros cuantos muebles. Pero todas aquellas pocas cosas que llenaban de vida su pequeña habitación ahora se encontraban guardadas en caja, y de allí, quizá nunca más iban a volver a salir.

Fotos conmemorativas, raquetas de Tennis, juguetes patéticos. Todas esas cosas simples que no eran de uso, pero para ella, eran como una parte de su alma, la cual ahora iba a ser guardada y encadenada dentro de una oscura habitación. Estaba parada, admirando su sucia figura por el reflejo de aquel gran espejo que todavía faltaba por cubrir con cartón. Sus ropas estaban sucias por el haber estado agarrando cosas empolvadas, pero no le importaba del todo estar así. De hecho, le agradaba. Todavía podía percibir el aroma que sus cosas emanaban, el calor que antes existía dentro de esta fría habitación.

Ya nada iba a volver a la normalidad.

Tirándose sobre su cama, no pudo el evitar soltar un largo y cansado suspiro. Estaba demasiado agotada. En el momento, sólo deseaba dormir. Darse una rápida ducha de cinco minutos y después caer en un largo sueño. No deseaba, y mucho menos le interesaba, el saber que podría pasar si ella se mantenía despierta el resto de la tarde. En sí…no estaba segura si soportaría el no soltar un último llanto antes de partir. Después de todo, nunca se sabe lo que te puede deparar el futuro. Y ella no deseaba saber ya nada al respecto. La simple idea de que el siguiente día tendría que partir estaba perfectamente gravada en su mente. Y así se quedaría.

_TOC TOC_

Por instinto y al instante, se sentó sobre su cama, un tanto sobresaltada por el instante golpe contra la puerta.

-A-adelante.- anunció, para después percatarse de que su abuela acaba de entrar a la habitación. –O-obaa-chan…- sí…aun no se acostumbraba a seguir llamando a su abuela. Aun seguía siéndole un tanto bochornoso.

-Parece que ya terminaste de empacar todas tus cosas.- comenzó diciendo, mirando cada esquina de la habitación de Sakuno, percatándose que sólo estaba llena de grandes cajas.

-S-sí…

-Acaban de llamar los chicos,- caminó un poco hasta estar casi frente a la castaña, claramente manteniendo una cierta distancia. –Quede con ellos de vernos a las seis en el sushi de Kawamura.

Ante la noticia que su abuela le dio, no tuvo respuesta para dar. Estaba confundida, pero igual no lo expresó.

-Así que,- hizo una corta pausa, juntando ambas manos en forma de aplauso. –Báñate y ponte algo bonito, nos vamos en media hora.- cuando terminó de dar su anunció, salió de la habitación, dejando a una dudosa Sakuno dentro sentada en cama.

¿A qué venía eso? No estaba segura, y decidió descartar por completo el pensamiento de duda. Ya que…no era como si realmente le importara la situación, o la razón por la cual se iban a ver en ese lugar. Soltando un corto bostezo, se puse de pie, encaminándose a una caja la cual supuso que su ropa había sido guardada. Y sí, en la caja más pequeña, sus prendas aguardaban. No le dio en nada de importancia al comentario final de su abuela, aparte que no deseaba lucir en algo presentable. ¿Acaso iba a llamar la atención de alguien? No. No lo iba a ser. Después de todo, prefería seguir siendo esa misma sombra oculta en la oscuridad.

::-:-:-::

Hablaba y hablaba, diciendo cosas que para ella no tenían sentido alguno, pero igual, no le estaba prestando en lo absoluto de atención. Su mirada seguía perdida en el paisaje, en aquellos grandes campos florales que estaba más que segura que en otro continente jamás iba a encontrar. Hubo una vez que también miró al cielo, percatándose que estaba completamente gris. Iba a llover. Se le hizo curioso que, siendo otoño, la lluvia hubiera dado ya varias veces su aparición.

Sólo habían sido dos semanas de lluvia, según ella llevaba contando, y esas dos semanas habían sido completamente inolvidables para ella. Primero, se había reencontrado con el Ace de segundo grado; después…ocurrieron cosas que siéndose sincera en el momento no deseaba recordar. ¿Y ahora?, comenzaba a cuestionarse. ¿Ahora que le traería la lluvia? Sólo le quedaba esperar, y sufrir de nuevas desgracias.

-Hemos llegado.

Sakuno se asusto un poco al escuchar de la nada a su abuela, y de inmediato, le volteó a ver. Ella tenía razón, ahora se encontraban estacionadas justo en frente del restaurante de Sushi Kawamura. Sakuno lentamente decidió salir del automóvil de su abuela, y al estar completamente afuera, espero frente a la puerta a su abuela, la cual tenía una gran sonrisa posada en rostro. Al principio, sintió miedo. Era extraño, pero se sintió cómo una pequeña cobarde. ¿Desde hace cuanto no veía a su abuela sonreír con tanta…alegría?

-Vamos, es hora de entrar.

Su abuela pasó frente a ella, y ella fue quién de un momento a otro abrió la puerta por completo. Mostrando…

-¡SORPRESA!

Se había quedado sin palabras. No sintió nada…más que dolor.

Todos los titulares del equipo de Tennis al igual que Tomoka se encontraban reunidos dentro del restaurante, todos sosteniendo una barra de confeti que esperaba por ser lanzada. El lugar estaba lleno de vida, con globos, estampados bonitos y un cartel…uno el cuál decía "Fiesta de Despedida para Nuestra Querida Sakuno". ¿Esto era una fiesta de despedida?

-M-minna…- sintió como un gran rubor llegaba sus mejillas, y la timidez nuevamente apareció. Todos le estaban sonriendo, con tanta alegría que parecía ser contagian te; y ella le dio la bienvenida a tal felicidad con una sonrisa.

Se adentró justo detrás de su abuela al restaurant, y después de eso, se dejo llevar.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, y cuando menos se percató, se dio cuenta que la noche ya había caído. El haber estado toda la tarde conversando con sus senpais le había hecho olvidar completamente sobre su realidad, haciéndole creer que estaba ahora viviendo en una fantasía. En una en la que ella sólo vivía en paz. Pero conforme iba escuchando cada plática que cada uno comenzaba, aquella paz y felicidad iban desapareciendo, desquebrajando por completo ese lindo cuadro de fantasías. Pero por suerte, esto les estaba ayudando a enfocarse en la realidad.

Cada conversación estaba, prácticamente, enfocada en ella. Pero cuando escuchó a Momo-senpai hablar con Eiji-senpai, su partida no pareció nada más que una gracia. Ellos dos estaban agradecidos por haber comido sushi hasta saciar sus estómagos, olvidando la principal razón del porque estaban allí. Nuevamente, había sido olvidada.

Fuji, quién estaba en una esquina junto a Tezuka, se había percatado de lo que estaba sucediendo, y por un momento, creyó que su capitán también lo había hecho. En ese instante, no pudo evitar el sentir arrepentimiento. No estaba seguro del porque, si él no fue quién planeo esta fiesta, pero igual, no impidió que aquel sentimiento invadiera su cuerpo. Él deseaba el poder moverse de su lugar, el ir a un costado de la chica de largas trenzas y sonreírle cómo siempre, pero esas tácticas de él ya no iban a funcionar más.

No estaba segura si deseaba permanecer allí, o simplemente marcharse por su cuenta ya que al parecer, su abuela lo estaba disfrutando más que ella. Sus senpais estaban metidos en sus propias conversaciones y ella ahora estaba allí de sobra, y no le gustaba mucho esa situación. Miró por todas partes, queriendo fijarse si es que alguien se encontraba mirándola. Por un momento, su mirada se detuvo en sus dos hermanos mayores. Al parecer, ambos estaban sumidos en pensamientos y ninguno de dos estaba mirando alguna parte.

Silenciosamente, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Al estar frente a ésta, se detuvo, esperando unos segundos para ver si alguien se percataba del que se iba a marchar. Nadie le llamó la atención. Deslizó con suavidad la puerta de madera, y salió del restaurant de sushi.

Al estar fuera, se encontró lluvia. Estaba lloviendo, y no se había percatado de ello.

::-:-:-:-::

_HUF HUF_

La lluvia comenzaba a empapar su cuerpo completamente, marcando su piel sobre su gruesa ropa, pero a pesar de todo, no iba a detenerse. Algo en su mente le decía que no debía, que debía de seguir corriendo bajo esa tempestad para poder completar el castigo del cual el mismo se había condenado. Después de que lo pensó y lo pensó, jamás logró llegar a una simple conclusión, y eso le provocó la pérdida de cordura, que estuviera actuando como estaba ahora.

-Tch.- soltó un corto quejido cuando sintió que los músculos de sus piernas comenzaban a quemarle, dándole a entender que ya había llegado a su límite y que debía detenerse; pero aun así no lo hizo. Siguió y siguió, no importándole en lo absoluto el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Había peores. Ese no se comparaba en lo absoluto al verdadero dolor que él ha sufrido.

_HUF HUF_

Hubo un momento en que, un pie resbaló al pisar un gran charco de agua, y tambaleó, casi cayéndose pero mantuvo su equilibrio. Eso no le detuvo y siguió.

¿Cuándo tiempo llevaba corriendo? No lo sabía.

¿Dónde se encontraba en el momento? No lo sabía.

¿Acaso la lluvia duraría toda la noche…?

-¡Kuso!- grito, apretando el paso. Los lagos por los que pasaban salpicaban a su alrededor, mojando más el amarillo de su pantalón de titular, haciendo más difícil cada instante la corrida.

Su vista, por culpa del agua, había veces que se volvía brumosa, impidiéndole ver por completo bien, entorpeciendo cada uno de sus pasos.

Tambaleó, se mantuvo.

Tropezó, y cayó de cara directo al piso.

El agua se vio salpicada a mayor magnitud, llenando su ropa de más agua y esta vez de lodo también. Se quedó allí tirado en piso, dejando que el agua cayera forzadamente sobre su pesado cuerpo. No le importaba, el quedarse así. Su cuerpo ya no le iba a reaccionar más, había sobre pasado su límite y todo le dolía. Su respiración seguía un tanto rápida, soltando un aliento caliente por lo quemado que se encontraban sus pulmones. Su cabellera caída sobre sus ojos, impidiéndole ver al frente. Y eso, no le importo en mucho. El silencio que le rodeaba le tranquilizaba, y el agua que caía sobre su cuerpo disminuía un poco la carga que aun mantenía sobre sus hombros.

-ugh…- tosió un poco, moviendo a un costado la cabeza. La gota de lluvia que caía sobre su mejilla…parecía como una lágrima que había quedado perdida dentro de sus ojos…

El frío llegaba a su cuerpo, y lo empapado de sus prendas empeoraba por completo la situación. Comenzaba a sentir el cómo sus mejillas se teñían, dándole un mareo y gran dolor de cabeza. ¿Comenzaba a enfermarse? Era un completo idiota.

-¿A-ah?- escuchó un leve quejido un tanto cerca de él, y se sobresaltó. A pesar de que quisiera ponerse sobre sus rodillas, el poder ver de quién se trataba, no podía; su cuerpo en aquel momento estaba más que muerto.

-¿K-ki-ki- conocía ese tartamudeo a la perfección, y lo único que pudo sentir en el momento que lo escuchó, fue un estrujón en su corazón –Kirihara-san?

No dijo nada, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su seca garganta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, sobre todas las personas, ella específicamente allí?

_TAP…_

Lentos pasos comenzaban su camino hacia dónde él se encontraba tirado, y sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron por completo.

-¡No te acerques!- gritó, y no percatándose de lo que estaba haciendo.

_TAP…TAP_

-¡Te digo que te alejes!- se volvió a repetir, y después de eso, el silencio reino. La lluvia seguía cayendo…no, la lluvia que hace unos momentos se encontraba cayendo de forma pesada sobre su cuerpo se había detenido por completo. El aire seguía corriendo, el olor a tierra mojada aun se percibía y la humedad era muy clara. La lluvia no había parado, en lo absoluto; era sólo que…

-L-lo siento,- la voz era ahora más clara; la distancia que antes había entre esos dos cuerpos había reducido a casi nada. –p-pero…

-…- en el silencio que les rodeo a ellos dos, se pudo percatar que el escuchar de las gotas que golpeaban contra el pavimento eran más relajante de lo que creía. Soltó un corto suspiro, cerrando por meros segundos los ojos. No estaba seguro si su cuerpo reaccionaría a la primera, pero igual, no tenía nada que perder. Primero, posó ambas de sus manos junto a su cabeza, y trato de reincorporarse, lentamente. Moviendo las piernas, poniéndose sobre sus rodillas, apoyando todo su peso sobre esas manos que estaban ya lastimadas, intentó ponerse de pie. Su cuerpo estaba todavía medio muerto, pero aun así era capaz de sentir dolor. Hubo veces que roncos sonidos salían de su garganta, y no eran nada más que quejidos de dolor.

Cuando creyó que estaba bien para levantarse sobre sus pies, lo hizo; pero falló. Nuevamente iba a caer al suelo, pero esta vez no iba a tener las fuerzas necesarias para alivianar la caída con sus manos; iba a caer directamente sobre su cara. ¿Y que importaba? Era mejor sentir más dolor e ignorar lo demás.

Jee…que sorpresivo. El dolor jamás llegó…

Dos brazos se encontraban rodeando su cuerpo, atrayéndolo a un fuerte abrazo. El dolor había desaparecido, por completo. Ahora, sólo sentía paz, aquella paz que tanto anhelaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo atrás y la cuál creyó que jamás iba a tener; se sentía tranquilo…y amado. Sakuno le había sostenido de la caída, y ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos, recibiendo un dulce y cálido abrazo. Su corazón comenzaba a latir de forma rápida, llenándole de un extraño sentimiento…

…Esto debía de terminar.

-¿Quién te crees, huh?- aun no se separaba de la chica, pero de igual forma le cuestionó. La misma frialdad y dureza estaban reflejadas en su voz. Sakuno, por un momento, sintió miedo, miedo de volver a pasar por lo mismo que aquella vez; pero no, esta vez no iba a huir de la misma forma patética. Estaba dispuesta a resolver ese problema de una vez por todas. Si deseaba irse sin remordimiento o arrepentimiento alguno de Japón, debía de hablar con Akaya; aun así el no lo deseara.

-…- no quiso responder, ya que no estaba segura de cuál sería la correcta respuesta a esa fría pregunta. Sólo se limito a abrazarle con un poco más de fuerza, tratando de calentar un poco su congelante cuerpo.

-¡Dime quién rayos te crees!- esta vez no quiso preguntar de la forma más amable, sino que esta vez lo grito.

-Nadie.- dijo simple.

-Tch.- Akaya chasqueó con algo de fuerza su lengua, y aun y con dolor, se separó bruscamente de la menor, haciéndola a un lado, tirándola al suelo con cierta fuerza. Sakuno cayó al piso, mojando más sus descoloridas prendas, haciéndola soltar un corto quejido de dolor. Akaya se quedo inexpresivo, solo mirando con mera incredulidad y nada de arrepentimiento el pequeño cuerpo de la chica postrado sobre el mojado suelo.

-Te dije que te alejaras de mí,- comenzó diciendo mientras que torpemente intentaba de ponerse de pie, y esta vez, ya había logrado su cometido, pero su respiración aun estaba agitada. -¿qué acaso no lo comprendiste a la primera?

Sakuno le miró desde abajo, su inocente mirada conteniendo la tristeza que realmente deseaba reflejar. ¿Lo había comprendido? Claro, lo había hecho. Pero aun así, después de la charla que tuvo con Marui, no lo iba a aceptar.

_-Dime, Sakuno-chan… ¿Acaso tú serias capaz de hacer lo mismo con Akaya?_

Con cuidado, y preocupando no resbalar, intentó ponerse de pie. Lo hizo más rápido que Akaya. Ambos mantenían sus distancias, ninguno de los dos queriendo estar cerca el uno del otro.

_-¿H-huh?_

La mirada que en esos momentos Kirihara le daba, se parecía bastante a cuando se encontraba en el estado Blood-Shot, pero sus ojos seguían manteniendo ese color esmeralda que ella tanto amaba. Quizá, esa era una de las cosas que amaba de este chico, pero no sería capaz de mencionarlo. No, eso sería lo último que le rebelaría.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?- le cuestiono duramente, jamás retirando la mirada.

Sakuno le miró con expresión dudosa, actuando de la misma forma tonta que conocían bien de ella. Quizá, si era cómo Fuji. Actuando siempre frente a las personas que más te importaban mientras tratabas de ignorar aquel doloroso estrujón de tu corazón.

-L-lo siento.- dijo simple, realizando una corta inclinación con la cabeza. –No era mi intención molestar a K-kirihara-san…etto…y-yo sólo…- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, sintiéndose un tanto intimidada ante la situación. Era una perfecta actriz.

_-Akaya…él sólo… ¿Cómo decirlo?_

-Habla de una maldita vez,- sentenció Akaya, quién al parecer, estaba frustrado. –Odio tu maldito tartamudeo. Si quieres decir algo, dilo claro.

Eso también lo había olvidado, y Akaya se lo había dejado muy claro.

_-A-ano…Marui-san…_

A pesar de que el peli negro le reclamaba varias respuestas, ella se negó a responder. Se dio media vuelta, y se sentó sobre la mojada banca de madera que se encontraba frente a ellos. Akaya arqueó una ceja ante su acto, pero no le cuestionó. Ya había reconocido el lugar dónde se encontraban, y esto atrajo nuevamente la nostalgia a su cuerpo.

_-¿Q-qué ocurre?_

Era…este parque fue…dónde ambos se habían nuevamente visto…

_-¡No se preocupe!- trató de asegurarle con una sonrisa. –Sí Kirihara-san ocupaba decirme algo…él sabrá si hacerlo o no…_

-Nee, Kirihara-san…- su mirada estaba baja, sus cabellos mojados tapando completamente su rostro. La lluvia a cada instante se volvía más pesada, pero ellos dos simplemente ignoraban su existencia.

-Te dije que no me hablarás.- se quejó, girando un poco sobre sus pies para darle la espalda a la chica de trenzas que estaba sentada. Por un momento, se cuestionó del porque todavía no se marchaba de ese lugar, del porque simplemente no salía corriendo. Oh, era cierto…

-Y-yo creo que…etto…

Su oración se vio interrumpida por cortos sollozos, y allí Akaya se dio cuenta de que nuevamente comenzaba a llorar. Sus ojos inexpresivos comenzaron a mostrar sentimiento. Se sentía culpable. Aquel llanto que comenzaba a presenciar de la menor no se comparaba al de la última vez. Este no estaba lleno de dolor, sino de tristeza.

-Esta es nuestra despedida, ¿no lo cree, Kirihara-san?- terminó la oración, y embozó una gran sonrisa.

::-:-:-:-::

¿Qué debía de hacer?

Comenzaba a cuestionarse irónicamente. En sí, no era algo que le importara, aparte que era una completa molestia; pero cómo se trataba de ella, parecía que no había otra opción. Qué problemático, se decía.

Se había percatado cuando Sakuno se había marchado del restaurant, y al parecer, el fue el único que lo hizo. Ninguno de sus senpais quiénes fueron los que lo obligaron a venir se habían dado cuenta que la supuesta "invitada de honor" se había marchado así como si nada del lugar, y en medio de una noche lluviosa para empeorar. Al parecer, sus ojos si eran los de un verdadero gato que vigilaba cada esquina del lugar que le rodeaba. Soltó un largo bostezo, sintiéndose cansado. No iba a hacer nada, pero si la situación lo indicaba, ya no iba a tener otra opción

Que ella viviera su vida, no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que ella hiciera con ella.

::-:-:-:-::

Estaba confundido, sus ojos claramente expresaban eso. Apenas y había escuchado aquel comentario de la chica, por casi instinto, le volteó a ver. Arqueando una ceja. Y cuando vio aquella gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya no supo que pensar respecto a lo sucedido. Marui no le había mentido, ella en realidad si iba a partir. La Sakuno que ahora se encontraba frente a él no se trataba de la misma que tenía ojos inocentes y hermosa sonrisa, esta era diferente, y no tenía palabras para poder describirla por completo.

Procuró lo mejor posible el no perder su dura fachada, pero…ya era hora de rendirse. Darle un fin a este inservible juego. Lo iba a hacer, sólo porque Yukimura-buchou se lo había pedido. Sí, lo iba a hacer sólo porque él se lo pidió.

A pasos lentos y pesados, se sentó también en la misma banca en la que Sakuno se encontraba, manteniendo una cierta distancia entre los dos, aun dándole la espalda.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- preguntó, aun así sabiendo que entendía a la perfección a lo que se refería. Y si no fuera así, ¿por qué rayos sentía tanto dolor en el pecho?

-Mañana me mudare.- sabía que el chico no estaba del todo interesado, así que lo puso en corto. También, no era como si tuviera las ganas o las energías para dar todo el relato en general. Después de todo, él fue quién…A pesar de que eso fuese verdad, no iba a ser capaz de decírselo en su cara. No, jamás. Estaba agradecida, y eso no lo iba a negar.

-…- ¿Cómo podría responder? ¿Qué más podía decir? Esta situación no la tenía prevista, y lo que él menos deseaba era decir alguna estupidez, que nuevamente hiriera los sentimientos de la chica.

Sólo suspiro. Ahora tenía todo claro. No lo hacía por su capitán, por fin se lo admitía. Lo hacía por el bien de ellos dos, pero sobretodo, el bien de ella. Y por lo que estaba por hacer, no iba a sentir arrepentimiento alguno. ¿Y por qué habría arrepentimiento? Supuso que era por el hecho de que por primera vez en su vida le haría caso a sus sentimientos, que escucharía los latidos de su corazón sin mentirse .Lo que iba a hacer era porque sentía amor.

Con un rápido movimiento, acortó esa cierta distancia que existía entre sus dos cuerpos, y ahora los dos estaban más cercas el uno del otro. Akaya, ya que sabía que iba a ser algo muy fuera de su personaje, lo hizo sin decir palabra alguna. Sólo se movió un poco de su lugar, hasta estar junto a un lado de la chica, y la envolvió en un abrazo. La cabeza de Sakuno pegada a su masculino pecho. Cuando realizó tal acción, pudo escuchar un grito sobresaltado de la menor, pero ella no se negó a tal abrazó. Sino que, ella le correspondió, posando ambas manos a un lado de su cabeza, y Akaya la apegó un poco más a él.

-¿K-kirihara-san…?- deseaba saber del porque se encontraba abrazándola, del porque se tomó la molestia de hacerlo, sobre todo porque se trataba de ella.

-Cállate.- dijo simple, y la abrazó con más fuerza.

Esa simple palabra, hizo que ella gustosa obedeciera. El frío que antes se encontraba en su cuerpo, había desaparecido por completo. Ahora sentía calor. Un tranquilo calor que el cuerpo del peli negro emanaba de su cuerpo.

Y el tiempo pasaba, la lluvia seguía cayendo, y ellos seguían abrazados, ninguno de los dos diciendo nada. Y tampoco lo era necesario. En aquel silencio, casi parecía como si se entendieran. Las palabras no eran necesarias. Sakuno, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, podía sentir una sincera felicidad. Estaba feliz. Y a la vez, un poco avergonzada. ¿Es normal que una chica que ya sufre de las hormonas adolescentes sienta eso, no? Y al parecer estaban surtiendo efecto.

-Y-yo…- cuando escuchó que el joven Ace comenzaba a hablar, se había sobresaltado un poco. Después de aquel silencio, se le había olvidado por completo el cómo sonaba su voz, y escucharla de un momento a otro le había asustado un poco.

Sakuno apegó un poco su cabeza en el lugar dónde su corazón estaba localizado, y se quedo así, tratando de escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Al principio, sólo fue lluvia. Parecía cómo un hueco vacio; no salía ni un solo sonido.

-L-lo—

-Está bien, Kirihara-san…- habló, y cerró los ojos, aun enfocándose en los latidos del corazón del chico, los cuales ya comenzaban a sonar. –E-está bien…Kirihara-san…iie…Akaya-kun no tiene la culpa de nada…

Sakuno se separó del abrazo, y miró directamente los ojos del joven pelinegro. Sus ojos jade recuperaron aquel brillo especial que tanto los caracterizaban, y ella no se negó a sonreírle. Cuando la expresión del rostro de Akaya mostró duda, ahora fue ella quien actuó. Hizo lo mismo, pero ahora fue ella quién abrazó a Akaya, apegando su rostro a su pecho, y le dio cariño. Con suavidad, ella iba pasando sus delicadas manos por cada rizado mechón de su oscura cabellera.

Akaya se sorprendió, y logró admitir que se sentía bien. Él entrelazo sus manos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la chica, y fortaleció el agarre.

-N-no hay necesidad de decir nada, A-akaya-kun…- su voz era delicada, y mientras proseguía, pudo sentir él como el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a temblar. –E-está bien así, sin alargar nada…e-entiendo lo que pasó…y y-yo…- trató de evitarlo, pero ya se estaba queriendo rendir. Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, y a la vez, la carga que sostenía sobre su espalda iba desapareciendo junto a las gotas de agua.

-K-kuso…- musitó, aferrando aun más sus manos en la playera de la chica, mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar soltar por completo el llanto.

-Maa…- sus voz salió cómo un leve suspiro, y jamás dejo de acariciar su cabello. –A-akaya-kun puede llorar…e-está bien llorar…- sus palabras trataban de ser fuertes, pero ella también estaba cayendo poco a poco, soltando el llanto.

Ambos se quedaron así, compartiendo alegrías y dolores. Eran un par de jóvenes enamorados, los cuales, tenían todo el derecho de vivir sus vidas cómo a ellos se les diera en gana.

* * *

Bien, sean honestos conmigo. ¿Fue un episodios muy...muy...era algo que no se esperaba? ¿Algo muy TONTO?

Realmente...siento que lo primero estuvo bien, pero en el final se me fue yendo la inspiración y haí se fue perdiendo por completo todo...eso es lo que pienso. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

Quizá...si no me siento convencida después de un mes, es posible que lo vuelva a re-escribir...es enserio...no me gusta...¬3¬

Bueno, voy avisando que estaré fuera por...uh...dos semanas creo, ya que me ire de vacaciones a GDL y así~

Oh, sí...este episodio, creo, tiene muuuchas faltas de ortografía...ya que...me accidente en la patineta (esa tabla con ruedas...) y caí en el hombro y etto...me lastime la muñeca y hombro izquierdo y se me hizo un tanto dificil escribir...^^' jeje...evitare para la proxima hacer cosas estupidas y dejaré de accidentarme con cualquier cosa (juro que dejare de hacer saltos o deslizarme por barandales!)

Matta nee~

...Por cierto, este fic ya llegará a su final! Este fue el penúltimo episodio, ya el siguiente, titulado **"A pesar de la Soledad"**, será el último~!

De antemano le agradesco a todas esas personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic y a esas que me han exigido continuaciones ^u^ (senpai...)

Ahora sí me despido, Bai!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no es de mi propiedad.**

Nota de autor: Este episodio fue escrito mientras se escuchaba la canción "Rojou no Kage" (Las Sombras del Camino) cantada por Aya.

* * *

Todos le miraban, curiosos, cuestionándole con la mirada, demasiado extrañados. Y ella sonriendo, mostrando una inmensa felicidad. Nadie se había percatado de que ella había desaparecido, y cuando se volvió a mostrar frente a ellos se encontraba en la puerta del restaurante Kawamura, chorreando de pies a cabeza, su cabello completamente desordenada y pegado a su cara. Su piel parecía pálida, y sus ojos parecían un tanto hinchados, y no estaban seguros si suponer que era por la lluvia o porque había estado llorando sola.

-S-sa—

Las palabras simplemente no podrían salir de su boca, quedando completamente atoradas en su garganta. Y al igual que él, nadie podía hablar. Tan sólo se dedicaban a mirar a la chica quién no hacía nada por entrar al lugar a buscar una toalla para poder secarse ella misma. Seguía parada en la entrada, mostrando una sonrisa llena de alegría. Una que se podía interpretar por falsa pero el mismo maestro Fuji podía darse cuenta que era más real que nada.

Ryuzaki Sumire no se quedaba atrás. Al ves a su nieta llegar en ese estado un tanto deplorable casi le daba el ataque, y también casi por instinto se ponía a gritar; pero estaba en el lugar público, y todos sus estudiantes estaban junto con ella, y tuvo que tragarse la ira. En un mejor momento le iba a retar, pero sabía que por el momento debía de mantenerse neutral, tratando lo mejor posible por suprimir su enojo.

-¿Ryuzaki-san?- al final, fue Tezuka el único quién logró el poder articular el nombre de la chica, esperando sin más palabras a que ella dijera algo.

Sakuno alzó una mano en forma de saludo, moviendo un poco hacia un costado su cabeza mostrando una sonrisa más pequeña, diferente a la anterior. No dijo nada y se quedó de esa forma por un tiempo. Sabía que era una forma extraña de mostrarse ante sus senpais, pero no le importaba si ellos entendían la razón de su comportamiento o no. Este era el sentimiento egoísta que había estado buscando desde hace ya varios días. Sería fuerte, pero a su manera. Mostraría confianza, confundiendo e hiriendo a sus mayores. Tezuka bien se lo había dicho un día, hace ya varios años, y ese era uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenía de su vida.

"_No estás sola, recuerda que hay gente que se preocupa por ti"._ Recordaba tan bien el cómo había dicho esas palabras, y la sonrisa incremento un poco.

Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, esta vez ella estaba sola. No más Tezuka-buchou y sus palabras de aliento; no más obaa-chan y sus cariñosos gestos; no más senpais y sus felices actos. Incluso sí ellos se preocupaban por ella o no era ya lo que menos le importaba, mucho menos le preocupaba. Sería fuerte. Por ellos, por ella misma, por él…

**Capitulo 14: A pesar de la Soledad**

**-Último Capítulo-**

Nuevamente ocurría lo mismo, pero en esta ocasión, era una forma diferente en que tenían que ser lidiados sus problemas. No fue la misma escena de gritos frustrantes llenos de enojo, sino que al contrario, no fue nada sino que puro silencio. Se había asombrado, pero a la vez. Se sintió más entristecida. ¿Acaso no iba a parar? Deseaba cuestionar en alto, pero el ardor en su garganta era tan evidente que el simple hecho de articular una simple palabra le traía más agonía.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, o era el lugar lo que daba vueltas; no estaba completamente segura, pero de momento, no podía carburar nada con cierta exactitud. Simplemente, todo le dolía. El acto de mover su cuerpo, hablar como un humano normal lo haría, y sentía demasiado calor sobre su rostro. Ante tales síntomas, estaba ya más que segura que se había resfriado por lo sucedido en la noche anterior, pero no iba a culpar a nadie, más que a su propia persona. Además, últimamente no había tenido cuidado alguno con su propia cuerpo; arriesgándose en diferentes circunstancias problemáticas que molestarían a cualquiera.

Mientras estaba recostada sobre su ya vacía cama, una corta sonrisa se vio posada en su rostro. No era masoquista, claro que no, pero le era divertido el hecho de recordar todas esas cosas que le habían pasado en la semana pasada. En sí, jamás creyó que su vida tendría un cambio que se consideraba, extremadamente radical, por el simple hecho de tener mala suerte en una mojada mañana de otoño. ¡Pero que se encontraba pensando! No fue mala suerte, en realidad…

Un sonrojo se vio posado en su rostro mientras seguía pensando más al respecto sobre el tema, y el calor sobre sus mejillas era mayor al de hace unos instantes, y un nuevo mareo le atacó. Su abuela de momento no se encontraba en casa, ya que según le había comentado iba a ir al aeropuerto a recoger los boletos para su partida, además, no podía bajar a la cocina para poder auto medicarse, ya que se encontraba encerrada bajo llave dentro de su habitación. Supuso que su abuela hizo eso por el hecho de que no deseaba que ella se pusiera a hacer cosas innecesarias, pero tampoco era tan ingenua como para no darse cuenta que en realidad esto no era otra cosa más que un confinamiento solitario: la nueva forma de castigo que Sumire baa-chan le había otorgado.

En cierta perspectiva, no le incomodaba, en lo absoluto. Estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, a ser ignorada, y esta situación no parecía ser la excepción.

Inhalando un poco de aire para después lentamente soltarlo, se sentó sobre su cama, posando ambas manos sobre sus costados junto a la cama esperando así repentinamente no caer. La fiebre que se encontraba de momento sufriendo no era tan grave como la pasada (o mejor dicho, de la cual se acababa de recuperar), pero igual, el mareo se le hacía un tanto insoportable. Inhalo aire, y lo retuvo por ciertos segundos en sus pulmones; cuando la necesidad de soltar ese aire retenido llegó, suspiro, de una forma un tanto cansada.

Le tomó por un tanto desprevenida, pero poco después de que recupero su postura, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, mostrando a la entrenadora Sumire con boletos de avión en mano. Sakuno, al ver a su abuela ingresar, embozó una corta sonrisa. No podía forzar una, mucho menos expresar un poco sus sentimientos, ya que su cuerpo no iba a poder reaccionar lo suficiente como para lograr esos cometidos.

-Obaa-chan- dijo simple, reincorporándose nuevamente sobre su cama. Sumire le dio una corta mirada, antes de dirigirse a donde las maletas de la pequeña Sakuno se encontraban y guardar dentro de una bolsa sus boletos de avión. Sakuno le observó en silencio, y cuando su abuela se dio la media vuelta para encararle, nuevamente se sintió mal por todos los problemas que le había causado.

Sumire no respondió de forma inmediata, sino que se dedicó a mirar el reloj de su muñeca derecha. Soltó un corto suspiro, uno que parecía un poco de resignación.

-Dime, Sakuno- comenzó diciendo, observando detalladamente cada acción o expresión facial de su nieta. –Quedan tres horas y media antes de que tu vuelo salga, ¿no desear ir a algún lugar antes de partir?

Esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, y su boca se abrió un poco hasta formar una corta "o". Jamás hubiera imaginado tal propuesta por parte de su abuela, pero a pesar de que sabía que debía rechazarla ya que no deseaba causar más problemas, no puedo evitar, más que aceptar; las propuestas tentativas simplemente eran odiosas.

::-:-:-:-::

Había cambiado, nuevamente. Aquella personalidad malévola que había mostrado días atrás había cambiado de forma radical. No era ese mismo demonio al cual todos temían, sino ese mismo chico agradable de sonrisas burlonas que todos habían conocido con anterioridad. Marui se sentía un poco feliz por el chico, pero a la vez, el odio que le había dominado seguía. ¿Por qué tanta felicidad? Deseaba cuestionarle, aun así el tema ahora fuera algo tabú para todos los regulares. Su querida amiga Sakuno-chan iba a partir, no sabía en cuanto tiempo, pero…también eso no quitaba el hecho de que desaparecería completamente de sus vidas.

La escuela había terminado, y de momento se encontraba en los vestidores guardando su uniforme escolar en su casillero. Él era el único titular que se encontraba allí de momento, y curiosamente se sintió extrañado de que Niou como Jackal todavía no dieran aparición. El silencio que le rodeaba se le hacía un poco frustrante, ya que lo único que le provocaba era el pensar; pensar y pensar respecto la situación actual.

Desde que había tenido aquella conversación con Sakuno-chan, se había propuesto, él mismo, a dejar a un lado el tema y seguía adelante con su vida; pero ahora se daba cuenta que dicho propósito era más que imposible de momento. Cerró la puerta de su casillero con cierta brutalidad, que podía jurar que el eco se hizo presente a los segundos. Posó ambas manos sobre la puerta, dejando su peso caer sobre ellas al igual que su cabeza. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, observando detalladamente el cómo pequeñas marchas de agua se iban formando sobre el amarillento azulejo de la habitación.

¿Lloraba?

Una pequeña risa sarcástica salió de por su garganta, haciéndole sonar como un sonido hueco y distorsionado. No lograba recordar si lloró de la misma forma tan desesperada como lo hizo Akaya días atrás, pero no iba a llorar. ¡Sería más que ridículo si cometiera dicha acción! Ni siquiera lo hizo cuando fue, y de una forma muy amable, rechazado por Sakuno; este momento tampoco era la excepción.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Marui?

Aquella voz hizo que se sorprendiera un poco, y por instinto, dejo caer de forma inmediata sus manos a sus costados y volteó a ver al portador de dicha voz. No era nadie más que Niou; lo que le asustó fue que ni había logrado reconocer al chico.

-Ah. Niou.- dijo simple, no tomándose la molestia de saludarle, mucho menos de otorgarle una sonrisa.

El recién llamado tan sólo se limito a arquear una ceja, examinando cada expresión del joven pelirrojo.

-¿Sucede algo?

Niou logró percatarse del extraño saltito que realizo Marui apenas articulo la pregunta, y eso hizo que sus sospechas fueran más que ciertas. Todo tenía una razón, y dicha razón era más que simple: ella.

-¿Pero qué dices?- trató de forzar su ánimo, embozando una boba sonrisa de siempre. –Estas exagerando un poco, Niou.

Allí estaba el último factor para asumir que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Todas las condiciones habían sido dadas. Marui trató de negar sus sentimientos, forzándose a sí mismo. Nadie le podía engañar, y si creían que podrían, no eran nada más que simples idiotas. Ahora bien se podía referir a su compañero de aquella forma.

-Bien, supongo que tienes razón.- comenzó diciendo, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho, arrugando su blanca playera de uniforme. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios, mientras que de reojo miraba a su compañero. –Desde ayer siento que exagero todo.

Nuevamente, las acciones y palabras del Trickster le habían tomado desapercibidamente.

::-:-:-:-::

Treinta minutos.

¿Acaso eso sería suficiente para poder recordar específicamente todo?

Ella, más que nadie, sabía que eso era totalmente imposible. Era una tarea que no sería capaz de realizar, aun así le dieran toda una semana, no lo lograría. Y por ello, decidió no esforzarse; simplemente deseó quedarse en el mismo lugar en el que todo dio inicio, o se suponía. Aquel lugar junto al lago, sobre el húmedo césped del distrito de Kanagawa, ese dónde casi era violada, pero fue salvada por ese chico del cual no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en él. Los sucesos, ahora que pensaba en ello, le parecían casi como otro cuento de hadas, salvo que este no tendrá uno de esos románticos y maravillosos finales felices; la princesa se iría del reino, dejando a su hermoso príncipe azul en la soledad.

Sonrió un poco ante dicho pensamiento. Le daba un poco de gracia, el hecho de haber pensado a Kirihara Akaya, el gran demonio del Rikkai, como un príncipe de lindos cuentos.

Estiró sus pierna, estas casi llegando al final del césped queriendo chocar contra la superficie de ese cristalino lago. La vez pasada en la que se encontró en este lugar había sido de noche, admirando el cómo las brillantes estrellas de Kanagawa brillaban sobre el lago; pero ahora, bajo esos brillantes rayos del sol, el agua se veía aun más hermosa que las vez pasada. Bueno, en cualquier momento ese lago era maravilloso.

Por un momento, comenzó a cuestionarse del porque había escogido este lugar, de tantas más opciones. ¡Hasta su abuela se había asombrado! Claro, ella creía que su petición sería Seigaku, pero cuando respondió, la cara de su abuela no había sido más que gloriosa. Abrazó un poco su cuerpo, sintiendo él como la gélida briza de una aproximada tarde de otoño chocaba contra su cuerpo, haciéndole de paso estornudar. Soltó un leve quejido de dolor, y la risa se hizo presente a sus espaldas.

Un tanto asustada, posó ambas manos sobre el césped, girando hacia el mismo punto para mirar a esa persona que con cierta despreocupación reía. Sakuno abrió un poco los ojos, sorpresa más que evidente reflejada en su castaña mirada. Yukimura Seishii, una de las personas que creyó no volver a ver, estaba frente a ella, riendo mientras posaba su mano sobre s estomago y dejando su mochila de titular caer al piso. Un leve sonrojo adornó su rostro, mientras que con cierta confusión ahora observaba al joven capitán.

-¿Yukimura-san…?- dudo un poco al mencionar su nombre, y con lentos movimientos, se sentó sobre sus piernas, mirando desde abajo a su mayor.

Este siguió por unos segundos más riendo, hasta el punto en que estaba llorando; inhaló con cierta fuerza un poco de aire, tranquilizándose a sí mismo. Una vez con la respiración más tranquila, tomó nuevamente su mochila en manos y la volvió dejar caer cuando se encontraba parado justo a un lado de la chica y al instante se sentó; una sonrisa amigable en rostro.

-Tiempo sin verle, Ryuzaki-san.

Había dicho, con ese mismo tono tranquilo de siempre. Aunque en realidad, no estaba segura de ello. Kirihara sólo le había comentado que su capitán había sido quien curo sus heridas y le dio un poco de medicamente para que su situación no fuera tan grave, pero si recapitulaba bien todo, tan solo una vez le había escuchado hablar mientras estaba consciente.

Sakuno no había dicho nada ante su comentario, pero asintió un poco con la cabeza.

-Estoy un poco intrigado, e incluso dudo de mis acciones, pero, deseo preguntante: ¿Qué haces aquí en Kanagawa?- cuestionó, tomando completa atención de la menor. –No es que no tengas derecho, pero según tengo entendido, hoy partes.- al final, su oración termino con una mirada un tanto dolida, mostrando en confianza todos sus sentimientos que asombró un poco a Sakuno. Él era tan sincero, aun así no fueran amigos, más que solo conocidos.

-Ah…- no sabía cómo responder ante su pregunta, ya que mucho menos ella sabía la razón del porque estaba ahí. En realidad, ni siquiera lo había pensado, simplemente las palabras salieron de su boca. -…

Cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a responder, Yukimura volvió a sonreír.

-No te sientas obligada a responder, era una simple pregunta sin sentido.- su tono era un poco más alegre, esperando que de esa forma la pequeña chica de coletas se animara un poco y dejara atrás ese estado tan apático de actuar.

-A-ano…Yukimura-san…- levemente articuló. El recién llamado se sintió un tanto feliz ante la forma inocente en que decía su nombre, pero al darse cuenta de dicho pensamiento, lo descartó completamente. Nuevamente se dedicó a enfocar toda su atención en la chica.

-¿Sí?

-¿P-podría pedirle…algo?- so tono de voz fue disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta que al final de la oración ni un solo sonido más salió. Sakuno bajo un poco la cabeza, dejando que sus ojos fueran tapados por su castaño flequillo, el cual había crecido recientemente y apretó un poco los nudillos sobre su regazo.

Yukimura se sintió un tanto extrañado ante dicha petición, y ante la curiosidad de saber lo que la pequeña Sakuno deseaba, asintió con cierta felicidad. ¿Qué mal podría traer? Fue lo primero que llegó a su mente antes de embozar una leve sonrisa, esperando paciente a que la chica le dijera su tan sorpresiva petición.

Sakuno abrió un poco la boca, articulando lentamente las palabras, una tras otra, su voz más relajada de lo normal, no mostrando ni felicidad ni tristeza, tan sólo…un sentimiento ni que él mismo podía descifrar. Las palabras fueron tan dolorosas, tan simples, tan descorazonadas inclusive para esa supuesta linda niña que una vez creyó conocer. Pero, ¡Era cierto! Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de.

Cerró los ojos, soltando un leve suspiro mientras que con una mano, sacudió el cabello de Sakuno. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos para enfocarse en la expresión facial de la chica, otra sorpresa fue lo que se llevó. ¿Qué tan inesperada podía llegar a ser esta chica? No podía predecir sus actos, y al parecer, mucho menos sus sentimientos.

Una sonrisa, con lágrimas desbordando por su ojo izquierdo, mientras el derecho seguía intacto con esa falsa alegría.

-Ryuzaki-san, creo que ninguno de dos estamos en el derecho de impedirle tal cosa.- fue la respuesta de Yukimura, ante la petición de Sakuno. –Eso es algo muy…egoísta, sería la palabra correcta.

Sakuno, al entender sus palabras, respondió: -L-lo siento…- un leve sollozó se hizo presente. –P-pero… ¿No es _mejor_ así…?

Yukimura se asombró, nuevamente ante sus palabras. ¿En que se supone que está pensando? Ni siquiera podía llegar a una corta conclusión sobre ello, y a la vez, no le importaba en mucho el entrometerse en sus pensamientos, ya que esos no eran de nadie más que de ella misma.

::-:-:-:-::

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible?- el eco de los gritos de la joven Osakada Tomoka se hicieron presente dentro del escenario del club de Tennis, llamado la atención de todos los presentes, sobre todo de los regulares. La joven de coletas se encontraba hablando con Horio, uno de los supuestos genios del Tennis, aunque en realidad, estaba ahorcándolo. Los titulares se encontraban un tanto confundidos ante su reacción, incluso a pesar de que ya sabían muy bien su personalidad. -¡Explícame todo, Horio! ¿Dónde rayos se encuentra Sakuno-chan?- volvió a exigir por una respuesta, recibiendo otra negación del menor.

-¡No sé!- exclamó un tanto desesperado, esperando a que de una vez por todas la chica le soltase. No lograba recordar el cómo fue que todo comenzó, ya que simplemente Osakada le había tomado por el cuello, haciéndole preguntas que ni el mismo podía responder.

Los titulares, al percatarse de todo el escándalo que estaban causando, decidieron ir a calmar esa conmoción, sobre todo a Osakada. Todos ya sabían acerca de la situación, salvo esa niña. Aun estaban disputándose entre miradas de reojos y gestos sobre quien sería capaz de ir hacia la chica y explicarle sobre el dónde la pequeña Sakuno se encontraba.

Tezuka miró con cierto cuestionamiento a sus compañeros, quienes en su mayoría nadie hacia nada por ir y calmar dicha conmoción que estaba interfiriendo en el entrenamiento de la tarde. Al percatarse que nadie haría nada, se vio suspirando y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, dispuesto a ir con Osakada y decirle en corto todo. Pero cuando dio un paso hacia el frente, la voz de Fuji se hizo presente. Él logró percatarse del acto del joven Tensai, quien tras palabras dulces trataba de decirle a Osakada que Sakuno había marchado.

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible?- volvió a gritar, soltando a Horio y dirigiendo toda su atención al castaño. La duda era inmensa para ella, y por el dolor de saber que su mejor amiga había marchado sin siquiera haber dicho adiós o tan siquiera que ella se hubiera tomado la mínima y maldita molestia de explicarle en sus palabras se iba reflejando en las lágrimas que iban desbordando por su rostro. -¡Hasta hace unos días Sakuno estaba junto a nosotros, sonriendo como siempre y apoyando al equipo!- gritó.

Fuji se vio suspirando, cayendo en cuenta que sería más problemático calmar a esa chica de lo que había imaginado.

-Ryuzaki-sensei dijo que era lo mejor para ella, así que tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas normalmente, feliz por ella.- hizo una corta pausa, sintiendo el punzar en su corazón ante cada mentira que salía de su boca. -¿Crees que la pequeña Ryuzaki-chan estaría feliz si te viera en este momento llorando?- hizo una corta pausa, esperando su respuesta. Al ver a Tomoka negar levemente con la cabeza, embozó una de sus típicas sonrisas. –Seamos felices, por ella.

Y al final , fue Tezuka la única persona que logró percatarse del quebradizo tono de voz en las palabras de Fuji…

::-:-:-:-:-::

Se paró del césped, sacudiendo un poco sus ropas al darse cuenta de que estaban llenas de tierra. Sakuno le miró desde abajo, su rojiza e inocente mirada mirándole con cierto toque de duda. ¿Pero que decía? No lograba entenderlo del todo, ni siquiera estaba segura de que tal cosa llegaría tan siquiera a pasar; ¿así que porque le pedía aceptar tal cosa?

-Cómo tu acto egoísta, esto es lo que pido a cambio de mi silencio.- Yukimura dijo, posando nuevamente sobre su hombro su mochila de titular. Sakuno dejo un poco entreabierta sus rosados labios, tratando de articular las palabras aun así ella no estuviera consciente de ellas.

-N-no estoy segura del poder cumplir tal cosa, Yukimura-san…lo siento.- dijo por lo bajo, apretando un poco sus pequeños nudillos sobre su regazo, observándolos ahora en tristeza. Logró escuchar al joven suspirar a sus costados.

-No se sabe sino hasta que se intenta, ¿no es así, Ryuzaki-san?- el capitán del Rikkai bromeo un poco, tratando de cambiar la tensión en la atmosfera, aun así estuviera consciente de que no podría acatar dicha acción.

-¡D-demo…!- trató de replicar, pero sus palabras eran ciertas, y muy sabias. Era una buena idea, y así ya todo habría acabado al fin de tantos años, pero un corto temor le impedía el aceptar su propuesta, un temo el cual ni ella misma lograba poder explicar. Era como un nuevo reto al cual podría vivir sostenida para seguir sonriendo como se había acostumbrado a toda su vida, algo que le mantendría en pie para poder seguir con todo adelante y con una mirada decidida por delante. Una nueva oportunidad…eso era. No se iba a rendir, no ahora que Yukimura-san le había iluminado con una nueva posibilidad, una nueva opción en la cual Akaya como ella podrían por fin…estar en paz.

-¿Entonces, Ryuzaki-san?- Mura le miro sonriente, notando al instante que aquella triste mirada que se encontraba adornando su rostro había cambiado por una más alegre; una más llena de confianza.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Yukimura-san.- y sonrió, para poco después, escuchar como un eco en su cabeza el claxon del carro de su abuela que mostraba su llegada. Yukimura como ella miraron en instinto hacia el lugar de donde tal ruido provenía, y Sakuno se dio cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas y que su abuela ya había regresado de dar su vuelta y había llegado a recogerle.

Como Yukimura, se paró del césped y sacudió sus prendas, esperando que no estuvieran tan manchadas de tierra ya que tenía planeado partir con esas ropas puestas, ya que las demás se encontraban dentro de una de las tantas cajas que tuvo que hacer. Miró por una última vez a su mayor, quien con una bondadosa sonrisa le decía en silencio el adiós. La chica de coletas giró sobre sus pies, encaminándose a donde su abuela le estaba esperando.

Mura le vio marchar; una mano sosteniendo su mochila sobre su hombro y la otra dentro de su pantalón de uniforme. Su sonrisa se mantuvo en rostro, ya que Sakuno no había dicho adiós, ni siquiera un hasta luego. Confiaría en ella, y esperaría paciente por su regreso. A pesar de su petición, de que deseaba que Akaya siguiera en mentira sobre el hecho de que en realidad no iba a partir, él le iba a decir toda la verdad, apenas y pusiera devuelta un pie en la institución, le diría todo lo que sucedió a Akaya. Tarde o temprano, igual, se iba a enterar sobre ello, y prefirió de forma arrogante que fuera en ese preciso momento.

No le diría todo a detalle, ya que deseaba que Akaya fuera capaz de entender todo por lo que esa pequeña niña estaba pasando y por lo que en un futuro estaba por presenciar. Quería que su joven Kohai saliera de esto solo, ya sin las palabras de sus mayores y mucho menos con sus consuelos. Se los dejaría a voluntad de esos dos jóvenes enamorados.

:-:-:-:-:-::

Akaya corría, de una esquina a otra, alzando a una gran velocidad el brazo logrando acertar un golpe preciso con la raqueta, devolviendo con más poder la pelota a su oponente, ganando más puntos del partido en el proceso. Una sonrisa un tanto burlona adornaba su rostro, mientras que el sudor recorría por su frente, cayendo sobre sus ojos jade sin hacerles arder por el líquido salado. El partido tan solo duro unos segundos más hasta que el referee lo dio por concluido, Akaya siendo el victorioso por seis a cero.

Salió de las canchas, tomando asiento en las bancas más cercanas, tomando toalla y botella de agua en manos. Los demás titulares se encontraban esparcidos alrededor de todo el lugar, unos dentro de partidos y los demás tan solo observando. Se le hizo un tanto curioso, y sobre todo se asombró de ello, pero parecía como si ninguno tuviera la más mínima intención de comunicarse con nadie. ¿Le preocupaba? Si era sincero, lo admitiría, pero igual no era una de sus más grandes preocupaciones. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera estaba seguro si es que acaso tenía una gran preocupación.

-Akaya-kun.

Un tanto sobresaltado, levanto su mirada, encontrándose con la sincera sonrisa de su capitán. Se paró de golpe, casi tropezando con su botella de agua que hace unos instantes había posicionado sobre el piso. Soltó una corta risa burlona, esperando que su admirable capitán no le reprimiera por su estupidez. Pero al contrario, Mura-buchou seguía con la misma sonrisa en rostro.

-¿Sucede algo, Mura-buchou?- fue directo, cuestionándole a su capitán sobre el porqué le había llamado.

Su capitán, en forma de respuesta, dijo: -No estoy seguro si este es el lugar indicado para mantener esta conversación, así que, ¿no te molestaría acompañarme a la habitación del club?- le solicito, aun con la misma expresión en rostro. Akaya, un tanto dudoso, acepto al instante, volviendo a tomar su botella de agua y le siguió a pocos pasos de distancia.

Sanada, quien desde la cancha D presenció toda esa conversación, no pudo evitar el arquear una ceja en cuestionamiento sobre la forma de actuar de su gran amigo Yukimura. Normalmente todo tipo de conversación se sostenían dentro del área de entrenamiento, dónde todos los presentes podían escuchar y opinar respecto al tema a tratar; sólo había pocas veces en que él y Mura hacían reuniones dentro de la casa club, pero no eran nada frecuentes, raramente pasaba. Y cuando eso ocurría, era a él quién Yukimura pedía asistencia. ¿Por qué le excluyó en esta ocasión? Deseaba saberlo, pero aun así la distancia entre la cancha y la banca en dónde hace unos momentos hablaban, Sanada mismo podía admitir haber visto un tenue brillo de tristeza en los claros ojos de Yukimura.

Una vez dentro de la casa del club, Akaya cerró la puerta detrás de él y se recargo sobre esta al ver que Yukimura había tomado asiento detrás del escritorio en que normalmente usaban para discutir una que otra estrategia. Hubo unos instantes en que ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, y sus ojos jade se entrecerraron un poco al ver que su buchou no estaba dispuesto a hablar sino hasta que él mismo le cuestionara sobre sus acciones, o eso era lo que creía creer. Abrió la boca, decidido a romper ese estresante silencio, sino hasta que Yukimura se le adelantó.

-"Le mentí, me dolió, pero no tenía otra opción."- comenzó diciendo, casi como si relatara un dialogo dicho por alguien más. –"¿No cree que así es mejor? Después de todo, de esa forma…él dejara de sufrir por mí…"- terminó, haciendo su última oración una imitación perfecta, reflejando todos aquellos sentimientos que logró descifrar en las palabras de Sakuno: Tristeza. Desprecio hacia ella misma. Dolor. ¿Felicidad quizá? Esa última no estaba del todo seguro, pero por un momento, le pareció.

Akaya, aun procesando de forma lenta todo lo que su capitán le había comentado, encaró una ceja al percatarse del que no lograba entender nada. Aunque en realidad, sentía que lo hacía, ya que sintió un poco de dolor en su pecho, casi como si algo le estuviera asfixiando internamente. Dejo su espalda caer completamente sobre la puerta, aferrando un poco sus manos a la tela de su short blanco de uniforme de titular.

-¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir con eso, Mura-buchou?- cuestionó un tanto intrigado, esperando no haber preguntado algo que podría haber sido más que obvio. Al ver a su capitán suspirar, se dio cuenta de que en realidad había hecho una pregunta demasiado boba.

-Creí que entenderías sin que me fuera a los detalles, pero creo que estaba equivocado.

¿Acaso aquello que percibió en su voz era decepción? La pregunta cruzó tan rápido por su mente que ni tuvo tiempo de procesar una respuesta inmediata.

-Dime, Akaya… ¿No crees que es un poco raro que una persona que _supuestamente_ debía marcharse este mismo día- enfatizó un poco las palabras, esperando llegar a ser claro –cambiara de un momento para otro la respuesta, diciendo que en realidad ya no iba a marchar?

Akaya pensó, nuevamente, sus palabras, hasta que le golpeó. Fue algo directo, demasiado para su propio gusto, tanto como un gran balde de agua fría en un día de invierno. Algo que quemaba hasta el alma, tan fría como las palabras.

-N-no…- murmuro por lo bajo, dejando sus manos soltarse del agarre en su ropa y caer libre a sus costado; aquellos brillantes ojos jade que se habían recuperado volvieron a mostrar dolor, y por primera vez, Yukimura logró ser espectador de unos ojos tan destrozados, tan heridos, que por un momento se arrepintió el haber sido tan cruelmente directo.

-Aun queda tiempo, Akaya…piensa rápido sobre tu siguiente acción, ya que estoy más que seguro que después de arrepentirás si te quedas aquí pa—

Pero incluso antes de que llegara a terminar su oración, Akaya ya había azotado la puerta del cuarto, saliendo a largas zancadas corriendo del lugar, tomando su mochila en manos y desapareciendo del lugar. Yukimura cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, dejando caer un poco su cabeza para observar el piso.

-Gracias a usted, Mura-buchou, me ha ahorrado la molestia de golpearlo y hacerle entrar en razón.- una voz sonó entre los lockers del lugar, haciendo a Mura sonreír un poco. Marui se asomó un poco, mostrando una leve sonrisa en rostro.

::-:-:-:-::

El aeropuerto internacional de Narita, como siempre, se encontraba lleno de gente. Turistas que veían a visitar el país, gente que, como ella, iban a partir hacia alguna parte desconocida de este insólito mundo y unos que otros que acaban de llegar y eran recibidos con brazos abiertos por sus familiares. Eso le hacía cuestionarse si habría alguien que le recibiera de la misma forma cuando llegará a los estados unidos, pero certeramente creía que eso era algo más que imposible. Según su abuela le había dicho, antes de marcharse y regresarse a su casa, una señora de nombre que no lograba recordar de momento le iba a recoger y llevar a esa famosa institución que su abuela le había platicado un poco.

No lograba recordar nada de lo que le habían dicho, aun incluso deseará pensar a fondo acerca de ello, su mente estaba simplemente más que en blanco. Nada llegaba, mucho menos pensamientos. Mientras se encontraba sentada esperando a que su vuelo fuera voceado por algún trabajador del lugar, lo único que vivía dentro de su un tanto hueca mente eran las palabras de Yukimura. ¿Enserio podría? Esa era la cuestión: ¿podría? Deseaba saberlo, quería con gran ignorancia el poder saber su futuro para estar segura del poder cumplir con las palabras de Yukimura, aun así ella había especificado que no era una promesa, ya que no estaba para nada segura, a pesar de que su mirada en esos momentos se había tornado decisiva.

Ella era el tipo de persona que actuaba antes de pensar sus acciones, y esa situación era un claro ejemplo de ello.

¿Sería capaz…de decir "he vuelto…sin siquiera llorar en el intento? ¿Sería capaz…de regresar simplemente porque no deseaba apartarse de Akaya? Aunque el problema en esa última cuestión era que había mentido, y lo primero que tendría que buscar sería por un perdón, pero de momento no podía atormentarse con esas cosas, ya que ni estaba segura de cuentos años tendría que vivir allá. Capaz, incluso, tendría que vivir ahí toda su vida.

Y ahora que pensaba en ello…Si llegará a regresar, ¿Acaso ellos serían capaz de acordarse de ella?

Ante el temor que sintió al pensar dicha pregunta, su cuerpo tembló un poco y se abrazó un poco, apegando un poco a su pecho su pequeña mochila que contenía una que otra cosa para su entretenimiento propio durante el camino a recorrer.

Simplemente no deseaba marcharse. Simplemente no deseaba, y raramente, sabía ella, se le escuchaba rogar por algo que deseaba…

_-Personas con vuelo destinado a los Estados Unidos favor de pasar a la puerta número siete-_

La voz se repetía en diferentes idiomas. Pero solo con una vez de haberla escuchado le hizo caer en cierto temor. Su abuela no estaba ahí, nadie lo estaba, entonces, ¿Podría huir? Quería reír un poco ante absurdo pensamiento, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Y tomando su mochila en manos, se fue encaminando a la puerta en la cual pronto abordaría el avión y se marcharía a su nueva vida en los estados unidos. Ahora se preguntaba sobre el tipo de vida que le aguardaba…No, ni siquiera quería pensar sobre ello.

Su mente debía enfocarse en Japón; en nada, más que Japón, y él…

Le entregó su boleto a la azafata, quien con una sonrisa en rostro lo recibió y le indicó unas cuantas cosas sobre el cómo podría encontrar su asiento de vuelo y sobre el que si tenía alguna duda o se perdía, ellas se encontraban al servicio. Sakuno tan sólo asintió, no prestándole en mucha atención a todo lo que la señorita había dicho y comenzó su camino hacia las puertas del avión. Y como si fuera otra cosa más que un eco, un simple reflejo de su imaginación, sintió haber escuchado su nombre en una exclamación de dolor.

¿Se estaba volviendo loca ahora?

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, tratando de esfumar las lágrimas que de un momento a otro comenzaron a desbordar por su rostro. Se detuvo un momento, para secar las lágrimas con las mangas de su camiseta para después volver a seguir su camino.

-¡SAKUNO!

Había sido más claro, más audible, incluso para ella. Logró, también, reconocer al instante al portador de aquella voz que hasta le dio miedo el voltear para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Su nombre se escuchó varias veces más, cada vez más desesperado que la voz anterior.

-¡Oh dios mío, seguridad!- aquella exclamación le asusto más que por instinto volteo su cuerpo por completo. Lo primero que vio fue a un desesperado, y herido, Akaya forcejeando contra varios miembros de seguridad. Su vista era completamente dirigida a ella, mostrando lo desesperado que estaba por llegar a ella en sus ojos jade. Sakuno soltó un corto grito apagado, sintiendo que todo su acto se desplomaría en ese mismo y preciso instante.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte, y por ello se tragó sus sollozos. Respiró profundo, su mirada aun sobre ese chico que con más fuera trataba de salir del agarre de los guardias, pero fallaba en cada oportunidad.

-¡CON UN DEMONIO, SUELTENME MALDITA SEA!- grito, su voz llena de odio. Se había percatado de que Sakuno se había detenido en su camino, sus ojos posados en él. Pero su mente gritaba del porque ella no venia hacia él, del porque tenía siempre que ser él quien tuviera que ir a por ella. Se sintió un tanto hipócrita ante el pensamiento, pero en la situación no le importaba. Forcejeó más ante los policías, los cuales a los segundos llegaban más y más.

Chasqueó con cierta brusquedad la lengua, y tragándose su orgullo, grito con completo dolor.

-¡MI NOVIA ESTA EN ESE MALDITO AVION, QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDEN! ¡ELLA NO PUEDE IRSE, NO LO PERMITIRE!

¿Qué le quedaba por hacer? No podía dar marcha atrás, ya estaba más que decidida. Novia…esa palabra había logrado hacer a su corazón palpitar, que su pecho sintiera aquel extraño calor el cual estaba segura haber perdido hace cierto tiempo. ¿Pero que no se suponía que con Akaya iba a recuperar todo? Así había sido, y estaba segura que así seguiría siempre siendo. Apretó un poco su agarre sobre su mochila, y embozó una sonrisa. Esa que Akaya sólo había llegado a ser espectador una vez, esa sonrisa que ahora le partía completamente el alma.

Sakuno trató de articular unas palabras, esperando a que él chico fuera capaz de entenderlas. Cuando vio que había parado de forcejear ante el agarre de los policías, hizo la suposición de que le había entendido. Akaya, sabiendo que este sería, de momento, el adiós, se mantuvo quieto, cabizbaja. ¿Y ella quería que aceptara tal cosa? No había más opción más que hacerlo…

-No demores mucho…o jamás te lo perdonare.- comentó decidido, mirando con ojos brillantes hacía dónde Sakuno se encontraba parada. La chica, al ver su reacción, asintió con la cabeza, y sin más vuelta atrás, se adentró a la cabina del avión, dispuesta a comenzar su largo viaje.

Sí…ya no había más marcha atrás. Se había decidido, no importando si fue dentro o fuera del consentimiento de ambos chicos, pero las cosas simplemente se dieron y no había más alternativa que aceptar. Sakuno, con una sonrisa en rostro y lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, miró por la ventana del avión, admirando el último paisaje del cual ella, cómo él, serían capaz de ver de esa misma forma. Con esos mismos ojos, llenos de amor…

**~_El Fin~_**

::-:-:-:-:-::

**-Epilogo-**

Llevaba ya cierto tiempo pensándolo, pero aun no lograba llegar a una respuesta concreta, a estar plenamente segura de sus actos y eso le hacía sentir un poco desconfiada, pero por primera vez, no se sentía aterrada. Tenía más que claro que lo que estaba por hacer le traería problemas con esa persona que desde años atrás había perdido completa comunicación, y que este día por fin, iba a sostener una plática de a más tardar cinco minutos, o eso creía si es que tenía suerte.

Apretó un poco el agarre de su mano, aferrando más a su pecho ese pequeño celular de color rosado. Sus ojos posados en el, mirando la foto inocente que tenía en la pantalla principal, junto a ese número que al ser apretado un simple botón sería marcado. Suspiró, y dejo caer su mano a un costado junto su celular. Miró al frente, dándose nuevamente cuenta de que no había marcha atrás.

Logró sentir una mano ser posada sobre su hombro izquierdo y se sobresaltó un poco. Miró de reojo a esa persona, y sonrió un poco. No era tan grande, pero mostraba tranquilidad; ya que esa persona también se encontraba sonriéndole de la misma forma.

-¿Dudas?

Había dicho, y había completamente visto a través de ella. Giró completamente su cuerpo, ahora encarándole cara a cara. Y tan solo asintió.

-¡Vamos!- trató de animarla. –Después de todo lo que pasamos…Debes tener coraje, recuerda.

Le agradaba esa persona que siempre se encontraba dándole ánimos a pesar de todas las adversidades. Volvió a asentir, esta vez posando el celular sobre su cara y marcando de una vez por todas el número.

…

Silencio, aun nadie contestaba por la otra línea. Apretó más el agarra ante su celular, su mirada inocente mirando a esos azules de su acompañante, los cuales le miraban con tanta confianza que le hicieron sentir más tranquila.

…

Seguían pasando los segundos, y todavía nadie levantaba el teléfono. Por un momento, volvió a sentirse un tanto insegura. ¿Y qué si había cambiado de numero? ¿Y que si se hubiera mudado o muerto? Descartó esa última posibilidad, ya que eso era lo último que deseaba saber.

…

Comenzaba a darse por vencida, y cuando estaba por colgar el teléfono, aquella voz le sobresalto.

_-¿Mochi mochi?_

No estaba segura si sonreír, o quedarse con esa misma expresión tranquila al haber escuchado tal voz. No había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo la misma de hace tres años y medio.

-…- no respondió, pero tan solo inhalo un poco de aire.

_-Sí esto es una broma será mejor que—_

-Hola…

Dijo simple, soltando el aire que había retenido hace poco en sus pulmones. Su acompañante le dio dos pulgares en alto, más una sonrisa.

_-¿Quién es?_

-Soy yo, Obaa-chan.

…

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambas personas, pero cortos sonidos de sorpresa se lograban escuchar por la otra línea. Ya había caído en cuenta de quién se trataba. No era otra persona más que…

_-S-sa—_

-Estoy de vuelta, Sumire Obaa-chan.

* * *

Al final, después de un año y varios meses de haber sido publicada, la historia en definitiva llega a su final. Sinceramente le agradesco a esas personas que siguieron leyendo este fic y que dejaron sus comentarios, ya que realmente me impulsaron a seguir escribiendo esta historia. Y a gente como Ale-senpai, Lulu-chan y Gaby-tan, quienes conocí por medio de esta historia y se han convertido en gente muy especial para mí. Muy tonto de mi persona el decir este tipo de cosas, ¿no lo creen? Pero creí que por ser el final sería lindo de mi parte el decir unas que otras palabras dulces y zosas para mostrar lo que siento al final de toda esta experiencia. Ya que de cierto modo, este ha sido el primer fic que escribí, y que al parecer, ha impulsado muchos a escribir sobre esta pareja. Y no bromeo! Aunque quizá sea yo quien exagero, pero que va~

Uh...¿y que más hay por decir? No soy buena expresandome, así que me limitaré a pedir a todos aquellos que han leído este último episodio, dejar su comentario y decirme que les parecio, ya que, de cierta forma, a pesar de todo el drama, me siento feliz por este final ^^ Al principio tuve mis dudas, lo cual fue la principal razón de tanta demora, pero deseaba que fuera perfecto, digno de ser escrito. Y eso me parecio, aunque algo me dice que muchos hubieran preferido un final muy distinto a este. Y de momento me retiro. Feliz año nuevo atrasado, y con grandes ansias espero poder leer su opinión. ^^


End file.
